Max who?
by Becney
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and Grover are sent on a quest by the gods, and they find a girl with no memories, who they realise is very important. But what happens when a group of kids come along and call her 'Max?
1. Taken & Prophecies

Max's POV

We had just made camp in a clearing in some woods, everything was normal for us.

"Oh Max! I love you sooo much!" Fang said and I turned to look at him and everyone, but him and me, burst into laughter, and I saw Iggy high five Gazzy, so he had mimicked Fang, that's good, I was concerned about that for a second.

Then there was a rustling in the woods around us, and I leapt to my feet, as did everyone else, we took up fighting stance. We slowly turned around, surveying the area around us, to see where the danger was.

Suddenly an eraser jumped out of the trees, and it lunged for me, but I blocked the attack, punching at its neck, surprising it and it fell to the floor. I looked around to see many more erasers, everywhere, attacking the flock.

"U and A guys!" I shouted and I got a nods from everyone before they all shot up into the sky, I was about to join them, but then something grabbed my foot, and it pulled me back down to the ground, making me fall backwards.

I heard a chorus of shouts, the flock was shouting my name, they then returned to the ground, and continued the fight.

_Angel,_ I thought

_Yes Max?_ she thought back.

_If anything happens, if I get taken, you U and A right away, and you save yourselves, and you do not try to get me back, you stay safe, promise me,_ I thought to her.

_I promise you Max, _she thought back and I kicked the eraser in front of me in the gut, and with a grunt in pain it fell to the ground.

So I continued to fight, there was an eraser behind me so I turned and kicked it in the ribs, breaking them, it scuttle backwards and I punched him again, in the head this time.

Then there was a familiar scream, and I turned to see Nudge, being held up by an eraser, with its claws next to her face. I nodded to Angel, getting her to complete her promise, I saw her eyes well up as she realised what I was going to do, but she told the flock. They protested, but I saw Angel control them, and they flew up into the sky, into safety.

"Let go of her," I growled at the eraser, who I realised was Ari.

"I don't think so, we need one of you freaks, and think she will do nicely," Ari said, and he smiled, an evil grin at me.

"Take me," I said, and Nudge attempted to protest, but Ari cover her mouth with his hand. "Just release her," I said and he looked at the other erasers and nodded, they realised Nudge and then there was three erasers on me, I tried to struggle.

"No struggling Maxie, or we will hurt your flock down," Ari growled and then I felt a cloth go over my mouth and nose, making me breathe in its sickly sweet scent, before I was thrown into a van, then I fell into the land of unconsciousness.

Nudge's POV

I lay on the floor, my body aching from the fight.

_Nudge,_ Angel said in my mind, _Did she do it?_

_Yes,_ I thought as I remembered seeing Max, my big sister, being man handled, knocked out and thrown into a van. I made my heart break, that the only reason Max was back in The School was because of me, it was my fault.

_No Nudge, don't blame yourself,_ Angel thought to me, and then I watched as she landed in front of me.

"Where were you?" I screamed at her, "If you hadn't gone then maybe Max would be alright!" and a look of hurt flashed on Angel's face.

"She made me promise that I would get everyone out, even if I had to control them," she said sadly, "I only knew what she was going to do too late," she said and I heard regret deep in her voice.

"We need to go after her," I said but Angel shook her head.

"She made me promise that I'd stop anyone from going to help her, and you especially need to rest," she said, and she took off, I followed her and we landed in a cave.

I saw Iggy slumped to one side, and Fang on the other, Gazzy was stretched out on the floor, they were all deeply asleep.

"You should rest Nudge," Angel said.

"But then who'll watch?" I asked, as much as I wanted to sleep, someone needed to be on the lookout for danger.

"I will, now you need to sleep," she said and I realised how heavy my eyelids were.

I mumbled thanks, before curling up in a corner of the cave and falling asleep.

Percy's POV

We were all having a normal day, I was training with Annabeth, and Grover was playing his lute, everything was normal, until Chiron came out of the big house.

"Percy! Come here now!" he shouted, normally I would be used to this, having done something wrong, but recently I hadn't, so I had no idea why I was being called.

"What is it Chiron?" I asked.

"The gods have put you on a quest, you are the leader and you need to choose two others to help you," he said, "And then you need to go to Rachel and get a prophecy."

"What is the quest?" I asked.

"Go to Death Valley, in Arizona, there is someone there who the Gods say is important," Chiron said.

"What do you mean important?" I asked.

"I'm not even sure if the gods themselves know that, but who do you want to go with you?" he asked.

"Annabeth and Grover," I said, as I knew that together we were a good team, and Chiron nodded in agreement.

"Now go get a prophecy," Chiron said and I ran to Rachel's 'den' as we call it, it's a cave at the bottom of the cliff side in camp, Rachel says she can think there.

"Rachel!" I called, after I go there, and I saw her there, slumped on a chair, her eyes glazed over, and her voice sounded old and hoarse.

"She was lost and now found,

Soon she will be crowned,

Her life has been lost,

But their lines are still crossed,"

And then Rachel blinked, and she looked at Percy, and she smiled, a sad, sorrowful smile, and I ran out and to Annabeth, who was with Grover.

"Did you get a prophecy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, you know what's happening right?" I asked.

"Of course," she said and she smiled at me.

"Good luck!" Chiron shouted as we left the camp, and the prophecy rang out in my head, we were looking for someone, and I could guess that they were dangerous.

A/N Hey! Hope you liked it! I just thought I'd try doing one of these, please tell me what you think! I'm going to update soon, I'm going to start writing the next chappie now!

Becney :P


	2. She's gone

**Max's POV**

I woke up, with the familiar smell of chemicals wafting up my nose, and the familiar sight of bars in front of my eyes, I then realised where I was, locked in a dog crate in The School.

Then I remembered what had happened, and I hoped Angel had kept her promise, that she had kept the flock safe. Of course, I wasn't happy giving this responsibility to a seven year old, I would have much rather given it to Fang or Iggy, but I could only contact Angel. Also, Angel would be able to keep the promise, if they tried to 'help' by coming to get me, then she could control them, as much as I told her not too.

I think I should tell her from now on, only control people for safety, if I ever see her again that is. I told them not to come back for me, not to help me, so what am I going to do? I asked myself. You are Maximum Ride, giving up is not on the agenda, think positive, I thought.

I'd escaped from The School, and I can do it again!

**No Maximum, you won't be escaping.**

_What? Am I was going to stay here forever?_

**No Max, there is three demigods coming to your rescue.**

_Demigods?_

**Well, two demigods and a satyr.**

_What are Demigods? _

**They are the mortal children of the greek gods.**

_You're kidding me, gods weren't real._

**No, I would have thought you'd be more believing, as many people wouldn't believe in you.**

_But if there were gods, why would they just watch as I was tortured and experimented on? _

And there was no reply, and I sat in the darkness, pondering over what the voice had said, Demigods, the mortal children of the greek gods, that's like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. I looked at them in a picture book that Jeb got me, when I was younger, I thought how perfect they were, but how it wasn't right, because I've always believed you should control yourself, and I don't think it's right for some god to prance into your life and decide everything for you.

Then the doors swung open, letting light enter the darkness that had been around me, and then I saw a figure, I saw Jeb.

"Hello sweetie," he said and I glared at him, I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"I'm sorry Maximum, but the Director thinks you've failed, and that you are a lost cause," he said softly, and he really did look upset, but still I won't forgive him.

"She decided to give you another chance though," he said happily, "But, you need to restart," he said, and I didn't get what he was one about, why couldn't he just get to the point? He seemed to notice this and he said my future.

"Max, they're going to take you memories," he said sadly, and then he unlocked my cage door, but I didn't move, they were going to take my memories, but that was what made me Maximum Ride, they can't do that! Please, tell me they can't.

I looked at Jeb, looked with an uncommon emotion for me, I looked at him in fear, my eyes begging him, pleading with him to stop, not to do it.

"I'm sorry Maximum," he repeated, and then I was pulled out of my cage by two erasers, and they pulled me into a room, placing me on a hard, cold, metal table.

"Please," I begged, but the scientists just ignored me.

"Wipe he memories in 3..." One of the scientists said.

"Please!" I screamed.

"2..." Another said, and I felt tears well up in my eyes, even though I never cry, I suppose this is a good time to do so, it was my last moments as Maximum Ride, when I woke up I would be a blank canvas, not knowing the flock, Dr M and Ella, anyone.

"PLEASE!" I screamed but the scientists didn't seem to notice.

"1..." and then I blacked out, as I felt everything about me go, and I felt empty.

**Angel's POV**

I looked around the cave, at the sleeping flock, I'd never done this before, but I knew that I needed to, the flock would be tired after the fight, and Max had told me to look after them.

I was so sad, so lost without Max there to guide me, I needed her, she was my mother, my best friend and teacher, without her, I didn't know what to do, I was just a lost little girl.

I wondered what was happening to her, we all knew that if came to it, Max would jump the bullet, she would die to protect us, and yet it never occurred to me that this might happen, the flock might be without a leader.

I felt like crying, like sobbing and curling up in a ball and never moving, it was like everything was done, and there was no use to me anymore. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, but I did nothing, because I didn't see the point, I didn't see the point of anything.

Then there was a stirring behind me, and Fang was next to me, he looked at me, crying softly, and I saw a look of concern in those emotionless eyes.

"She's gone," I said, and I a look of recollection in his face, he then slumped down next to me, looking at the ground. Then he turned to look at me.

"We need to go after her," he said and he was about to stand up.

"No Fang," I said and he turned to me, anger in his eyes, "I promised her, she asked me to make sure you guys were safe, and she said that if she got caught, that I was to make sure we didn't go after her."

He looked at me, and he looked so sad, "I'm sorry Angel, but we have to help her," he said softly.

"Then I'll have to stop you, I'll control you, like I did at the clearing, you only flew up because I controlled you," I said, and after I choked the words out, I saw hurt flash across his normally unemotional face.

"Angel, you," he started but he stopped, when he realised what I had said was true, I had controlled them and could do it again if I wanted to.

"And before you think it, or say it, I'm not going to control you, I'm just going to keep my promise," I said and he looked bewildered, and shocked, and an emotion I thought I'd never see from Fang, he looked scared.

"Who will lead?" he asked, his voice monotone and unemotional, and I knew that he was hurt deeply. Max wasn't Fang's sister, they were closer, they were more like best friends, and recently Fang wanted to be more than that, he loved her, with all his heart, and Max just needed to realised that she did too.

"You, you're the next eldest and you were the second in command," I said and he just nodded.

And I realised, that a life without Max, wasn't a life at all.

**A/N That chappie was quite sad... I feel bad for writing it, but I'll start the next chappie now, it'll be from Percy's POV and Gazzy's POV, I'll hopefully post it soon.**

**Peachee1: Good to know! I was scared no one would like it!**

**Becney :P**


	3. Going places

**Percy's POV**

I signalled for Annabeth and Grover to come to me, and they did silently. I watched as they slowly acknowledged what was happening, we saw a man enter this building they called, 'The School', he used his security pass, and he looked like a scientist.

We hadn't been gone long, the planning didn't take a second, the gods knew where they wanted us to go, and all we had to do was go there and rescue someone, though that was the tricky part, they didn't know who. Who puts a quest on, asking demigods to go find a person in a place, just some person who's important. They didn't give us anything to work with, they just told us her description.

Anyway, I nodded at Annabeth and Grover and then pointed to a cliff, signalling for us to go behind it,where we wouldn't be heard or seen.

"How are we going to get in?" Grover asked, and we both looked at Annabeth.

"I'd say we pretend to be scientists, using one of their passes," she suggested and we all nodded in agreement.

We crept silently round the side of the building, and ambushed three scientists, taking their passes and lab coats, we then used their passes to get into the building.

We walked down the numerous corridors, looking for a girl who fitted the description.

"How will we ever find that girl? It's like Cinderella!" Grover moaned, but I had to agree, the gods were very vague, and that just made it harder.

"Why don't we just ask one of the scientists for the girl?" Annabeth suggested, she really was a daughter of Athena, or maybe Grover and I were just really dumb, but anyways it doesn't really matter.

"Excuse me," I said to one of the many men in a white lab coat, and he turned around to look at me, "We were looking for this girl," I said, and held up a picture we had sketched earlier of the girl from the description.

"That's subject 5, it's top secret, why do you want it?" he asked.

"Well, you see," I said, trying to buy time.

"Dr Batchelder, he said we should check on it, and run another test," Annabeth said, and the man nodded.

"It's in the left wing, in the third corridor, second door, it's uncooperative at the moment, but I suppose that's what happens after something gets a wipe?" he said jokily and we all smiled at him, and then we walked, following the man's directions, but I was very curious at the mans words, what did he mean after a wipe? And why was he calling subject 5 an it when we were told to get a person? What ever was this place? It was all very confusing.

"Annabeth, why did you say all of that?" Grover asked.

"To the man?" Annabeth said and Grover nodded, "I overheard someone else say that a Dr Batchelder was getting people to regularly check up on it or him or her, and he said something about tests,"she said.

"This is very confusing," I said and the others nodded. Then we turned into the third corridor, and we went over to the second door. We looked at one another, guessing what was in front of us, behind the doors, and then I pushed the doors opened, and there in front of me was a girl, around our age, locked in a dog crate.

I stared shocked at her, and I saw the others do the same, but the girl didn't even look up, she continued to look at the floor. I was about to speak, but then Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder, and she quietly walked forward to the girl.

"Hello," Annabeth said softly, but the girl didn't reply, she didn't even looked up, her gaze didn't move.

I looked at the girl, she matched the description, she had dirty blond hair, and chocolate brown eyes, which were full of sadness. She wore a small hospital gown, and I looked at her to see she was obviously malnourished and dehydrated.

"My names Annabeth," Annabeth said slowly and the girl still didn't move, "We're here to help you, to get you out." The girl's gaze moved up slightly.

"Can you help me?" she said quietly, her voice was hoarse and dry but yet it was still beautiful.

"Yes," Annabeth said, and then she fiddled with the lock on the cage, it fell apart in her hands, and she hesitantly reached a hand forward, and the girl thought about it for a second, and then she grabbed it.

Annabeth pulled the girl out of the cage, and helped her to stand, putting a suportive hand around her waist, and the girl jerked away.

"It's okay," Annabeth murmured and the girl seemed to relax.

Then of course everything had to be ruined, suddenly alarms blared out, and I jumped at the sudden noise, then there was the sound of faint footsteps, coming this way, they were getting louder.

I looked at Annabeth and Grover, who both nodded, it's time to fight.

**Gazzy's POV**

I sat there, with my feet dangling over the edge of the cliff, wandering what to do, everything was lost, and there was nothing I could do.

Everyone was angry at Angel, she controlled us and made us leave Max, she would stop us whenever we tried to go help Max.

"I'm keeping my promise to Max," she'd always say when we asked her why she wouldn't let us go, and we all knew there was nothing we could do.

Fang was the leader now, and Iggy the second, but Fang just sat in the dark, Angel told me he just thinks of what he never told Max, of how he loved her, and how he needed her, and all that.

Iggy was looking off into the distance, his eyes unfocused, but not in a blind way, in a deep in thought way. Angel says he was thinking about how he used to smile when Max was around, and how she was so strong, and how he could be like her.

Nudge was the worst, she hadn't spoken, Angel told me she feels responsible for what happened, though it's not her fault, but what ever we tell her she just nods, but we know she doesn't believe it.

We're falling apart, and we don't know what to do, how to save ourselves. It's like we're the bricks, and Max is the cement, holding up together, and we the cement's gone we fall down.

I would cry, but Max had taught us, tears don't do anything, I didn't know what to do.

"Hey guys," I said and everyone looked at me, "Why don't we go to Dr M's and Ella's?"

Everyone looked at one another and then slowly nodded.

**A/N Ohhhhh! Cliffy! (For Percy POV!) Hope you liked it.**

**NeonEnigma88: I like Max-kicked-out stories, but in reality I don't think the flock would kick her out, she was there mother and leader etc, and after a while it gets a bit samey, it you know what I mean?**

**AwesomeWierdo: Thanks! I'll keep udating this regularly! :)**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	4. Skye & A Hero

**Annabeth's POV**

I helped the girl out of the cage, and I saw that she could basically walk, she'd need to be if she was going to have to support herself while we fought.

Percy slowly got the Riptide out of his pocket, and Grover came over to the girl, and smiled at her, I knew he would stay with her. I smiled at the girl, who smiled back, and nodded at Grover, before running to Percy's side.

"Do we know what we're facing?" he asked me, and I shook my head, "Well, it's better that way," he said and flashed me a cheeky grin, and I rolled my eyes.

Then the footsteps were in front of us, and I could see men, but yet they weren't men. They had the build of a normal man, and yet had the features of a wolf.

"Erasers," the girl whispered in fear.

"It's okay," I shouted to her, trying to be reassuring in a battle.

Then the 'erasers' charged, and Percy tried to use his riptide, and I my dagger, but they didn't work, I guess there creatures are normal, well, as normal as any of this is.

I punched and kicked, erasers falling to the ground, I was getting the hang of this, I hadn't fought hand to hand in a while.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted and I turned around to see an eraser, his punch millimetres away from my face, I shut my eyes, waiting for impact. But it never came, and I heard a swooshing sound, and I opened my eyes to see the eraser on the ground dead, and the girl onto of him. She turned and looked at me in concern, but I smiled at her, shocked and grateful, and she nodded at me.

That was surprising, when I thought I couldn't be shocked anymore from this place. So the girl knew how to fight, and I'm not sure she has a name, but it was obvious that she would be able to survive on her own, maybe she had before. I refused to think that a girl our age would have spent her whole life looked in a dog crate.

Anyway, we continued to fight, throwing punches and kicks everywhere, and we won, there was erasers scattered around the floor, all dead. And I turned around to check on the girl, and I saw that she had been fighting, there was many dead erasers around her, and she looked at me, and she smiled.

"Lets get out of here," Percy said and we walked out of the room, ran down the corridors, surprisingly no one stopped us, they allowed us to go out with the girl. When we were outside, we kept on running, but I realised that it was night time.

"Percy, we should take camp for the night," I said and he nodded. I got out four sleeping bags, and Grover started a fire while Percy comforted the girl.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, and the girl shrugged.

"You don't have a name?" he said shocked.

"I'm not sure," she said quietly, "Something precious, they took it, and I can't remember."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She means, they took her memories," I said and the girl nodded.

"I think so, but I don't remember," she said.

"What was that place?" Percy asked her.

"It's The School, that's what it's called, they experiment on human, they mix DNA and then test it," she said.

"What do you mean they mix DNA?" I asked her.

"They changed my DNA as a baby, before I was born, I'm two percent avain, hawk to be exact," she said and I looked at Grover and Percy, was she mad? I think that would be understandable, after everything she had been through, the girl seemed to notice our looks.

"I'm not mad," she said, "Look," and then she opened her wings,they were beautiful, they were brown at the stop, and then they faded into an ivory colour.

"They're beautiful," Grover said, and the girl smiled at him.

"Anyway," I said, trying to over come my shock and amazement, "Why don't you choose a name?" I asked her, and she looked at me thoughtfully.

"How about Skye? Bird fly in the Sky!" Grover said excitedly, and the girl smiled at him.

"Yeah, I like Skye," she said.

"Well then Skye, you should get some sleep, we all should," Percy said and Skye nodded, before coming over to a sleeping bag and crawling inside it and curling up, she fell asleep instantly.

"Do you think she's a demigod?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe, or she might be something better," Grover said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Well, the gods sent us on a quest to find her, and they said she was important, they don't do that for ordinary demigods do they?" I said and Percy and Grover nodded.

"She's a mystery," Percy said.

**Ella's POV**

I was upstairs in my room, and then I heard the doorbell ring, and I ran down the stairs. I swung open the door, and saw the flock, but there was no Max.

"Where's Max?" I asked them and I saw Nudge flinch.

"That's why we're here," Fang said, "Can we come in?" he asked and I nodded in confusion, what was going on?

We all walked slowly to the living room, and the flock sat down, and I called Mum down.

"So," Mum said, "What happened?"

"We were camping in a clearing, and then erasers came, they were everywhere," Iggy said.

"They got me, they held me up, and they were about to throw me into a van and take me back to The School," Nudge said sadly.

"Then Max talked to me mentally, she made me promise to keep the flock safe, to get them out of there, and to make sure they didn't go after her," Angel said, "So I controlled the flock, and made them fly to a nearby cave."

"Then Max bargained with the erasers, so they dropped me and took her instead," Nudge said and I saw tears in her eyes.

"So she's at The School," Mum said sadly, and the flock nodded sadly.

"Why haven't you gone after her? She would have got you out by now!" I shouted in outrage.

"Angel, she stops us, she controls us, makes sure we stay, and that we don't go after Max," Iggy said.

"I promised her, and I will keep my promise!" Angel shouted, and the rest of the flock looked down, I guess they had had this argument more than once.

"What are you going to do?" Mum asked them and Fang shrugged.

"I was hoping we could stay here for awhile," Fang said quietly.

"Alright," M um said, and I could see how upset she was, she got up and left the room, and I did the same, because right then I was too sad to create usless conversation.

**A/N Wow! Two chappie in one day! I don't know if I'll update again today...**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING!**

**Thanks followers! :)**

**Thanks for favouriting! :)**

**I forgot to say this at the beginning, I don't own Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson and the Olympians! **

**Becney :P**


	5. Goddess

**Annabeth's POV**

I held Skye's hand as we walked back into camp, and to the big house, she seemed nervous and a little scared of everything, but that was understandable after the ordeal she had been through.

"Percy! Annabeth! Grover! You're back! And oh! Who's this?" he asked, and his eyes were on Skye.

"This is Skye," I said and Skye smiled wearily at him.

"Nice to meet you Skye," he said, "You must be a demigod."

"Why's that?" Percy asked, because he's a seaweed brain, such a seaweed brain.

"For her to be able to come in here," I said, gesturing around us.

"Oh right," he said and I shook my head while Grover chuckled.

"Anyway, the gods asked for you to go to Olympus once you got back, they said they needed to talk to Skye," Chiron said.

"Gosh, and we only just got back," Percy said.

"Well, by you, they said Percy, Annabeth, and Skye," Chiron said and Percy and I held back laughs as Grover's face twisted in rage.

"So they don't think I'm important enough to be included in the party returning Skye to the gods! Without me, we wouldn't have Skye back!" he shouted, before skipping off, due to his goat legs.

"Hurry up, off you go!" Chiron said, while Percy and I laughed, but Skye was just looking concerned.

"Should I go and say thank you to him?" she asked me, and this just made Percy laugh harder.

"No Skye, he does this all the time," I said.

-IN OLYMPUS-

We pushed opened the heavy oak doors, and walked into the centre of the room, and then we bowed, well, Percy and I. Skye just stood there, looking at us with a confused expression, she didn't bow, so Percy tried to tell her too, without speaking, meaning lots of small gestures. But yet, Skye didn't seem to know what on earth he was one about, so she continued to stand.

"Skye," Zeus said, his voice booming around the hall, and I feared Skye would be zapped by one of his lightening bolts, and from the look of fear on Skye's face I knew she was thinking the same thing, Percy and I had told her about the Gods on our way here.

"Skye," Zeus repeated, but this time his voice was softer, "You have returned home," he said, and I looked up to see Hera looking as if she was about to burst into tears of joy, Apollo was beaming, Artemis was beaming, and all the other gods had similar looks of happiness.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, her face showed confusion and curiousity.

"Skye," Hera said, "We are your family."

Skye looked round at us, and we looked, shocked at her.

"You're a god Skye," I said to her and her eyes widened.

"That means," Percy said and we all turned to Zeus, who was nodding, a grin plastered on his face, and then we looked at Hera, who had tears of joy falling down her face.

"Skye, Zeus is your father and Hera your mother," I said, and Skye stared at her parents, who were beaming at her.

"But I don't... I can't be..." Skye said, looking around at the giants that are her family.

"Welcome home," Artemis said, "My lost little sister."

"But wait!" Skye called, and the gods looked at her, "If you're my family, why was I in The School? Why did I lose my memories?"

"Skye, you are a goddess, of course people would try to take you, there is this god, well he's an ex-god, he took you, and he gave you to The School. We tried to hunt him down, to find you, but he had hidden you, and at that time we didn't know of The School," Athena said, and she smiled at me, and I smiled back, she was my mother after all.

"Skye! Don't you want to know what you're a goddess of?" Apollo exclaimed, and Skye nodded enthusiastically.

"You are goddess of the air, your animal is the hawk, but birds in general!" Apollo shouted, he jumped out of his seat.

"Now Percy, Annabeth, we would like to thank you, that you brought my daughter back to me," Zeus said to us, and we nodded.

"Zeus," Skye said, and Zeus went to look at her, with love in his eyes, "Can I go to Camp Half-blood, not all the time, but on visits?" she asked.

"I suppose it would be good for you," Zeus said.

"But please, stay here for a while," Hera begged, and Skye smiled at her.

"Of course," she said and then she turned back to us, and she wrapped me in a hug, and I hugged her back, I had a feeling we were good friends. Then she did the same to Percy, and she let go smiled at us both, and then she stepped back, away from us, as she started glowing.

Light glowing brightly around her, it circled her as she started to get bigger, growing to the size of the family, and her clothes changed too. She had changed from her dingy hospital gown, to a thin greek dress, just like the ones the other goddesses around her wore, and her hair was beautiful, it was plaited and tied together with a band that looked like pure wind.

"You're beautiful," Percy murmured, and the gods laughed, Skye laughed too.

"Everyone's beautiful Percy, inside and out," she said, and then there was a sudden surge of wind, it entered the great hall, and stayed in between Zeus and Hera, it stayed there, a circle of wind, and then it disappeared, revealing an intricately designed throne, for Skye, who looked at it in amazement.

"Come, my daughter, to your throne," Zeus said, smiling broadly.

"Thank you," Skye said as she walked over to her throne, for the goddess of the air. When she sat down on it, a hawk flew over to her, perching on the arm of her throne, it was a silver hawk, and it was beautiful.

"Thank you, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, for bringing back the fourteenth Olympian," Hera said, and we bowed down to the gods, and I smiled one last time at Skye, before leaving the Great Hall.

-AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD-

When we returned to camp we were met with a number of questions, but luckily Chiron got us out of there.

"Everyone!" Chiron called, "Go back to your cabins! We will talk about this in the morning!" And with a grumble, everyone trudged back to their cabins, and Chiron led us to the Big house.

"What happened?" he demanded, and we told him about Skye, his eyebrows shot up.

"She's the missing fourteenth Olympian?" he exclaimed.

"Missing no more," I said.

"We must build her a cabin, and quickly," Chiron said.

"Relax, it's not as if she's had any kids, is it?" Percy said.

"No one knows, not even her, she lost her memory Percy, maybe she did," I said thoughtfully and Chiron nodded in agreement.

"Well you two, off to your cabins to go to bed," Chiron said, shooing us away, out of the big house.

Percy and I walked in silence back to our cabins, until he decided to speak.

"Annabeth," he said and I turned to look at him, "Do you think we'll ever see Skye again?"

"Of course," I said, Skye wouldn't leave us, she wasn't that type of person.

"Yeah, you're right," Percy said and then there was a gust of wind, and I heard a voice that sounded just like Skye's say,

"I'd never leave you guys,"

**A/N I thought that last bit was beautiful! Beautiful friendship blossoming!**

**Thanks everyone for reading this story, for your favourites, follows and reviews, I'll hopefully update tomorrow, but I've probably just jinxed it.**

**Becney :P **


	6. Cheering up Grover

**Annabeth's POV**

"Please Grover," I begged, Grover had been sulking for three days now,and it was getting annoying.

"Yeah Grover, the gods were really please with you," Percy said.

"Your lying, if they were pleased with me they would have called me up with you guys and Skye!" Grover shouted and the he stormed off.

"This has gone on long enough," Percy sighed.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do," I said, and I stood up, Percy did too, and we walked over to the Big house, Chiron was talking in front of it.

"Later we will have a game of capture the flag! It will be Athena versus Ares!" Chiron shouted, and at the mention of the game people started to cheer.

Being cabin leader, I had to make sure we had alliances, so I knew we had Poseidon, because Percy is the only one in his cabin, Hades, again because there's only Nice, and we're friends. Maybe Apollo? Hermes?

I walked over to their cabin leaders, and they agreed to join out team.

Then suddenly there was a massive gust of wind, it came from the side of the clearing, and everyone moved away from it, as it went towards Chiron, there was many cries of;

"Is it a monster?" and so people go their weapons out, but Percy and I didn't because I had a theory.

Then wind stayed by Chiron's side, and it slowed down, the wind dying down, and it revealed Skye, in a bright orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt and short denim shorts that were slightly ripped and frayed.

"Grover!" Skye shouted, and she ran at Grover, who I hadn't realised had come to the clearing.

"Thank-you!" she said as she hugged him, and he looked bewildered, his mouth open and is eyes wide, I bet anyone would do the same if a goddess came up and hugged you.

"Y-Your welcome," Grover stuttered and Skye let go, and walked into the centre of the clearing.

"Hi everyone! I'm Skye, goddess of air, daughter of Zeus and Hera!" she said and she turned around in a circle waving, most camper's jaws dropped, they probably hadn't seen a goddess before, and Skye had only been a goddess for three days.

Then Skye saw us, and she smiled and ran to me, and we hugged, I felt everyone's eyes on me but I didn't care.

"Hey Annabeth!" Skye cried and then she hugged Percy.

"Opps! Sorry Chiron, I forgot to say, Zeus says I need to stay here so that I develop my fighting abilities etc, so I'm staying for a week, I think," Skye said, tilting her head in thought.

"Hail, Skye, goddess of air," was all Chiron said, and everyone bowed, including me.

"No, no please don't bow," Skye said, trying to get people to stand back up, but everyone ignored her.

Chiron stood back up, and walked over to Skye, "Well Skye, we have a game of capture the flag later, and I wonder what team you'll go on," Chiron said with fake curiosity. I saw Clarisse's head move up slowly, she was the cabin leader of Ares, and having a goddess on your team would literally win you the game.

"Skye, who would you like to show you to your cabin?" Chiron asked.

"Grover," Skye said, and she looked at me, and I understood she was doing this to make him feel better.

"M-Me?" Grover stuttered in shock.

"Yup!" Skye cried, popping the 'p', and she ran to Grover, pulling him up so he wasn't bowing, and linked his arm.

"Show me to my cabin!" she shouted, and Grover lead her to her cabin, I had helped to design it.

**Grover's POV**

I lead Skye to her cabin, I was shocked she would have chosen me, I knew she was better friends with Annabeth and Percy, but I was touched she wanted me to show her to her cabin.

"Here it is," I said, and we came to a cabin, it was in between Zeus and Hera's cabins, and it was a whitemarble cabin, like her parents, and it's doors we remarkable, pure white, and it looked like there was wind dancing on it, you could also hear the wind. There was many columns around the door, and wind danced around them.

"It's beautiful," Skye murmured, and she hesitantly reached a hand forward to touch the doors, and at her touch they slowly opened with a click, revealing a dazzling inside.

The walls were painted pure white, with wind blowing along them, there was a table to the side, with four white leather chairs to the side, and there was two grey sofas facing a flat screen television. Then there was a set of double doors, that were white, and Skye walked forward and opened them revealing white beds, and at the end there was a massive set of boxes, it was a wall unit, with lots of different little doors, I guess it was a storage unit. Skye walked forward and opened one of the doors, and I realised it was massive inside.

"I love it!" Skye squealed, and she turned and smiled at me.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Skye! Can I talk to you?" Annabeth called, I guess she was going to get Skye to join her team.

"Coming!" Skye shouted, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cabin, and then she hugged Annabeth again.

"Skye, do you know what capture the flag is?" Annabeth asked and Skye shook her head.

"Two teams try to get each other's flag, they attack and defend all to practise survival," Annabeth said.

"Skye!" Someone shouted, and we turned around to see Clarisse behind us.

"What do you want?" I asked, and Clarisse glared at me.

"Nothing from you punk," she said to me, and she she turned to Skye, "Will you join my team?"

"What for?" Skye asked confused.

"Skye, join my team," Annabeth said, "It's for capture the flag, the game I told you about."

"Isn't it unfair if I join in?" Skye said and Clarisse and Annabeth shook their heads eagerly wanting her to join their team.

"What team are you on, Grover?" she asked me, and I was shocked she wanted to know, maybe it was so she was against me.

"Annabeth's team," I said quietly.

"Okay, I'll go with you!" she said to Annabeth, who smiled, revealed at her choice.


	7. Promises

**Gazzy's POV**

I sat on the sofa, Ella and Dr M now where in sight, they didn't want us here, we all knew that. The flock sat in the various seats in the living room, Fang on a chair, Iggy and I on a sofa, and Nudge and Angel on another sofa.

"Angel, please," Fang begged for the hundredth time, he wanted Angel to let us go help Max, but we all knew what she would say.

"Fang, I have to keep my promise," Angel said, and Fang's face twisted in anger.

"Max's life is more important than your promise to her!" he shouted.

"Max won't die Fang!" Angel screamed, "And she chose to do this! She saved you, by going to get her you throw away her sacrifice, for you to be safe!"

"She needs us Angel!" Fang yelled.

"I don't care! I'm keeping my promise!" Angel cried and she stood up, "Don't think I can't see how you all hate me! I read your thoughts! I know your trying to get me out! But I'm KEEPING MY PROMISE!"

"What is going on?" Dr M demanded, I guess she had heard the yelling.

"Angel is refusing to let us go!" Fang bellowed.

"I'm keeping my promise!" Angel yelled, her face red with rage.

"That's enough," Dr M shouted and Angel and Fang glared at one another, "Your acting like kids!"

"I am a child!" Angel shouted.

"Yes, but Fang your not," Dr M said, and Fang's face returned to his previous mask of no emotion.

"Quit yelling your doing my head in!" Ella yelled as she came down the stairs and stood at the door next to Dr M.

"Now, you need to-" Dr M started but she was cut off by the front window crashing in, glass falling everywhere. I heard Ella scream, and I saw a head of a serpent type of thing, and I slowly back away, with no idea of what was going on.

"What is that?" Angel cried, and I saw her, and ran to her side, to protect her, she may have been acting like an idiot, but she was still my sister.

"I have no idea!" Fang shouted, and then there was another head, and this one opened it's mouth, revealing flames, they shot from it's mouth, towards Fang, who jumped away, to Nudge and Iggy.

"What are you doing?" Dr M cried, and she looked utterly confused, as did Ella.

"Can't you see it?" I asked them.

"What? All I can see is a fire truck, that accidentally crashed into our window," Ella said.

"WHAT?" We all exclaimed, what fire truck.

"It's a monster, and even I can tell that, and I'm blind if you hadn't noticed," Iggy said.

"Stop being stupid!" Dr M said, and one of the heads came closer to Angel and I, and it attempted to bite us, so Angel threw one of Dr M's vases at it's head.

"ANGEL!" Dr M yelled, "That was one of my antique vases! Go to your room!"

"It's a monster Dr M, and I needed to use it for self defence!" Angel cried.

"Stop lying and all of you go to your rooms!" Dr M screamed, and then yet another head came through, and the one that breathed fire, breathed fire, burning one of the sofa's we had previously been sitting on.

"GAZZY!" Ella shouted, and they were looking at me as if I had burnt it.

"They can't see it?" I said in disbelief, and Nudge nodded.

"How are we going to fight it?" Angel asked.

"Fire? Iggy, Gazzy bombs?" Fang asked, and I reached into my pocket, holding several bombs, and Iggy did the same.

"Burn baby burn," Iggy shouted as Angel cut one of the heads off, and I threw a bomb to the stump that was it's neck, lighting it one fire, it was working.

Then we continued, Nudge, Angel and Fang chopping the heads off and Iggy and I throwing bombs at the stumps that remained. I high-fived Iggy, and Angel hugged Nudge, Fang sighed in relief.

Then I remembered Dr M and Ella, who were looking at us in disgust, there eyes mad, and there expressions angry.

"Get out," Dr M hissed, and Ella glared at us.

"Please Dr M, we can explain-" Fang started but Dr M cut him off.

"I don't want your excuses, get out, I never want to see you again," she snarled, and we slowly left, walking out of the living room, and into the hall, putting on our jackets and leaving.

"Where are we going now Fang?" I asked as we took off, I looked back to see if Ella and Dr M would wave us off, but they hadn't moved.

"To Max," he said and we all looked at Angel, who to our surprise, nodded in agreement.

**Fang's POV**

We had been flying for hours, I kept on telling everyone we were nearly there, but where there is, I'll never know. I had no clue of where we should go, I refuse to believe Max wouldn't be out of The School by now, knowing her, she would be trying to shout to the world where she is, and trying to find us.

But she might have gone to Dr M and Ella, as they are her family, but that just reminded me of this the weird events of this monster. How could a monster crash in through their front window and they think it's a fire truck? It's not possible, unless it's something to do with our DNA, but that's still very unlikely.

I was puzzled, confused and wrapped up in my own thoughts, until Angel spoke.

"Fang, everyone's tired, I think we should make camp," she said, and I nodded, and signalled for us to fly down to a clearing. Then we set up a fire, and I decided to take watch, and everyone fell asleep.

Max, she was on my mind, according to Angel, I loved her, and as much as I wanted to deny it, part of me agreed with her. I cared about Max, always looking our for her, more than I was for everyone else. When she spoke I listened intently, and when she touched me, not like that but when her hand brushed against mine, I felt tinkles run through my body, in a good way. I suppose I'm not good at expressing my feelings, now I'm acting like a girl, but normally I just wear my emotionless mask, because the less they see, the less they hurt.

**A/N Hey guys! This chappie was about the flock, because AwesomeWierdo wanted to know whats happening to them!**

**Guest (If your different people sorry): Thanks, I'll try update often!**

**Stardust Light: Thanks, I like making Skye different from Max, in all the ways you said, modesty etc. I though Skye was a better suited name than Max, also because she lost her memory, and is becoming a different person. I try update often, I write like all the time! THANK YOU!**

**Peachee1: Thanks, how you liked this chappie!**

**AwesomeWeirdo: This chappie is about the flock (as you should know if you read it), and you'll have to find out if the gods can give her her memories back. **

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	8. Am I no good?

**Percy's POV**

I was all armoured up, as was Annabeth and Grover, but Skye said she didn't want armour.

"Skye, you need to have armour," Annabeth said.

"But it's only a game," Skye said, looking at Annabeth with those innocent eyes of hers.

"I know, but you could get hurt, so you need to be protected," Annabeth said, and reluctantly Skye nodded, Annabeth went to go get her some armour.

"Oh no, I have my own armour," Skye said, and then there was a whirlwind of wind around her, and then it all disappeared, and revealed Skye, in a beautiful set of armour.

"Skye!" Chiron called out, and then he saw us, and came over, he looked impressed by her armour, "Remember, only a little of your power," he said and Skye nodded.

"Skye! You need a sword!" Grover exclaimed, and we all turned around to the set of swords available behind us.

"I have one of them too," Skye said and then a hawk flew in through one of the open windows, and perched on Skye's shoulder, a sword in its beak.

"Thank you," Skye said to the hawk, petting it, and then taking the sword, the hawk flew off again, out of the window.

"This is heaven's whirlwind, my sword," Skye said, and I looked at it, it was intricate, there was different inscriptions written in tiny letters, also the blade was a shade of silver that I'd never seen before, it looked insanely sharp, but yet like it wouldn't hurt a fly.

"That's...that's..." I said, but I couldn't find the words to describe it, the sword was amazing, it made our entire armoury look like play toys.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies, poor poor flies," Skye said, and Annabeth and Grover laughed, but I pouted.

"Time for capture the flag!" Someone called, and we filed out of the armoury, Grover and Annabeth laughed, Skye looking insanely beautiful, and me pouting.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Right, the teams," Chiron said, once everyone had gathered in the forest clearing, "It's Athena versus Ares, Athena is allied with Poseidon, Hades, Apollo and Hermes, Ares is allied with Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter and Hephaestus," Chiron handed Clarisse and I our flags. "Athena blue, Ares red, go!" he shouted, and everyone ran to their team's base.

"Right!" I shouted as everyone gathered where we placed our flag, our base, "Athena, Poseidon and Hades attack, in various small groups from different directions, one group run straight ahead, they will be the distraction. Apollo and Hermes, you are defence, create traps etc., to make sure they get nowhere near the flag."

"Where do I go?" Skye asked.

"What are your skills?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm only allowed to use little of my powers," Skye said.

"You be defence, stay with Will," I said, gesturing to Will, who was the cabin leader.

"Hi Will!" Skye called cheerfully, and I watched as Will leaded her to her position. I walked over to Percy and Nico, we were the usual team, and we normally got the flag in the end.

Then the horn sounded, signalling for the game to start, and with a smile at Skye, I ran off with Percy and Nico, to the side.

We crept around, seeing no one, and kept on running, until we saw a group of Ares' cabin patrolling in front of us. Percy, Nico and I held back, hiding behind a bush, breathing quietly.

"No one here," I heard one of them say, and the other grunt in agreement, before they turned around, and walked away, their footsteps becoming quieter and softer.

"That was close," Nico said and Percy smirked.

**Will's POV**

I wasn't sure on Skye's skills, she wasn't even sure of them herself, but she can't be too bad, she's a goddess!

"Everyone!" I called, attracting everyone's attention, "Hermes, you're going to head the defence, seeing where they are coming from, Apollo, we're staying here, luring them in and taking them out," I said, and everyone cheered.

"You left me out," Skye said sadly, "Am I no good?" she said.

"No, you're staying with me," I said and she smiled, the one thing you didn't want was an unhappy goddess on your side, some attack both friend and foe alike, and that is scary.

"Thanks Will, can I do something?" she asked, and I looked at her, confused, because normally you don't ask, so I nodded. Skye smiled at me, and then there was a whirl wind around our flag, around a meter away from it.

There was gasps and cheers from my cabin, and I smiled gratefully at Skye, and I saw she wasn't done.

I felt a breeze run through the clearing, it got weaker when it came over to us, and then I realised everyone had wind coming in their direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"The wind will pick you up when you fall, it we be a breath of fresh air," Skye said, a smile plastered on her face, and soon everyone was smiling, we were going to win this!

The wind died down, and I felt fresher, lighter and like I was standing in front of a fan.

"They're coming!" I heard a shouted, and then before I knew it, there was Ares campers all around us, there weapons out and glistening in the sunlight.

Then we started to fight, and luckily I was fighting Clarisse, note my sarcasm!

She was attacking me full on, swinging her sword in every direction, cutting me in several places. But I blocked her sometimes, and she starting to look annoyed, and I looked around and realised why.

Skye was hovering above the ground, wings keeping her aloft, and there was wind everywhere, knocking people over, and helping people up.

"You're not going to win this," I growled at Clarisse, and she hissed at me in response.

"You think you can win, it's only because you have a goddess on your side!" she snarled.

Then there was an ear splittingly loud roar, and everyone stopped fighting, and looked in the direction the sound came from.

"What was that?" Clarisse asked, and she walked forward slowly, and there was another ear splitting roar.

"Get back!" I shouted, and Clarisse flew backwards, like literally, and I realised Skye had pushed her back with her wind. Skye wore a solemn expression, and she lowered herself onto the ground, and came to Clarisse and me.

"Go find Chiron, tell him there's something in the woods," Skye called behind her, and some people ran away to carry out her command. Then Skye raised her hand, and there was a quiet flapping of wings, and then a hawk landed on her shoulder.

"Find what's out there," she whispered to it, and it took off in the direction of the monster.

We all stood there, on guard, swords and daggers and spears out and ready to attack the upcoming monster.

There was a horn blow, echoing through the forest, signalling the end of the game, but yet also danger.

Then Skye's hawk came back, and she looked deep in its eyes, and knew what it had seen.

"Get back, all of you, run," Skye said, and we turned to her, shocked, and her face was blank.

"Why? What is it?" Clarisse asked.

"It's Agruis and Oreius," Skye whispered and I turned around to see two bear like monsters snarling, teeth bearing and claws out stretched.

**A/N HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPIE! :D**

**16craftytigers: YAY! It's good to know you like it, and Skye/Max and the flock will meet soon, very soon. :D**

**Becney :P **


	9. New York & Gorgons

**Angel's POV**

We were lost, hopeless and lost, we had no clue to Max's whereabouts, and we just wandered around aimlessly, camping in random places, and feeling sad.

_I don't see the point in living when she's not here at my side,_ Fang thought.

_What's the point in talking when I shouldn't be listened too; I don't deserve that pleasure,_ Nudge thought.

_What are we going to do without her?_ Iggy thought.

_Everyone's falling apart, _Gazzy thought.

Me, I was stuck listening to their sad thoughts. Yes, we all miss Max, but we can't _find_ her, so we need to find somewhere permanent and keep on looking.

"Fang?" I called out into the darkness of the cave, and everyone looked at me, taking them away from their thoughts on Max, "I think we should buy a house, and continue the search from there," I said.

"How will we pay for it?" Iggy asked.

"With the Max card," I said, and at her name everyone visibly flinched.

"Okay," Was all that Iggy said, but Nudge and Fang didn't move.

I wasn't over Max, not at all, it's just I know she'll be alright, she's the invincible, indestructible Maximum Ride, never defeated, and she won't ever be.

"I don't think we should do that," Fang said, and Nudge nodded in agreement, "Max didn't want us to settle down, and anyway, we'd find her better if we didn't have to stay in the same place," Fang said.

"But everyone needs a rest, a place to stay and call our own, and then from there we can look for Max," I said.

"I agree with Angel," Gazzy said.

"I agree with Fang, we need to find Max and help her," Iggy said.

"It's up to you Nudge," I said and turned to my best friend, she didn't look up, she just pointed at Fang, not ushering a word.

"Fine," I said, and I slouched down against the cave, "Where should we go?" I asked half-heartedly, if they wanted to get themselves killed then so be it. But I would try to protect them; I would keep my promise to Max, my mother.

"How about the Institute of Higher Living, they had the biggest files, they must have something on Max," Iggy said, hope gaining in his voice, Nudge nodded slightly and Fang nodded too.

"New York it is then," I muttered, and we went to the edge of the cliff, and flew off into the sky.

**Will's POV**

Skye was in front of us in an instant, pushing us backwards, as the bear creature slashed with their claws.

She put her hands on the ground, and there was two whirl winds, appearing at the monsters feet, and they circled around them, growing in size and speed as time went on.

Then Skye walked forward with her blade in hand, and stabbed the whirlwinds, that once their occupants were dead, stopped, revealing a pile of ashes.

"That wasn't so bad," Clarisse said.

"I wasn't worried about that," Skye said, and she turned to us, "I was worried about how they got in, and whether others can get in too."

And at that moment, Chiron and all the other campers ran into the clearing, and see us, the Apollo cabin and a few people from Ares' cabin and Skye, relaxed, but then they noticed the two piles of ashes.

"What happened?" Chiron asked Skye.

"Agruis and Oreius," was all Skye said, and Chiron's face was a mixture of confusion and horror.

"Skye, I want to speak to you in the big house and you Clarisse and Will," Chiron said and gestured for us to follow him.

We would have a lot of explaining to do.

**Fang's POV**

It didn't take long to get to the Institute, only a few hours of flying, and when we landed on a beach, I remembered it as the one where Ari attacked us, where Max kissed me, and then my heart ached for Max. It felt like there was a part of me missing, that I wasn't whole without her. I guess Angel was right, I did love her, that would explain what I was feeling now.

I looked at everyone else, and saw they had similar expressions of pain, they must be remembering too.

"We shouldn't stop here," Angel said quietly, and I nodded in agreement.

"But where are we going to go then?" Iggy asked.

"Well," Angel said, she looked deep in thought, "We could look around, I mean, Max's voice told her the way, and I don't suppose anyone remembers it?"

We all shook our heads, unsure of what to do.

"Why don't we fly about, looking for the building?" Iggy suggested.

"Good idea," Gazzy said, and we all nodded in agreement.

Then we looked around, making sure no one was going to see us, before kicking off the ground, and flying up into the air, looking for the Institute of higher living.

**Will's POV**

"We're not lying Chiron," I sighed; Chiron didn't believe that the bear monsters had somehow made it through the barrier.

"It's impossible, the barrier is still up," Chiron protested.

"Chiron, do you doubt the word of two cabin leaders and a goddess?" Skye asked, and I could see her patience was wearing thin. Suddenly the sky was darker, clouds blocking out the sun, and thunder rolled across the sky, Zeus. Chiron noticed this, and he gulped nervously.

"No Skye, I do not doubt your word, but I do not understand how monsters could have made it into camp," Chiron said and Skye softened.

"Neither do I Chiron, but I fear that if they could come through, something worse could get through," Skye said, then right on cue, screaming echoed through the big house. Everyone sprang to their feet, and ran out of the house, to see three women, standing in the centre of camp. With one look at them I could tell who they were, Stheno, Euryale and Medusa, the gorgons.

Campers ran in fear, but Nico, Percy and Annabeth stood in front of the gorgons, their eyes shut. I saw Thomas, a camper from my cabin, about to look at the gorgons, and Medusa was turned in his direction.

"Thomas!" I shouted, and suddenly there was a gust of wind, that forced his face to the side, so he couldn't see the gorgons, and I turned to see Skye looking at Thomas.

"Thank you," I sighed gratefully to Skye, who smiled at me, and then ran forward to Annabeth's side.

**A/N HEY GUYS! The gorgons are attacking! The flock are in New York! I know in the first book Percy killed Medusa, but I though she should come back.**

**AwesomeWierdo: I agree Skye is epic :D! I'll start writing the next chappie now!**

**16craftytigers: I agree, it would be fun, she'll reunite with the flock soon, you'll just have to wait and see! ;)**

**Guest: Thanks, yeah, go Skye! I'll start writing the next chappie now!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P **


	10. Keep your eyes shut

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood there, with Percy and Nico one my left, my eyes shut, so I didn't look into the gorgons eyes, and turn to stone. I felt a gust of wind at my side, and then I heard Skye's voice on my right.

"Hey guys, keep your eyes shut, there's three of them right in front of you," she said.

"How come you don't have to shut your eyes?" Nico shouted.

"I'm a goddess, it takes a while for them to turn me to stone if I look," Skye said,

"How are we going to fight?" Percy asked.

"I have an idea!" Skye shouted, "If I blow some wind down their faces, I can make them close their eyes!"

"Do it then!" Nico shouted.

Then I heard a gust of wind, and then a series of screams of protest.

"They're closed!" Skye shouted and I opened my eyes, to see three gorgons, their eyes shut, and the snakes that were their hair hissing in protest.

"Go! Go! Go!" I shouted and we all ran forward, swords at out sides, and I aimed for Medusa, Percy Stheno, and Nico Euryale.

And then it happened, a group of campers, that I recognised as from Hermes, walked forward, and Luke leading them.

"Hello Annabeth," he said, and I stopped dead in my tracks, as did Percy and Nico.

"Luke," Percy spat, and we all raised our swords again.

"You think you can fight us?" Luke said mockingly, "The only reason you stand a chance is because of your newbie goddess."

"Don't you dare insult Skye!" Nico shouted, Percy and him were protective of Skye, she was their cousin.

"Are you going to stop me," Luke taunted and Nico and Percy charged, it was an illogical move, and Luke's group of Hermes campers and some monsters attacked.

I tried to take down as many as possible, I saw the Ares cabin join in, but yet there were still loads of them, and a small number of piles of ash.

Then I heard a scream, precisely Skye's scream, and I turned around to see her, monsters all around her, holding her still and there was Medusa, standing in front of her.

"Open your eyes, little girly, you know you want to, you want to save your friends, but how can you do that when you have your eyes shut?" Medusa hissed, and the snakes she had for hair slithered over Skye's face.

I was too focused on Skye, because she was like a little sister to me, to realise what was coming for me, a monster, a Chimera was on top of me, and it's claws cut my side. I screamed out in pain, and then it all went wrong.

There was a gust of wind, pushing the Chimera off me, and I stabbed it, killing it instantly, and I turned around, dreading what was happening.

Skye had opened her eyes to help me, she sent that gust of wind, but she was looking into Medusa's eyes, and I cried out, running to her, but I was too slow.

Skye was turned to stone.

The Skye erupted; bolts of lightning everywhere, and out of nowhere, arrows flew out of the trees, hitting all the monsters, Luke and his group of evil campers turned and ran.

Then Artemis and her hunters came out of the woods, Artemis looked angry, very angry.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Skye, Percy and Nico turned around, and gasped. I felt tears well up in my eyes, as I saw Skye, a stone statue.

She was standing there; it looked as if she was being held by someone, that someone was keeping her there. But the look on her face, it was full of fear, full of innocence.

"No," Artemis murmured, and I saw tears running down her checks, "No," she said, louder this time.

"No," she sobbed, and this time she fell to the floor, Thalia, smiled sadly at me, and then went to Artemis' side, patting her back soothingly. It then started to rain, fat droplets of water dropping down out of the sky, and there was no wind, it just made more tears fall

"We only just got her back," she sobbed, and I stared at my best friend, the girl who was like a little sister to me, who was now a stone statue.

**Percy's POV**

Everyone was silent at dinner, all I could see was glum faces, and on some people tear stained faces, like Annabeth. She blamed herself, when it was my fault, Nico could have taken Luke, and I should have helped Annabeth, and Skye. If I hadn't been so hot headed then Skye wouldn't have been turned to stone.

Chiron wasn't at dinner, everything was chaos, Zeus and Hera had come down to camp to see Skye, and they both cried, you could hear Hera's sobs from the opposite side of camp, and the sky was a war of storms, lightning flashing every second.

They had come down to get Skye, and they had taken her back to Olympus, to try and find a cure, some way to bring her back, but everyone knew there was very little hope.

I sat down at my table, after sacrificing some of my food to my dad, and I ate in silence, as did everyone else.

"Look!" Will Solace, cabin leader of Apollo stood up, "Skye wouldn't want us all to mope around, she'd want us to be happy, so I think we should think of all the amazing things she did for each one of us!" he shouted, and all eyes were on him.

"She helped my cabin in capture the flag, she used her powers to make us stand up, a gust of wind would push us back up again if we fell down," he said.

"When Toby spilled his water on me, she used her power to make it dry instantly," a girl from the Aphrodite cabin said.

"She made me feel special, useful and necessary," Grover said sadly, not looking up.

Then everyone wanted to speak, to say what Skye did for them, and outside the rain got lighter, I guess Zeus was a little happier.

**Fang's POV**

We had flown for ages, and had no luck in finding the Institute of Higher living, so we decided to camp in some nearby woods.

We were walking around them, looking for a suitable clearing, when we heard a group of people, and so by sheer instinct I signalled for the flock to hide in some bushes, and we listened in to their conversation.

"Now the goddess is out the way, it will make it all easier," one of them said, and from his tone I could tell he was the leader.

"The gods are in turmoil, after the loss of Zeus' daughter, and so is the camp, the goddess was a friend to them all, now is the perfect time to strike," the leader said.

"Is this really the right time? I mean, we just lost loads of monsters and the gorgons," someone said, and I was very confused, goddesses and gorgons?

"Selene, you can't go back to your old life, they know you are a traitor now, there's no turning back," the leader replied, and they all marched off.

"What was that about?" Iggy asked.

"I have no clue," I said and I gestured for everyone to stand up, and we continued walking, deeper and deeper into the forest, until we came to a clearing.

"Let's camp here," I said, and everyone started to look for a place to sleep.

"Look," Gazzy said, and we all stared at him.

"What?" I asked, and he pointed to a sign, and I stared at it, reading the words over and over again,

CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

**A/N OH NO! SKYE IS A STONE STATUE! YAY! THE FLOCK ARE COMING TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD! **

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING SKYE A STONE STATUE! ALL HOPE IS NOT LOST (I will tell you no more!)**

**If you guys want to have any pairings please tell me, Niggy? Fax? Percabeth? Anything else? **

**Becney :P**


	11. Explainations

**Percy's POV**

I walked over to the cliffs, and saw Annabeth's figure against the horizon. She'd been here for hours, telling us all it was so 'she could think', everyone knew she blamed herself for Skye's _condition_, no matter what we, or the gods said.

I silently walked over to Annabeth, sitting down next to her, looking across the stormy sky, I was wondering whether we would ever see sunshine ever again.

"Hey," she murmured, her gaze not moving from the sky in front of her.

"It's not your fault," I said softly, and she turned too looked at me, and I studied her face. Her eyes, red and raw from cry, her expression solemn, and her mouth, her usual smile nowhere to be found, a frown in its place.

"It is," she said, her voice bare as she choked the words out, "Skye opened her eyes to save me, if I had have been stronger then she wouldn't have looked at the gorgons and she wouldn't have," she trailed off, but I couldn't believe she'd think that.

"And you're supposed to be a daughter of Athena," I chuckled, and she turned and pouted at me.

"You're one of the strongest people in this camp, it's my fault not yours," I said, and her eyes widened.

"How is it your fault?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have been so hot headed, Nico could have taken Luke, I should have helped you and Skye," I said quietly.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, and I knew she was serious, she used my full name, and "It's not your fault," she whispered, looking up into my eyes.

I looked back into her, looking at her princess like golden curls, her stormy grey eyes, that looked as if they were thinking a million things at once.

We both leaned forward, our lips inches away from each other, and then, of course it had to be ruined.

"Guys!" Nico shouted, as he stumbled into the clearing behind us, then he looked at us, assessed the situation, and blushed.

"Is it a good time?" he said, and Annabeth and I blushed.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise, we were just thinking," Annabeth said, looking away, at the horizon.

"Yeah, thinking," I said, and I turned away as well.

"So it was you two?" he exclaimed, and we turned back around again to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time, causing us to blush furiously.

"Many things, but I mean, Zeus came down and he said he understands the pain that we, the campers, are going through, so he brought Skye's statue down here, and it will be in the big house. Hera said that they heard there conversations we were having and realised how much she meant to us. Anyway, the hunters are staying, and Hermes campers need to be questioned about the whole Luke thing, and there some new campers!" Nico said, all in one breath, very unlike him, and he sighed at the end, "You need to come back to camp."

I nodded at him, as did Annabeth, before standing up, and then giving her my hand to help her up, she refused to meet my eyes.

We silently walked back to camp, each of us deep in thought, but I kept on thinking, having Skye, as a statue, back at camp, was that good or bad? I mean, as much as I wanted to see her, I wanted to see _her_, not remember what happened to her.

Then we walked into camp, out of the forest, and everyone was quieter, walking slowly, and to my surprise, there wasn't any fighting going on, anywhere.

"Chiron said he wants you guys to explain it all the newbies," Nico said, and Annabeth and I grimaced, nowadays we were always given this job, explanations. Whenever there was someone new, we were the first people to give them answers. I remember when Matthew came, a child of Apollo.

_"So basically, the Greek gods are real, and you're one of their kids," I said, cutting off Annabeth's long explanation, earning myself a glare._

_The boy, Matthew looked at us, his emotions unclear, and then he started laughing._

_"What's so funny?" Annabeth asked._

_"Sorry," he choked out between his laughs, "But Greek gods? Seriously? Is that the best you two can come up with?"_

_And we stood there, our mouths dropped down to the floor, because this was one reaction we hadn't been expecting._

_"What? Are you for real?" Matthew said after looking at our expressions._

Annabeth and I always got this job, most recently with Skye, not Percy, don't go there.

There was five figures, all standing closely to each other, I guess they were a group, like Annabeth was when she first came her with Luke and Thalia.

I looked at Annabeth, who met my eyes, and smiled reassuringly at me, before walking up to the kids.

I looked at them; the youngest was a little girl, who simply looked like an angel, with a mess of blond curls, and blue eyes. Next to her stood a boy, who looked related to her, surprisingly, with the same blue eyes and blond hair, though his hair was messier and straighter than the other girl's. Next to him was a boy who looked a lot older than him, with strawberry blonde hair, and unfocused eyes. And on his left was his polar opposite, a boy, around the same age as his opposite, but with black hair and dark skin, with olive coloured skin. There was a girl, a pre-teen next to him, her dark hair covering her face, and her mocha-coloured skin that complemented her dark brown eyes, full of sadness.

"Hello," I said and they all looked up at me, stopping their conversation, "I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase," I said, starting off on the usual routine.

"Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel," the emo one said, gesturing to the people as he spoke.

"Percy," the little girl, Angel, said as she walked forward to me, "Why is everyone so sad?"

"Because today we lost a friend, a very special friend," I answered sadly, and the look in her eyes, made me feel as if she knew that pain.

"Well, let's start, this is Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said, breaking the silence, "You know the Greek gods?" she asked them, and they nodded.

"They're real, and this is a camp for their children, for us, for you," I said, and the younger ones eyes widened.

**A/N HEY GUYS! Sorry this one's a bit boring, it's just the introductions, but the next chappie should be better! :D**

**SORRY! I haven't updated in ages!**

**AwesomeWierdo: Thanks, you know owe me a virtual cookie! Mwahahahaha! **

**Becney :P **


	12. Conditions & Claiming

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I had given the flock, as they called themselves, the usual tour, and shown them to the Hermes cabin, where they'd be staying.

Then Phoebe came up to me, with a worried expression on her face, and she had a nervous look in her eyes.

"Annabeth!" she called, and I turned around to look at her, "Have you seen Thalia?"

"No, why? When did you last see her?" I asked.

"Ages ago, I'm worried, she was really looking forward to meeting Skye, she was saying how she always wanted a sister and stuff," she said, not meeting my eyes, because we both knew how dangerous an angry Thalia could be.

"We should start looking," I said to her, and she nodded, before walking off.

I turned around and found Percy, who was talking to Grover, and I told them that Thalia was missing.

"We need to start searching, like now!" Grover exclaimed, looking worried he walked off.

Percy was about to walk off in another direction, but then I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go together," I said, and he grinned before following me.

We entered the forest, not talking, but searching, looking for any movement. Then I realised I was still holding his hand, and blushed before letting go. But then he reached out, and grabbed my hand, and I looked up at him with confused eyes.

"It's okay, I don't mind," he said, and he blushed, and grinned at me.

We searched the forest, and then the rest of camp, hand in hand, but yet finding no Thalia. We met up with Grover and the hunter, both hadn't seen her either, and I was really worried.

Then I saw a figure, Thalia, walking into the Big house, and I pulled Percy's hand, in her direction. And he ran alongside me, to the Big house in Thalia's pursuit.

"Thalia," I said, as we enter the house, entering the room she had gone in, and I gasped.

There, in front of me, was Skye's statue, and in front of it, was a sobbing Thalia.

"Thalia," Percy murmured, before moving forward, and hugging her, she was crying into his shoulder. I followed suit, and sat down next to her, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"What are you guys doing here?" she choked out, still sobbing.

"We didn't know where you were, people are out looking for you," Percy said, he looked at me, unsure of Thalia's behaviour.

I shrugged my shoulders, Thalia hadn't even met Skye, but Phoebe said she was really looking forward to it, and saw Skye as her sister.

"What's wrong Thalia?" Percy asked, and Thalia tried to compose herself, her sobs stopped and she sat straighter.

"She's my half-sister, and I never got to speak to her, not utter a word, I bet she didn't even know who I was," Thalia said, more tears poured down her cheeks, but at least she wasn't sobbing.

"I'm sorry Thalia," Percy said sadly, and in a soft voice.

"I told her about you," I said, and both Thalia and Percy turned to look at me, "I told her she had a brave half-sister, Thalia Grace, who protected the camp, who saved my life. She really wanted to meet you, she said you were her new idol," I said, and now tears were in my eyes.

"You told her? About me?" Thalia said, and she looked shock.

"Of course," I said, my vision blurry with tears, and Thalia's expression turned from shock to anger.

"I'm gonna kill the people that did this, I'm gonna kill all three of those gorgons, and those traitors to Olympus, and no one can stop me," Thalia growled, and I was shock, like Percy was, at her sudden change.

"Now Thalia, you don't get all the fun," a voice said and we turned around to see Artemis leaning against the door frame, looking at Skye's statue.

"Don't think you're doing this on your own, the camp's helping too," Percy said, and Artemis and Thalia only nodded, their gazes fixed on Skye's statue.

**Fang's POV**

I was confused, Max had always taught us not to settle down, not to trust adults, and other people quickly, but there was something about this place that felt like _home_? But that was impossible, the only place that felt right was by Max's side, and I couldn't get side tracked, we needed to get out of here and find her, save her, we'd wasted enough time.

I walked forward, to the person with goat legs, at first I'd thought he was an experiment, like us, but then he said all the stuff about gods, and him being a satyr.

We didn't really believe this stuff, we hadn't seen any proof of it so far, and we were cautious, this could just be a camp for the mentally challenged.

Then there was a flash of light, and I turned around to see a glowing dove, on Nudge's head, the flock's jaws dropped at the strange symbol. But the people around us started to stare, and we were curious to its meaning.

"Hail, Nudge, daughter of Aphrodite," the horse man, Chiron said, and the campers repeated it.

"OMG! Another sister! This will be great, I mean, I can tell you have a good sense of fashion, from your clothes, and your hair, you'll fit in perfectly!" a girl shouted, and she ran forward, with her friend next to her, and scooped Nudge up, and walked away with her.

"Hey!" Iggy and I shouted in unison.

"It's alright Fang, they are taking her to her cabin, with her sisters," the man with goat legs, Grover, he called himself said to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Then three people, Percy, Annabeth and another girl, walked out of the Big house, strange name, the girl's faces were red from crying, and it made me curious.

"What happened?" Percy asked, his arm around Annabeth.

"One of the flock just got claimed," Grover said, over his shoulder to Percy, who nodded.

Another flash of light, and this time there was a flaming hammer over Iggy's head, and we all stared at him, confused as to what was going on.

"Hail, Iggy, son of Hephaestus," Chiron chanted again, and yet again the campers chanted it again.

"Hey Iggy right?" a boy asked, coming up to Iggy, "You're in our cabin now bro, follow me." And they walked away with Iggy following them.

"Can someone _please_ explain what the hell is going on?" Fang shouted, and then with another flash there was a scythe above his head.

"Hail, Fang, son of Thanatos," Chiron said, and the camper repeated it.

"I don't care!" Fang shouted, and turned to Chiron, "What the hell does this mean?"

"Your godly parents, yours is a minor god, of death," Chiron said, and Fang, along with the rest of the flock looked taken aback by this.

**A/N HEY GUYS! I hope you guys liked the godly parents so far! :P**

**AwsomeWierdo: Sorry, hope this one's better! :D**

**16craftytigers: This chappie (and the next one) will answer all your questions!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	13. WAKE UP!

**Fang's POV**

"We either stay together or not at all," he declared and Angel and Gazzy nodded behind him.

"That's right! You can't separate us! We're-"but he was cut off by another flash and there was the image of a staff, with two snakes wrapped around it and wings at the top.

"Hail, Gasman, son of Hermes," Chiron said, and the campers, tired of the continuous chanting moaned the repeat, and two boys just picked Gazzy up, and walked away.

Then everyone turned to look at Angel, expecting to see some strange symbol appear above her head, even she was looking up. But yet, nothing happened, and soon the campers and everyone moved away.

"If it's our parents, why haven't I been 'claimed'?" Angel asked Chiron.

"Olympus is in turmoil, one of their own goddesses, Zeus and Hera's daughter has been turned to stone protecting this camp, our home," Chiron said softly.

"So what? I still deserve to be claimed, does my parent not want me?" Angel asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, no, they're just very busy," Chiron said.

"What kind of parent is that? Too busy to notice their own child!" Angel shouted, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Calm down," Percy said, and I realised it was only Angel and I with Chiron, Percy, Annabeth and that other girl.

"Don't tell her what to do!" I snarled.

"Calm down!" Annabeth shouted.

"Shut up!" Angel cried.

"Leave her alone!" Percy yelled.

"What're you gonna do about it?" I bellowed, getting closer to Percy.

"I said, leave her alone," Percy hissed.

"I don't give a damn about-"I started but the other girl with them cut me off.

"I've had enough! I've had enough drama for one day! I've watched my own sister turned to stone in front of my eyes, and never uttered a word to her. I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES! GO TO YOUR CABIN!" the girl yelled, and I flinched at the glare she was giving me.

"Don't tell me what to do! GUYS!" I shouted out, and Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy poked their heads out of the doors of their cabins, "WE'RE LEAV-"but Angel cut me off.

"She's here," she murmured, looking unbelieving and shocked.

"What is it Angel?" I asked quietly, and everyone was looking at her, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy running to us.

"Where is she?" Angel yelled, and she glared at the girl, "Tell me where Max is!"

I looked at her, and I smirked, "I knew something was wrong with you guys, you're working for The School, that explains you half goat men, experiments gone wrong!" I sneered, and I, along with the rest of the flock, cracked my knuckles.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chiron said firmly.

"Stop lying!" Iggy screamed.

"We're not lying! What the Hades are you one about?" Percy yelled.

"You are scientists! You're gonna capture us! Torture us! All in the name of science!" Gazzy yelled.

"And to believe we trusted you! We will free Max! Now TELL US WHERE SHE IS!" Nudge demanded.

"We have no clue who 'Max' is! Or The School! And we're not scientists!" Annabeth shouted.

"Stop lying!" Angel yelled.

"SHUT UP THE LOT OF YEAH!" the other girl shouted, and everyone turned to her, even Chiron who was watching this in confusion.

"Now," she said, and she looked at each one of us, "I can tell you lot have had a troublesome past, everyone here has, but you need to stop blaming us, we have no clue about scientists and The School."

"Can you take us to Max? The girl, the girl you think of as a sister, Thalia Grace," Angel said stepping forward.

"Sister?" the flock exclaimed.

"You're from Skye's past?" Chiron, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia gasped, looking shocked.

"Who's Skye?" Nudge asked, looking very confused.

"You found her, she had no memories, they called her Skye," Angel said, and tears streamed down her face.

"How do you know that?" Percy demanded.

"She's a, "but then Angel stopped, and she sobbed, "No! She's not! She's okay!"

"What is it?" Iggy cried.

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked.

"What is she?" Gazzy shouted.

"If you mean Skye, then I'm sorry, but she was," Thalia started but then she started to cry too, as did Annabeth.

"She's a stone statue," Percy said.

"No," Nudge said, her eyes wide, tears welling up in her eyes, "No, no, no, no, no,"

"It's okay," Iggy said, walking up to her and hugging her, but I could tell he was trying to reassure himself.

Gazzy walked over to Angel, who was sobbing on the floor, her tiny fists hitting the ground, he hugged her, and she cried on him.

"It's all my fault," I murmured, and Percy must have heard me, because he looked at me strangely.

"Why don't we go see her, and then we can talk," Chiron said softly, and I nodded, and realised there was tears falling down my face, which I hastily wiped away with my hand.

Chiron, along with Annabeth, Percy and Thalia led us into the house, to a room, and in the middle of the room was the perfect statue of Max. Her expression was one of struggle, but she was still smiling, as if she knew her fate, and her position was as if someone was holding her back.

"The camp was attacked, by _Luke_ and his army," Percy spat.

"They had Chimeras and, and gorgons," Annabeth sobbed, crying into Percy's chest, and from Percy's wide eyes, he wasn't expecting that.

"Max," Nudge said, and she walked forward, her hand reaching out, "Please, I need you, I'm sorry, if I was strong they wouldn't have got you, then you would have been alright, it's all my fault," Nudge said, and then she started shouting, "WAKE UP! GET OUT! YOU'RE THE INVINCIBLE MAXIMUM RIDE! YOU DON'T DIE! YOU DON'T GET TURNED TO STONE! YOU SEE THE DANGER, AND YOU PRETEND IT'S NOT THERE! YOU PUT ON A FAKE SMILE! YOU REASSURE US THAT EVERYTHING IS OKAY! SO DO IT! MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! PULL YOUR STUPID SMILE THAT MAKES US ALL FEEL BETTER!" Nudge demanded, she stamped her foot, and she was crying her heart out, a puddle of tears on the floor, "Please," she murmured, and then the statue, Max, there was a tear, a tiny, dirty tear, rolling down the cheek of the statue.

Chiron gasped in surprise, Annabeth turned her head, Percy's mouth dropped, and Thalia came forward.

"COME ON! YOU'RE MY SISTER! YOU HAVE TO HAVE MY FIGHTING SPIRIT!" she yelled, "I need you, and I never got to meet you, I want to talk to you, to make you smile, to have a sister."

Then slowly, from the tip of her middle finger, the stone disappeared, and there was flesh, Max's tanned skin. It continued along her arm, and then onto her face, before splitting, part going along her other arm, and the other going down her body. Until, it reached the tips of her toes, and there stood Max, my Max, with her wings spread out to the sides, and her hair in her usual 'windswept' look.

Then she started falling, her eyes still shut, and I ran forward to catch her, but a girl, around twelve years old got there before me, and caught her.

"Sister," she said happily, stroking Max's hair with her fingers.

**A/N HEY GUYS! I hope that wasn't a bad way to make Skye/Max returned…**

**16craftytigers: Yeah, Nudge is sooooo a daughter of Aphrodite! I agree, I did do it a bit quick… YAY!**

**Krestra: Thanks, I thought Fang was either Hades or Thanatos too, but loads of people do Hades, and when I looked up pictures of Thanatos he had black wings!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P **


	14. Young love & Artemis

**Fang's POV**

I sat by the side of her bed, all day, not moving, because I will never leave her again. The flock sat around her bed too, and we didn't say a word, because we were all too deep in thought.

I kept on thinking about everything I wanted to tell her, how great she is, how much I need her, how much I love her.

I watched as she lay there, unmoving, her eyes shut and her chest slowly rising and falling. I held her hand, my thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand, I guess it would sooth her, but it was more reassuring to me.

I remember when I woke up, when Angel explained what had happened, and when I realised that Max… Max was gone. I should have been stronger, so Angel couldn't control me like that, I should have volunteered to be taken, and I shouldn't have let her go.

I was worried, what if Max didn't remember us when she woke up? What if we were strangers to her, and she didn't know us… No, Max was Max and she would remember us, she would love us.

But she isn't Max anymore; remember what Percy said, she didn't remember anyone, so why would we be an exception?

Because we're her family! We love her and she loves us! She would never forget about us!

But she has, she has a new family, maybe she even has a new lover!

Then there was a movement that pulled me out of my thoughts, I felt Max squeeze my hand.

"Max?" I whispered, and everyone looked hopefully at her, willing her to wake up.

Max groaned, and slowly her eyes fluttered open, and she pushed herself up, blinking, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Max?" I asked again, and I was hoping she would remember us, I was hoping she'd reply, she'd say that one word I wanted to hear.

"Fang?" she said and I pulled her into a hug, the flock joined in, all of us beaming with happiness.

Then the door flung open, and there stood Artemis, with Thalia and Annabeth in tow.

"Skye?" they said, and we let go of Max, letting them hug her, and she smiled at them, and then at us, and then she smiled at me, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"You're all okay," she murmured happily, and then she pulled the covers back, and tried to stand up, the key word being tried. She fell to the floor, but thanks to my sharp reflexes, I managed to grab her round the waist, and keep her steady.

She looked at me, and smiled cutely at me, and then I felt my face heat up, and I was blushing. Max seemed to realise the state I was in, and she chuckled under her breath.

Then Artemis came over and she hugged Max again, getting her out of my grip, and then she led her away with Annabeth and Thalia. Artemis looked back as she was walking away, and she glared at me, such a cold glare that I flinched.

"What's wrong with her?" Gazzy exclaimed as soon as they were out of sight.

"Yeah!" Nudge shouted, "I mean Fang was getting all lovey dovey with Max but it was cute!"

"I wasn't getting all lovey dovey!" I said.

"Of course not Fang," Iggy said sarcastically, "I could practically smell the love!"

"Aww! His thoughts were so cute!" Angel cried out, and Nudge squealed.

"I am so getting you two together!" Nudge squealed, "Angel, care to help me?"

"Of course! They're so cute!" she squeaked.

"But guys! Let Fang work his man charm on her!" Gazzy said, and Iggy snorted.

"Man charm? Fang possesses such a thing?" Iggy said, and everyone burst out laughing, except for me that is.

I sighed, and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "I'm gonna go find Max," I said and Iggy wolf whistled, "To see what happened," I said and I walked out of the room, hearing their laughter echo through the thin canvas that separated us.

I walked out into camp, and looked around, trying to find Max, or Skye as they called her.

I saw Annabeth and Thalia talking over by a tree, and Percy was fighting with Nico in the training grounds. Great, so that means Max must be with Artemis, and she hates me! I haven't even done anything to her and she loathes me! Annabeth says she hates all men, but she hates me worse!

I walked out to the cliff top, and saw a figure sitting down, looking over at the horizon. I slowly approached them, and saw there were wings coming out of their back, it was Max, and thankfully Artemis wasn't with her. I sat down next to her, and she turned and smiled at me.

"Hey," I said, and she turned her gaze back to the sky in front of us.

"What can I do for you?" Max said a smirk on her lips.

"I just wanted to know, if you were okay," I said, and I half smiled.

"Oh really?" she joked, and then her facial expression turned serious, "I'm fine, I'm just trying to remember."

"So you don't remember anything?" I asked sadly, looking out into the sky, and she turned to look at me, and she used her hand to turn my head, so I was looking at her. She looked at me, and I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I remember more than you think," she whispered, as her hand stroked my cheek.

We both leaned in, and I felt her hot breath on my face, before her lips were on mine, and kissed, softly at first, but more passionately as we went on. Her hands roamed around in my hair, and my hands stroke her sides.

But of course, being human, well, mainly human, we had to break for air. We broke apart, both panting, and then I looked at her, to see her expression, and she was looking at me. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, then we were both laughing, but then of course, it had to be ruined.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Artemis screamed, and Max and I stopped laughing.

"Oh! It's okay Art! He was just coming to ask about my memories!" Max said as Artemis loaded an arrow into her bow and aimed it at my heart.

**A/N HEY GUYS! I REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!**

**Cristyceci: Well, what does she have to forgive for? I mean, she sacrificed herself, the problem is, what does she remember? Nico's cool!**

**16craftytigers: Fang could be a son of Hades… but everyone does that and I thought Thanatos is better, I looked at a picture of him and he had black wings, so I though it fitted. Sorry if you think it didn't…**

**AwsomeWierdo: LOL! You always make me laugh!**

**Illovebooks: Thanks, Max remembers the flock, but how much? You'll find out soon! Mwahahahahaha**

**Guest: Thanks, I felt like that too when I was writing it!**

**Sweetdevilgirl: Thanks! I wasn't sure if it was good or not!**

**NeverASingleDoubt: THANKS! Glad you liked the twist! I thought it would be good to have a friendship moment! YAY! Skye is AWESOME! There's no denying it! :P LOL Yeah, poor Max… And Zeus… THANKS! I was worried it was a bad way to get her back! :)**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: SORRY! I'LL UPDATE THIS ONE VERY SOON! LIKE MAYBE TOMORROW! BUT I'M NOT GOING TO JINX IT!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney:P**


	15. Hatred

**Fang's POV**

I gulped as Artemis aimed her arrow at my heart, her eyes filled with burning hatred.

"Art! Please! Stop! He just wanted to talk to me! He wanted to know what I remembered!" Max, or Skye pleaded, but Artemis didn't move.

Then there was the sound of distant flapping, and from the expressions of Artemis and Max's faces I could tell they heard it too.

There was then, a hoard of doves that flew down, in between me and Artemis, blocking me from her arrow.

The doves then flew off, revealing a woman, she had a good figure, and light brown hair, that was plaited and left to the side. She was beautiful, but not in the same way as Max, and she glared coldly at Artemis.

"Artemis, what do you think you're doing?" she shouted, and Artemis looked shocked.

"What do you think?" Artemis shouted, "I'm keeping _him_ away from my sister!"

"Artemis! It's young love!" the woman said.

"No! I will not let him be in love with my sister! I will not let him hurt her!" Artemis cried, "Just because you're the goddess of love doesn't mean you can stop me!"

Then I realised, the woman, she was Aphrodite, Nudge's mother, I guess the doves and her beautiful appearance should have been hints.

"Artemis, you are interfering with young love! It's not your domain!" Aphrodite said sternly.

"It is if it concerns my sister!" Artemis shouted, and she released the arrow, but luckily there was a gust of wind, blowing the arrow off course, and it stuck into the tree I was leaning on.

I sighed in relief, and smiled gratefully at Max, who was looking at Artemis who was glaring at Aphrodite, who was glaring right back.

Then the rest of the campers seemed to realise where we were. The hunters came first, I think it was something to do with Artemis attacking, but they were behind her in an instant.

Also, Aphrodite's children gasped upon seeing her, and then saw the look in her eyes, and stood behind her.

The flock came over to me, being careful not to get into the goddesses glares, and helped me up, and I saw Annabeth, Percy and Nico do the same for Max.

"Stop this Artemis," Aphrodite said coldly.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Artemis shouted and the hunters all aimed there bows at Aphrodite and her children.

All the Aphrodite cabin drew daggers and swords, preparing to attack the hunters, and Aphrodite even drew her own dagger, where it came from I will never know.

"Are you going to attack?" Aphrodite asked in a monotone voice, showing no emotion.

"It would be illogical for me to tell the enemy my plans," Artemis said and Aphrodite's eyes filled with rage.

"You're asking for it!" Aphrodite screamed and she threw her dagger, her children following her lead.

"You dare attack the hunters!" Artemis screamed and she fired, and her hunters followed suit.

All the campers looked at one another in disbelief, were two goddesses fighting in camp?

Then suddenly there was a gust of wind, and all the attacks, daggers and arrows fell to the ground.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Max shouted, and she walked forward, in between the two goddesses, "Both of you are in the wrong! Artemis! You don't need to be so protective! And Aphrodite! You don't hurt people when they are in the way!"

Both the goddesses stared at Max, and then they looked down, and muttered apologises.

"Good! Now, I think the rest of the gods will have something to say to you both! So off you go!" Max said and a group of doves came, and they flew around Aphrodite, and then she disappeared. Artemis apologised again, and nodded at Thalia, telling her she was in charge, and then she disappeared.

"Right everyone! Back to your cabins!" Chiron shouted, and all the campers slowly walked away, leaving only him, the flock, Max, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia.

"Thalia, I guess the hunters will be staying at camp for a while," Chiron said and Thalia nodded.

"Skye, I think it would be best for you to go to Olympus," Chiron said, and Max's face twisted with an expression that I couldn't place.

"Not that we don't want you here, it's just that your family is fighting and I'm sure you want to help sort it out and you might need to help explain it. Of course we want you to stay, you're a member of our family too here at camp half blood," Chiron rambled quickly adding to his previous statement.

I understood, I could tell from Max's immense powers and the way Artemis held herself that Gods had to be treated with the upmost respect. I asked Percy about it, and he said that if you angered a god, you should be in for living hell.

"Oh no! It's okay Chiron!" Max said, and from that phrase I realised how much Max had changed from losing her memory.

She was lighter as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders, I guess we had, seemed more carefree, and more loving. Not that Max wasn't loving before, she was just more aggressive in her ways of showing her devotion.

I loved Max, whether she was Skye or Max or whoever she might ever be.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sudden massive gust of wind, it blew around Max, whipping her hair around her face violently, and then founded a whirlwind as it spun around her. It became so fast that I couldn't see Max, and then it all stopped, and Max had disappeared.

Then I realised that it was her way of getting to Olympus, her teleport kind of thing, like Aphrodite and her doves.

Chiron sighed, and I realised he looked incredibly worried, lines forming on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Artemis and Aphrodite are fighting; Aphrodite's cabin will be against the hunters," Annabeth said and Percy nodded, while Thalia growled.

"Well, Aphrodite shouldn't interfere when she isn't concerned!" Thalia said and she stormed off in the direction of the cabins.

"What's her problem, love is Mum's domain, she can do whatever she wants to with it!" Nudge shouted and then she put a hand over her mouth, as shocked as we were at her outburst.

"What was that?" Iggy asked quietly.

"When your godly parent fights you feel hatred at whoever they feel hatred at. Like at first I hated Percy because Athena hates Poseidon," Annabeth said and we all nodded.

"I don't think we'll be playing capture the flag until this is sorted out," Percy said and Annabeth glared at him.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHOS REVIEWED OR ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVOURITE LIST!**

**NeonEnigma88: I love Artemis! :D **

**16craftytigers: Different means unique, unique means special, special means good! I was thinking I will do Fax, unless you don't want me too… **

**Sweetdevilgirl: Thanks! I was debating whether Artemis should kill Fang, but I decided against it because then people would get depressed, but I think a lifetime grudge, constant death glares and her 'accidently' stumbling in on them would be good enough! :P**

**WriterUnite717: Thanks! Fang didn't die! YAY! I like writing this side of Max! It's fun! :)**

**Guest: Thanks! Artemis is so cool! Max/Skye is really fun to write!**

**Christinelovbooks: Sorry… *currently looking really sheepish* I like writing cliff hangers, but I hate reading them, I know what you mean. Thanks! I'm gonna make that my motto!**

**WanderingAngel97: I thought Artemis should have a defensive side! Artemis didn't shoot Fang! YAY! BTW, I read and LOVE your story the runaway case! I LOVE IT!**

**Elizabethhuntsatnight: Thanks, I'll try to update often! Sorry in advance if I don't!**

**Becney :P**


	16. A calling

**Chiron's POV**

I sat there, looking around the camp, and fear running though my blood. I looked at all the campers, smiling and laughing, having a great time. My heart twisted painfully as I realised the situation, they weren't safe.

I remembered the attack, when Agruis and Oreius had somehow entered the camp, when I realised that there was a number of traitors among us, when Skye got turned to stone.

Currently the gods were discussing the camps fate, there was too many risks, with the recent attacks and betrayals, the gods were losing trust in everything, I fear the day when they lose trust in one another.

I remembered that Skye was there, in Olympus, I knew she would fight for us, she was loyal like that. I remembered looking upon her stone statue, her sacrifice, it seemed all of Zeus' daughters had that fierce loyalty; it was a passion they all possessed.

I sighed, turning away from the sight of the campers, and looking at the numerous objects in my office.

I was worried, as everyone was, but I was worried more than anyone else. The camp was my life, I trained young heroes, I watched them grow, laughed with them. They were all like my children, and the thought of losing them, and our home was too saddening to think off.

I walked out of my office, and nodded to Mr D, who was sitting in his own office, staring into the depths of his cup of cola, on the way out. When I was outside, the campers were still talking happily outside, oblivious to the danger they were in, that the camp was in.

Then there was a cry, and I looked over to see a camper looking up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun light with his hands.

"Bird!" he shouted, and everyone looked up at the sky, and saw a bird, from this distance I was unsure as to what type it was, by it was flying in our direction.

I guess it was a sign, a sign of our impending doom, maybe there was a letter, saying how long we had left until the camp was destroyed, and the safe haven of their young heroes taken away, leaving them to fend for themselves in a dangerous world.

The bird, I now recognised it as a hawk, flew toward me, and I racked my brain, trying to think of whose bird it was. Then I remembered, Skye had Hawk wings, and I distinctly remember her stroking a silver hawk, like the one flying to me now.

It landed on my shoulder, and I saw a letter in its beak, which it dropped into my hand.

I opened the letter, and looked over its contents, begging with myself that it was not what I feared.

_Chiron,_

_I'm sorry, this probably isn't what you were hoping for, but alas it is what I offer. _

_Your presence is requested in Olympus, and you are to Annabeth, Will and Angel with you. I do not know why they must come, but that is my father's bidding._

_The gods are in turmoil, that I'm sure you understand, they do not want the camp to be gone. But their safety must come first, and some believe that we are just rounding up the demigods, ready for slaughter._

_I apologise once again Chiron because I have no answers for you, I understand the stress you are under, the camps fate resting on your shoulders. But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure the camp is safe._

_Skye_

I smiled, Skye was so kind hearted, she had her own problems, and yet she assured me of my own first.

"What is it Chiron?" I heard Percy ask from the crowd of confused campers, and everyone was silent.

"I will be going to Olympus," I said and the campers faces changed to those of shock. They started to mutter among themselves, whispering guesses at the reasons.

"But Annabeth, Will and Angel will be coming with me," I said and I watched as the flock formed a defensive formation around Angel, and the Apollo cabin just looked at Will in confusion, while Percy looked shocked, I guess he thought they'd be asking him to come, I wasn't sure why they hadn't.

"Come forward!" I called and Annabeth walked forward, with Will close in her pursuit. But the flock didn't move a muscle, not letting Angel out of their protection. Percy composed himself, recovering from his shock, and he smiled reassuringly at Annabeth, before walking over to the flock.

"Come on guys, she's going to Skye's home place, she'll be safe, with our parents," he said and immediately the flock calmed, their positions loosening.

"OMG! How is that fair? I mean, I really want to see mum again, like last time she didn't even realise I existed, so I think I deserve a reply and a good chatting too. Why does Angel get to go? I mean she doesn't even know who her parent is; it could be any one of them! I think-" Nudge rambled, but Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth, and she glared at him.

"Sorry Nudge, but she really needs to go," Percy said, and he held his hand out for Angel, who wore a sad expression.

"Why do they want me Percy?" she asked and Percy smiled.

"Of course they do Angel," he said and she looked at him, with a questioning look on her face.

"Then why has everyone else been claimed?" she asked.

"I don't know Angel," Percy said, and he sighed, "I really don't know."

She took his hand, and walked with him over to me and Annabeth and Will. They all looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to do something.

"What?" I asked them, finding their waiting and confused expressions funny.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" Will asked me, and Annabeth had a look of recognition.

Then there was a whirlwind around me, separating me from everyone else, and I knew what was happening. There was a flash, and I blinked, I was standing in front of two heavy gold doors. I turned to my side to see Angel blinking, disbelief in her eyes, and Will's mouth was slightly open, shocked at the new experience, while Annabeth just nodded, as if she had expected it.

The doors swung open, and the kids stood behind me, and I walked forward, them following behind me, into the hall. Around me stood the faces of all the gods, in their giant forms, and Greek clothes.

**A/N HEY GUYS! **

**PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING ABOUT ANGEL'S GODLY PARENT! I MIGHT DO THAT NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANT ME TOO! OR I'LL DO THE GODLY FEUD! UP TO YOU GUYS!**

**BookFreak976: Thanks, as I said I might do that next chapter, if you want me too. Maybe, that's all I'm saying!**

**Bladedninja: Wow, that's all I have to say. I'll try updating me often! I get all the ideas but then I find it hard to write them down! Sorry!**

**DrWhovianist: Sorry!**

**16craftytigers: I like Fax too! I don't really like Miggy… And I like Percabeth aswell, I might do some Niggy or Nazzy, but I don't know. Tell me if you think I should do any of them though!**

**Codekiki12: HEY! I haven't heard from you in ages! Lol, I have been busy! I just had loads of ideas over the summer! Thanks, the feud will be next chappie! Should be fun to write! :)**

**AwsomeWierdo: Lol, again you make me laugh! Yeah, Percy is so stupid, most of the time! :D**

**Fallinghikari: Thanks, I might do that next chapter, if you want me too! **

**THANKS GUYS! 39 FOLLOWERS AND 26 FAVOURITES! **

**Becney :P**


	17. Safety of the camp

**Angel's POV**

I walked into the hall, walking slowly behind Chiron, with Annabeth and Will at my sides. I'd heard from Percy that it wasn't good to be called up to Olympus, unless you'd done something good, which I don't think I had.

We stood walking in the middle of the room, and I looked up at the giants around me, each sitting on their own throne. I saw Artemis first, as I recognised her from the previous day; she was glaring at Aphrodite who was across the room, who was glaring straight back at her. Max was next to Artemis, and she had a determined looked about her, and Zeus was looking at her proudly. Hera, on the other hand, was glaring at me, with such venom and hatred, I felt myself flinch. The other gods were either glaring at one another, or looking at Zeus, or at us.

"Chiron," Zeus said, his voice echoed through the hall, bouncing off every surface, "Monsters got into the camp, in which you are the protector, the camp is the place where we offer our children safety, and yet I find it's not safe."

"Father," Skye said, and everyone looked at her, "The problem is not with the camp, but with us. The camp has been betrayed, and why was it betrayed? Because demi gods, your children felt no love, or care from you. I understand the rules you have put in place, but a child should grow up with love."

"The camp has given us many heroes, whom we owe a great debt to, you wish to repay them by destroying their home? Pushing their kin out onto the streets? Is that was the great and mighty gods of Olympus have come to?" Artemis said, and she stood up, looking at every god in turn. Aphrodite glared at her, and she stood up, matching Artemis' glare, and she started to speak.

"I care about my children, of course I do, but I want them safe. If monsters can get into camp, then we are rounding them up and serving them to the monsters! I want my children safe, don't we all? But they are not safe in camp!" Aphrodite cried.

"Camp is a home to many! Their parents do not accept them! The camp is their family! What right do we have to take it from them?" Artemis retorted.

"How many people died from camp?" Aphrodite asked, and Artemis glared at her once again.

"How many people would have died if it wasn't for camp?" Artemis said, and Aphrodite snorted.

"Camp is necessary, it is a logical approach to all our problems, but we must create a solution to the problem at hand. It is not camp at fault, but those that are against it," Athena said, and I saw Annabeth smile out of the back of my eye.

"What can we do?" Hades said, "We try to protect them, and they end up getting hurt, their lives are in danger wherever they go!"

"They are our children! We must protect them!" Demeter cried.

"We are rounding them up for slaughter!" Hephaestus shouted.

"They have been safe until now; this is only a small problem that we can fix!" Poseidon said.

"They have fought before and can do again!" Hermes shouted.

"But is that fair? For them to spend their whole lives fighting?" Apollo said.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared and everyone was silent.

"Chiron, do you have any idea how the monsters go inside of camp?" Zeus asked, and I could sense the pure rage and fury coming off him, he was going to snap any second.

"No, my lord Zeus, I do not," Chiron said softly.

"Then we must investigate," Zeus said solemnly, and Max nodded from his side.

"Father," Artemis said, and all eyes turned to her, "May I make suggestions?"

"You may," Zeus said, and Artemis took a deep breath.

"We send a team to try and fix the security problem. I suggest Skye to be the leader, Annabeth Chase to be the planner, and Will Solace to be the foot soldier," Artemis said, and the other Gods nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Zeus said and Skye nodded at him, before walking out of her throne, to Chiron. There was a gust of wind following her, and she slowly got smaller until she was her normal part human size.

"Why the girl?" I heard Aphrodite ask, and all eyes turned to me, the person she was pointing at.

"I didn't ask her up here," Artemis said, and the other gods looked at one another in confusion.

"I requested her presence, I need to speak with her," Hera said, and everyone looked at her in shock, confusion evident in their faces.

Zeus cleared his throat, and signalled for us to leave, and we turned and walked out of the hall, Skye stood next to me, and once we were out of the hall, she hugged me.

"You should go to Hera's quarters, I have no idea why she wants to see you, but I'll take you there," Max said to me, and then she turned to Chiron, "I'll met with you here, when Hera is done talking with her."

I held onto Max's hand, as she led me away from Chiron, Will and Annabeth, who smiled at me sympathetically.

I was confused, Hera doesn't just talk to anyone, and then I wondered if it was to do with my claiming, and I looked up at Max. She was the person I'd always seen as a mother, the person I looked up to, I had secretly hoped she was my mum, and the whole memory loss had been the reason I hadn't been claimed with the others. I'd asked Max why they'd all been claimed together, and she'd said the gods were debating who should go first, and whether it was better for them all to be separated at once, or one by one.

Max suddenly stopped, pulling me out of my thoughts, and I looked at the door in front of me. The Greek letters shifted around in front of my eyes, and the word HERA appeared, I gulped as Max knocked on the door, and the door swung open.

"It's okay," Max whispered to me, and I slowly walked into the room.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**I know I said I would do Angel's parentage, but I'm doing that next chapter WHICH I'VE NEARLY FINSIHED WRITING! i just thought I'd post this one! I'm on a roll! I might do a third chapter, but I've probably just jinxed it!**

**Mage4mage: Thanks! :D I'm goning to update in like, an hour?! Maybe less, I don't know how long it will take to finish! Maybe in like ten minutes… I DON'T KNOW! (Sorry!)**

**NeonEnigma88: Thanks! You'll find out in the next chapter! :) It's really fun to keep things from the reader, but you might have guessed it, but there's another twist! Mwahahahahahahaha! You can never stop me from making loads of twists! **

**Codekiki12: I have taken the hint! I'm in a really writey mood so I'll write some more chapters for them! You will find out soon! But you might have guessed, but there's a twist! **

**16craftytigers: YAY! Sometimes it's like my mind is set for a story, and then it's like I sit down to write another chapter for this story, and I'm in Batman mode, and I feel like updating Barbara Gordon! REALITY IS CRUEL! WHY CAN'T IT LET ME WRITE EVERYDAY? I know! Everything is made to distract us from the world of fanfiction! THE AMAZING WORLD! I love Fax, and I like Niggy, but after I posted the chapter I was like, should I make there a paring between the books, like Will and Nudge (?) or Nudge and Nico (?) or Iggy and Clarisse (That would be funny!). **

**Underthesea25: As I said, you will find out about Angel's parent in the next chapter, which I'm writing, but you might have guessed, but there's a twist! Thanks! I'll try be more consistent with my updating!**

**THANKS EVERYONE! Thanks to everyone who's following this story! I'm going to go back to writing the next chapter! IT should be up soon! **

**Becney :P**


	18. Angel's mother

**Angel's POV**

I saw Hera standing at the end of the massive room, there rom was bare and long, there were pictures on the long walls, a peacock with beautiful feathers, a golden crown, a mother holding her child.

"Angel," Hera said and I looked at her.

"Yes, my l-lady," I stuttered, and her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but this is what I have to do," she said and I looked at her in confusion.

"You haven't been claimed, and you never will, because your parent cannot claim you," she said and I looked up in her in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Seven years ago, I found out that Zeus had cheated on me, yet again, and I was angry, so very angry. I wanted revenge, so I went to the human would, disguised as a normal woman. I found your father, he was sitting at a bar, and I walked up to him. He was upset, he'd found out that the child he had raised, was not his son, that his wife had cheated on him. I understood his pain, and we got talking and it…" Hera said, and she pursed her lips, "escalated."

"The next morning, I woke up on the other side of his bed, you can guess what happened, and I realised what I had done, I was the goddess of marriage, I was supposed to stay loyal to my partner, even if he hadn't done the same for me. When he woke up, I told him about me, the fact I was a goddess. He was confused, but he believed me, and I realised that he accepted me for who I was, he trusted me, he _loved_ me, unlike _Zeus_. I stayed with him for a year, Zeus noticed my disappearance in Olympus, but he never checked up on me, and your father's wife never found me either," Hera said in a monotone voice, and I blinked, Hera was my mother?

"I gave birth to our child, and he was worried, about his son, about the affect it would have on him. So I came up with a plan, I knew that I couldn't stay with him, so he showed me his son, and I changed your DNA, so you were like him, his little sister. So I guess that technically, you're a daughter of Hermes, but you are my daughter by blood, and I did what I thought was right, because I knew that I could not stay. Your parents found out, eventually about each other, though your father already knew, he just told it to her face, and they argued constantly, blaming one another. But one day, they didn't pay close enough attention to you and your brother, and you just disappeared, they walked into your room, and you were gone," Hera said and I realised my mouth had dropped open.

"Y-You're my mum?" I stuttered with wide eyes, and Hera looked at me.

"Technically," she replied coldly, and I wondered what to do, don't you usually hug them?

"But you must understand me Angel, I am the goddess of marriage, I must be faithful to my partner. You are a mistake, something that never should have happened, you are a constant reminder of what I did, the time I went against my own rules," Hera said, and then she sighed.

"I want nothing to do with you, you mean nothing to me. You are no family of mine. You are disowned," she said and I felt as if I had been stabbed in the back, I just found my mother, and she _didn't want me_.

Tears sprung to my eyes, and I saw my vision blur as they clouded my eyes. She didn't want me, my own mother, she _disowned_ me.

"I am sorry Angel, I really am, but I must keep by my rules," Hera said softly, and she refused to look me in the eye.

"You already have! You broke your stupid rules! Don't blame me for this!" I shouted at her, and she sighed.

"Leave Angel, I knew you wouldn't understand," she said sadly, and she turned away from me.

"You're acting like I'm the one to blame! You were jealous!" I cried and Hera turned to me.

"You tell no one of this, not a soul," she demanded and I looked at her.

"Of course, your precious reputation must come first!" I heard a voice from behind me say, and I turned around to see Max standing next to me, and alarm registered in Hera's eyes.

"Skye, please," Hera said softly.

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!" Max shouted and Hera flinched.

"You think I like this! I'm tired of Zeus flirting with everyone woman he sees, he's married, we're supposed to be in love! He wasn't supposed to have any children! But yet I find he's cabin is busier than ever!" Hera shouted, and I saw tears fall down her cheeks.

"I love him! With all my heart and he throws it away as if it was trash! I know he's seeing someone! Why did he marry me if he us with other woman every second!" Hera screamed, and Max's gaze softened.

"Mother, I understand, I really do, so let me help you," Max said softly, and Hera looked at her.

"Angel," she said to me, and she bent down so she was the same height as me, "Would you do me the honour of being my daughter?"

I was shocked, she wanted me? I then looked at Hera, who was looking at Max with admiration and pride.

"Yes Max," I cried and hugged her, throwing my arms around her neck. Hera laughed from behind us.

When we both let go, I looked at Hera, and she smiled at me lovingly, "I want you to be happy, and this way I'm still your grandmother."

"Mother, I think Artemis would be best help to you, should I call her?" Max said, and Hera smiled, her tears still ran down her cheeks as she looked at Max.

"Yes Skye," she said, and Max smiled at her and hugged her, and I watched as they embraced. I loved Max, whether she was Skye or Max, she was my mother.


	19. The Protectors?

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed, and looked at Chiron again, wondering how long Angel and Skye would be with Hera. I tapped my foot against the stone floor in impatience. Then thankfully, Skye and Angel appeared, holding hands and smiles on both of their faces.

When they saw us, Skye smiled and ran forward to hug me, and I laughed as she let go.

"You know, I just realised that she's your aunt, and you're her niece," Will said, and Skye frowned, and Angel glared at him.

"That makes me feel so old," she said softly, and Will's face changed to one of panic.

"No, no, no! He didn't mean it like that, he meant it like, you're both such great friends, and you're both actually related! He didn't mean you're old! Because you're not! You're the same age as him! Not old!" Chiron said quickly, stopping Will from messing up even more, Chiron knew that you shouldn't anger a god, even if it is Skye, who would forgive, but her family might not. Skye laughed, Angel stopped glaring at Will, and smiled up at Skye.

"I'm so much older than you guys. I just realised, but I've been alive since Greek times. I was referred to as, 'The lost goddess', I was taken by a monster, it says, and my memory wiped, they gods put up a reward, immortality, for my return. Though I was never found, Art says I must have had my memory wiped, yet again," Skye said thoughtfully, and she sighed. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled gratefully at me.

"Let's get back," I said and everyone nodded, and we started to walk towards the lift.

"I can transport us, it'll be quicker, and it'll save time, we'll arrive at camp," Skye said and everyone looked at Chiron, who was looking at her with curiosity.

"If you don't mind, I mean, I've never been transported by a god," he replied thoughtfully, and Will, Angel and I cried out in joy, and high fived each other, while Chiron and Skye laughed.

Then there was a whirlwind, and it engulfed me, the wind surrounding me, and spun around in panic, but I couldn't see anything outside the wind. Then I realised, it was Skye's whirlwinds, her way of teleporting. In a blink of my eye, the whirlwind disappeared, and I looked around to see I was in camp half blood.

"Okay team!" Skye cried, and she walked forward, "Firstly, we need a name!"

"A name?" Will asked sceptically, and Skye frowned.

"What was that?" she asked and Will took the hint and was quiet.

"How about SAW?" Angel suggested, and we all looked at her, "Skye, Annabeth and Will."

"How come I'm last?" Will muttered under his breath, and Skye ruffled Angel's hair.

"Good idea, but I think this team should have a less creditable name, we don't want to talk the glory, what about something more general?" Skye said and Angel smiled up at her.

"The Fighters?" Will said.

"Too violent," Skye said off handily.

"I think I'll leave it to you three, Angel come with me," Chiron said, and he pulled Angel with him as he walked into the heart of camp.

"Your saviours?" Will said and Skye shook her head.

"PTC? Protecting The Camp?" I suggested and Skye shook her head again.

"I've got it!" she screamed, and I saw that we had been walking into camp, and every camper turned their head too look at us.

"The Protectors!" She screamed, and some of the campers sniggered, and others raised their eyebrows. But Skye didn't seem to like their reactions, and a blast of wind surged through the camp, and the campers realised they were dealing with a god here, and Skye was a very… _stroppy_ god.

Skye wore a frown, and all the campers realised she wasn't happy, and they wore looks of fear and shock, scared of what she would do. Then of course, it had to get worse, there was a flash of light, and Artemis appeared, and she looked at Skye in concern.

"What's wrong sister?" she asked, while the campers shook in fear, they didn't only have one angry goddess, but they were about to have another.

"The Protectors, I thought it was a good name, but… but people think it's funny," Skye said defeated, and Artemis began to shake with anger.

"I think it's a great name! I love it! Don't you Will?" I said frantically, and Will blinked, and realisation passed across his face.

"Yeah, it's way better than the ones we came up with! I love it!" he cried and Skye looked up, and beamed at us.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, and Will looked at me, and we both smiled at her.

"Really," Will said, and she jumped across the table and pulled Will into a hug, while he fell onto the ground with a thump.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Skye chanted, and I laughed as Will looked shocked.

"Enough hugging with him," Artemis sneered, but anyone could hear the compassion in her voice at her sister's happiness.

"Sorry Art!" Skye said as she pushed herself up, and hugged me, and Will got up off the floor, a bewildered look on his face.

"I will never understand girl," he muttered under his breath, but unluckily for him, Artemis heard him.

"What did you say?" she demanded, smoke was literally pouring out of her ears, and her face was red with anger.

"Umm… Sorry Lady Artemis, I was simply…" Will trailed off, trying to think of a reason.

"Shocked by Skye's incredible kindness!" I filled in for him, when Skye had let go of me, and skipped out of the clearing, to talk to Chiron about what we would do as 'The Protectors'.

**A/N HEY GUYS! Sorry, not much happened in this chapter… But THERE IS LOADS MORE ACTION TO COME! :D**

**I was wondering if you guys could help me, because in future chapters, I need more demigods in camp Half blood, and more monsters for them to fight. So could you possibly create your own characters? I'll try to use all of them, but I really need them soon, because I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon. If I don't get many, then I'll be forced to create my own, and I think I'd probably make them all really lame, so PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Krestra: Thanks! Good to know! I realised you'd reviewed and I posted chapter 18!**

**Mage4mage: Thanks! Angel is so sweet!**

**Underthesea25: Thanks! :)**

**16craftytigers: Hmm… I might try and do that! It might be cool, like Clarisse has a soft spot for Iggy, and Iggy likes Clarisse's strong aura! That would be so funny! He would be all perverted and she would hit him on the back of the head! HARD! Thanks, I tried to use as many of the gods as I could think of, because they're all as important as each other! I thought that question was **_**deep**_**! I mean the gods were questioning if they were good parents! And if what they were doing was right! I'll try update soon!**

**Codekiki12: Thanks! There are more **_**twists**_** to come!**

**Fallinghikari: Good to know you liked it! Skye/Max is Angel's adoptive mum, because she is kind of that in the books! And she's such a mum to Angel!**

**THANKS EVERYONE! PLEASE SEND ME YOUR CAMPERS AND MONSTERS! I REALLY NEED THEM SOON! I WANT TO WRITE! :D**

**Becney :P**


	20. The Barrier

**Fang's POV**

I was sitting in the Hermes cabin, on my bunk, looking around at the members of the Hermes cabin, each of them doing their own individual thing. I sighed, missing the flocks company, the laughs we would share, the fun we would have.

Then there was a knock at the door, and everyone quietened down, as Percy popped his head through the door.

"Chiron called a meeting, everyone at the amphitheatre!" he shouted into the cabin, and then he disappeared.

Everyone was silent for a second, and then everyone sprang into action, walking quickly out the door of the cabin. I waited until everyone was out, and then I slowly out of my bed, and walked out of the cabin, not causing a sound. I walked to the amphitheatre, and took my seat with the rest of my cabin.

I saw Chiron standing in the middle, with Annabeth, Will and Max at his side. Max looked at up at me, and she smiled, and my heart melted. I smirked at her, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, while Will elbowed her.

"Soppiness to a minimum," he whispered to her, and Annabeth hit him on the back of his head, while Max giggled under her breath.

"They're cute! And you're just jealous!" Annabeth said, and to everyone's surprise, he blushed.

"Shut up," he said half-heartedly, and both girls laughed.

"Will's in love!" Max teased.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Annabeth demanded, and Will looked down.

"Like I'd tell you," he muttered, and before Annabeth could reply, Chiron started to speak.

"Campers, as you know, there are problems with the safety of the camp," Chiron said, and there was murmuring as he stopped speaking.

"So the gods, Artemis came up with the idea, created a team, to deal with this problem, they call themselves, The Protectors. They may be calling you to aid them in their search, and you will all help them, it's for your own safety. They are Skye, Annabeth and Will," Chiron said, and as their name was said, Max smiled, Annabeth waved, and Will nodded.

Max looked at Chiron, and smiled at him, and stepped forward, looking at everyone around her.

"We are going to do a search, around the barrier boarder. Of course, we can't do it as just the three of us, so we chose some people to help us. We chose Clarisse, Iggy, Fang, Thalia, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Nico, Annabeth and Percy," Max said, and I stood up, and saw the other said people do the same, and we received pats on the back from our fellow campers, as we walked forward to Max, Annabeth and Will.

Will nodded at each of us, Annabeth smiled at Percy, while Max let go of her commanding aura, and hugged each of us. I smiled when I realised that she'd chosen the flock, and a few of the campers.

"That's it! Back to your cabins!" Chiron shouted, and all the campers walked away, chatting lightly under their breath.

"So!" Max said, and she beamed at each of us, "I think we should spilt up, and walk around the barrier, to see if there's any problems, which I don't think there is, but just so we can get rid of that option!"

"Who's with who?" Thalia asked.

"Me, you, Annabeth, Percy, Fang, Nico and Grover, and Will, Clarisse, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy!" Max replied merrily, and you couldn't help but smile too.

Everyone nodded, and looked at the people in their groups, I walked over to Max, and stood next to her, but I don't think she noticed.

"We'll take the right side, you guys tale the left! We'll meet in the middle!" she chirped, and they started to walk away, and they trudged along the path of the barrier.

We started to walk in our direction, and everyone started to talk.

**Angel's POV**

We started walking, and everyone started to talk. I was standing next to Iggy, who was talking to Clarisse.

"I was just asking if you could tell me if there's a tree in front of me," he said, and Clarisse, snorted.

"Fine, punk," she said.

"I'm not a punk!" Iggy shouted.

"Yes you are!" Clarisse shouted back.

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!" Iggy screamed, and Will hit both of them on the back of their heads, and their eyes snapped from each other to Will.

"What was that for?" Iggy exclaimed.

"For once I agree with the punk!" Clarisse shouted.

"Quieten down! We're trying to find something along the barrier! You've probably scared it away by now!" Will commanded and the two nodded, and then walked on in silence.

Gazzy ran up to Iggy, and together they started to discuss bombs and what not, while Clarisse sighed from next to them, but when she saw me looking, she straightened up and glared at me, and I shrugged.

"So Will, a little birdy told me that you like a girl," I teased Will, and Nudge's eyes lit up, and she walk over to us.

"Oh please! Tell us! We can keep a secret! I mean if anyone finds out before the time is right then she can control them, and maybe like eraser the thought! Though, she hasn't done that, and I guess they should just find out naturally, maybe, or they should not find out at all, but they may love you back! So you should tell them! Because then you can live happily ever after! Like in-"Nudge rambled, but I stopped her, covering her mouth with my hand, and I sighed, and looked up at Will, giving him the bambi eyes.

"Please Will," I said, and I saw him crack, but his lips didn't move.

"She's already got somebody," he whispered, but Nudge and I heard it, and then he walked forward, leaving us to think of all the possible girls.

I was about to ask Nudge about who she thought it could be, but then there was an earth scattering scream, that sounded like Annabeth.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**HEY GUYS! ABOUT THE CAMPERS AND MONSTERS! I GOT CAMPERS SORTED! ALL I NEED IS MONSTERS! THEY NEED TO BE REALLY POWERFUL! AND I NEED THEM SOON! PLEASE HELP! YOU GUYS WERE GREAT WITH THE CAMPERS! **

**Mage4mage: Thanks! Tyson! I could use him… I GOT IT! THANKS! **

**Krestra: Thanks, YAY!**

**Codekiki12: The Protectors, I thought it was funny! :D Mad Max, and Protective Artemis mean trouble! THANKS! I LOVE THE CHARACTERS YOU CAME UP WITH! I THINK I'LL USE THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON! (About Skye/Max's memories)**

**16craftytigers: Thanks, FAX WILL COME! Fang has been left out a bit for a reason! And Skye doesn't know she's Max to the flock, well she knows it as in she was motherly and everything to them, but she can't remember, so she tries her best, but it's something that really annoys her! I CAN TELL YOU NO MORE!**

**WritersUninte717: Thanks! :D**

**Tomgirl1313: Ha! Fangirling! Fangirl!**

**Peachee1: … 3? I'm a bit confused….**

**Illovebooks: THAT'S A SECRET! I WILL NOT ADMIT OR DENY THE FACT! BECAUSE IT MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING!**

**Guest: Thanks! I'll try write more often! :)**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	21. Firewall

**Thalia's POV**

We walked around the wood, along the line of the barrier, and people were talking in hushed voices to one another. I stood next to Skye, who was holding Fang's hand; I chuckled when I pictured Artemis' face if she saw that. I guess I was doing her job for her, because I gave Fang my best death glare, but he didn't notice. In front of me, Annabeth and Percy were discussing possible ways for the monsters to get into camp, and Nico was with them, but he just nodded occasionally. Grover was on their other side, and he was looking at the ground, and occasionally at the tree and shrubbery that surrounded us.

Skye was looking around at the barrier, and then she suddenly stopped walking, and everyone looked at her, but her eyes were set off in the distance.

"Max?" Fang said softly, and then everyone followed her gaze, and there was the barrier, but something was wrong with it.

It was burning, red and orange and amber and gold, it looked like a wall of fire, and was sizzling and fizzing as the flames moved around the part of the barrier.

"Go get Chiron Grover," Skye said, and Grover turned to her, nodded and ran back in the direction of camp.

Percy got out his pen, and it turned into his sword, Nico got out his own sword, Annabeth got out her knife, I aimed my bow and arrow at the patch, while Skye raised her hands, and the winds started to move, readying themselves, Fang got into a defensive position, and yet nothing happened.

"Do you think it's bad?" Percy asked, and Annabeth and I shot him glares, he was so stupid.

"Nah, there's just a wall of fire in the barrier protecting the camp when strangely monsters start to get in. I wonder if it could be bad?" I said sarcastically, and he glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him, and I heard Skye giggle from next to me, and we went back to holding our attacking positions.

Then the wall started to spit fire, and I heard Annabeth scream as tiny bits of fire latched onto her skin, burning her clothes, and it reached her skin, but luckily a hard wind blew across her arm, and it went out.

Then we all looked up, and there was campers all around us, and they we all looking at us in confusion, and then they looked at the wall.

I head some gasp, while others screamed, but they all looked panicked, and then some of them stepped forward, closer to us and the wall.

"Stay back," Skye said, and five of them nodded, while one of the girls looked angry.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she shouted, I could tell she was a daughter of Ares, and then more fire leaked out of the wall, and some of the camper screamed, while others just took a step back.

Some of the fire flew onto her, and she tried to pull it off with her fingers, but she just burnt them. Skye sent some of her wind to help, and she put out the fire, but the girl was just angrier at her.

"I don't need your help," she snarled, and I glared at her.

"You obviously did, now leave it," I said, and she shot me a glare, but I didn't move, so she gave up.

"I don't need anything from _her_," she said, and I glared at her, and she flinched.

"Alexandra, calm down and get back!" I heard Clarisse shouted, and Alexandria moved back, and the other group moved forward, all of them getting their weapons out or getting into defensive positions.

Then there was screaming, and some of the campers covered their ears, but I just stood there, looking at the wall of fire.

"There's someone there," Angel said, and everyone looked at her, "She's in pain, they threw her through the fire, and it hurts."

Skye walked over to Angel, and hugged her, as Angel cried Skye's shoulder; Skye rubbed circles into her back.

Then something fell through the wall, or should I say, someone. They lay on the ground, but as soon as they realised that they had landed, they pushed themselves up, and stood in a defensive position.

Everyone gasped, and Annabeth's eyes widened, Fang's position relaxed, Percy and Nico dropped their swords, and Grover ran towards us, but stopped when her saw the person.

They had hair the colour of sunshine, one I would recognise anywhere, and they had chocolate brown eyes, that were filled with curiosity. They wore rags and tattered clothing, but I'd recognise them anywhere.

It was Skye. But yet it wasn't, the look in her eyes showed no love, and the way she held herself showed defeat. She looked at us with fear, and then her eyes landed on Skye, and she stared at her, and Skye stared right back.

"Maximum Ride," the girl whispered in awe.

"I go by Skye, what's your name?" Skye replied, and she walked forward, and the girl didn't move.

"I have no name, I am a clone, of you," she said, and I heard some campers gasp, while other nodded.

"Well, you still need a name," Skye said, and then she tilted her head, she normally did that when she was in thought, "How about Maya?"

"Maya," the girl repeated, and then she smiled, "I like it!"

"So Maya, can you come with us? We want to make you better. We have some food, and beds and more people to meet!" Skye said cheerfully, and fear showed in Maya's eyes.

"I'll stay with you every second, I won't leave your side," Skye said, and Maya nodded. Skye walked forward, and held out her hand, and Maya looked at it, but she took it, and Skye pulled her up, and then she hugged her, catching Maya off guard.

When she let go, she smiled at Maya, "Welcome to camp Half-Blood."

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**Two updates in one day! And I may do another one! I'm on a roll! :D**

**THANKS TO CRISTYCECI! I USED ALEXANDRA QUIN! I LIKE HER HATRED FOR THE GUYS! **

**I'M GOING TO USE MORE OF YOUR CHARACTERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR MAYBE THE NEXT ONE BECAUSE THE NEXT ONE IF IN OLYMPUS!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	22. Zeus' opinion & Percabeth

**Chiron's POV**

Maya was now asleep, and Skye sat next to her bed, holding her hand as she slept, and everyone in the room looked at them in awe.

"What should we do?" Percy asked, but his eyes never left Maya's face, neither did anyone else's.

Skye was sitting next to Maya's bed, and Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and I stood around her, wondering what to do about this bazar situation.

Then the door crashed open, and everyone looked to check that Maya was still sleeping, she needed to heal. The flock walked in, and Iggy and Gazzy stood to the side, while Fang went over to Skye, and Angel and Nudge came up to me.

"We found a file, we thought it seemed like her. When we had been in one of the Itex headquarters, we found out plans to clone Max, in case she didn't 'Save the World', so I guess that Maya is Max's clone, and so a daughter of Zeus and Hera, a goddess!" Nudge said, and everyone looked to Skye, who had her eyes shut, and looked in concentration.

"She isn't a goddess, but she's a demigod," she whispered, and Annabeth's face twisted up in confusion.

"How does that work?" Gazzy asked.

"We share our DNA, but she was made by humans, she has some godly power, and some human, and so she is more demigod than goddess," Skye said, and Annabeth nodded.

"We can't have a Skye look alike running around camp; I guess Zeus must be upset…" Annabeth said.

"He is, he's demanding a meeting in Olympus," Skye said and she opened her eyes, "Annabeth stay with Maya, hold her hand."

Annabeth walked over to the bed, and Skye stood up, and Annabeth sat down in her seat, and head onto Maya's hand.

"When she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry, but I have to talk to my family. Explain to her about demigods, but don't tell her about her parentage, I must discuss this with my parents," Skye said softly, and then she called wind to her, and she stepped away from Maya, so she didn't wake her.

A whirlwind formed around her, and for a moment, the wind was frozen, but then it just disappeared, and there was no Skye there.

**Artemis' POV**

I sat there, on my throne in the great hall, looking at Zeus, his face was red with anger, he was adamant about this.

"How dare they! They dare to _clone_ my daughter! A _goddess_!" he shouted, and Poseidon sighed as Zeus continued his rant.

"Brother, I understand, but please, wait until Skye is here, and then we can discuss this," Hades said, and Zeus' face reddened with anger, but he was quiet.

There was a whirlwind around Skye's throne, and when it disappeared, I saw her sitting there, no emotion on her face. I smiled sympathetically to her, and she smiled weakly back at me.

"We should have her killed," Hera whispered, and all head turned to her.

"What?! Mother! We can't do that! It's not her fault! She was created from me! She didn't do anything wrong! It is not her fault, but her creators!" Skye shouted, and everyone looked between the mother and daughter.

"What cabin would she stay in?" Athena asked, and Zeus stood up, as lightening flashed in the stormy sky behind him.

"She will not stay in mine!" he cried, and Athena sighed.

"She is a demigod and your child! She should be in your cabin!" Skye cried, and Zeus looked at her.

"She is not my child, but yet a copy of her," Zeus said, deadly calm.

"She still deserves to stay in her father's cabin!" Skye demanded.

"SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Zeus roared, and everyone looked taken aback, except for Athena, I guess she predicted that he would break.

"Father-"Skye said softly, but Zeus butted in.

"No," he said.

"Father-"Skye said again, but more commanding this time.

"I said no!" he shouted and Skye stared at him.

"Fine them, she will stay in my cabin," she said, and the rest of the gods eyes widened, while Zeus' face reddened even more with rage.

"SHE WILL NOT STAY AT CAMP!" he roared, and I felt as if I was only a bystander in an argument.

"She did nothing wrong! NOTHING! She is not to blame for being created! She has every right to stay in your cabin, but yet you deny her the privilege! So she will stay in mine!" Skye shouted, and then there was another whirlwind around her, and when it disappeared, she was gone.

Zeus slammed his fist down against the arm of his chair in anger, and everyone looked at him.

"Meeting over," he said, and slowly every god disappeared in their own way, returning to their domain.

I sighed, sparing a glance to see the angry Zeus, glaring off into the distance, and Hera, with a look of confusion; I guess it was at Skye's actions.

I didn't understand my sister, but that's one of the reasons I loved her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked around the room, Percy was sitting next to me, and one of my hands was holding Maya's while the other lay on my chair. It was so close to Percy's I was fighting myself not to hold his hand; we were friends, nothing more.

But then to my surprise, he reached out and grabbed my hand, and I turned to look at him, but he was looking off into the distance. He turned to me, looking at me with those deep sea green eyes. He opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but then there was a flash of lightening, and we both jumped, letting go of each other's hands.

I looked outside, to see a raging storm, rain fell from the sky with such force that I saw a camper cry out in pain as it hit them. Lightening flashed madly, hitting trees and such, and there was a strong wind, that was blowing loose items away.

I looked at Percy, and he nodded, and we walked outside, the full force of the wind and rain hitting us. The rain was so hard I thought I'd be covered in bruises tomorrow. The wind whipped my hair all over the place, and my clothes blew about, I was glad I was wearing shorts.

I looked at Percy, and his hair was blowing about all over the place, and his clothes where whipping around his body. He met my eyes, and we both laughed at the sight of each other.

"Isn't this a bad thing?" Percy shouted over the wind, and I nodded.

"The gods are arguing, more precisely, Skye and Zeus," I shouted back, and he smirked, and I smiled at him.

"That's funny, I've never seen Skye argue!" he shouted, and we both laughed.

"I think she's more of a peace keeper, but she will argue for what she thinks is right," I shouted back, thoughtfully, and Percy nodded in agreement.

"That's what I love about her!" he shouted back, and I looked at him, and he looked at me, and he seemed to realised how I'd taken it.

"Oh! Not that way! She's like a little sister to me!" he rambled, and I laughed, "And I err… kind of like someone else," he said softly, and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who?" I asked, and he looked up at me.

"She has golden hair, like a princess, and she's tall and athletic, and her eyes are an intense shade of grey, always thinking. She's cute, pretty and she's beautiful," he said and I looked at him, was he describing me? Or was I being vain…

"I like someone too," I blurted out, and he looked at me in shock, and I turned away, looking out into the wind and rain.

"Who?" he asked, and his voice was small, and he said it through gritted teeth.

"They're stupid, as in _really_ stupid," I said, and I laughed nervously, and I saw confusion flash across his face, "and they're son of a really powerful god, but that doesn't matter. He has jet black hair, and deep sea green eyes, and I suppose he's cute."

Percy just looked at me stared at me, and I started right back, neither of us spoke, neither of us said anything. We moved forward, towards each other, and we both leaned in, and our lips danced together.

We forgot about the wind and the rain, we forgot about the war going on with the gods, we forgot about the fact our friend had just been cloned, because we were too busy.

**A/N HEY GUYS! THREE CHAPTERS! AND I'M STILL GOING! I'm going to start writing the next chapter after as soon as I've posted this! :D**

** .12: I HOPED SO! YAY! Thanks! :D**

**Codekiki12: I know! I thought that too! So I decided your would be Alex and she would be Alexandra!**

**I'M STILL GOING! I'M GOING TO KEEP ON WRITING! GO ME!**

**Becney :P**


	23. Which cabin?

**Maya's POV**

I woke up, and looked around, I was in a room, there was a seat next to the bed I lay in, and it was empty. I guess Skye, as she called herself was supposed to be there.

Skye, that wasn't her name, she was Maximum Ride, so why would she go by any other title? She was invincible, indestructible, so why was she pretending to be someone else? I didn't understand, I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts that plagued my mind.

I pushed the covers off, and stood up, and walked out of the room. The weather was horrendous, it was raining, but the rain was full of anger as it punched me. There was also a strong wind, that whipped my hair all over my face.

I looked around me, trying to work out where I was, and I saw a couple making out in the middle of the storm. I shuddered at the sight, and wondered what to do, should I walked back into the room and pretend I never saw them? Or should I attract their attention? They seemed too busy with each other.

I coughed loudly, through the rain and the wind, and they somehow heard me, because they sprung apart. I laughed at their sheepish expressions, and the blush that was on both of their cheeks.

"So after that delightful experience, do you mind telling me what going on?" I asked them, and they both blushed harder, as they stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy," the girl, Annabeth said, and when she said Percy's name she blushed harder.

"This is Camp Half-Blood, a place for people like us," Percy, the boy, said, and I looked at him.

"Do you mean freaks?" I asked him, and he looked at me.

"No, I mean demigods, children of one of the Greek gods," he said and I looked at him.

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked him.

"The girl from before, who you said you were cloned from, she's a goddess," Annabeth said.

"Yeah right!" I laughed, "Her names Maximum Ride, why does everyone call her Skye."

"Because she lost her memory, and then we were sent on a quest to find her, she returned to Olympus, her home, and her family, the gods. I think Zeus finds it disrespectful for us to call her Max, unless we're part of the flock, he accepts it from them," she said thoughtfully.

There was a flash of lightening, that brought her out of her thoughts, and Percy looked at where it struck.

"What?" I asked, and both of them looked at me.

"The gods aren't happy, Zeus more importantly, and Skye, and guess it's over you," Annabeth said.

"Why would they be unhappy because of me?" I asked confused.

"Well, it's not every day you find out a goddess has been cloned, and her clone is at camp," Percy said, and Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs.

"What? Are they trying to kill me?" I asked, and I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice. I wasn't scared of these guys, I just run, and keep on running, it's the only thing to do.

"I guess Zeus wants to, but Skye doesn't, and being her that means she's angry, Annabeth said, and Percy looked at her.

"Skye never gets angry," he said and Annabeth shook her head.

"Everyone had their breaking point," she said, and they realised I was there.

"So, I think the safest thing to do it put you in the Hermes cabin, until we know what's happening," Percy said, and Annabeth nodded.

We walked towards some small buildings in silence, I could tell they didn't like me, not many people did. To them I was a copy of the great goddess Skye, probably offensive and unruly.

When we got to one of the cabins, Annabeth knocked on the door, and a boy came opened it, he looked no older than ten, and he was wearing an orange tee-shirt with the camp name written on it.

"Gazzy, can we speak to Connor and Travis?" Annabeth asked, and the boy, Gazzy shouted the names behind him, and two twins came to the door, with mischievous grins on their faces, which they dropped when they saw me at the door.

"She can't stay here," one of them, the taller one, said.

"Travis, she has nowhere to go," Percy said, and the younger one shook his head.

"Dads siding with Zeus, she can't stay here," the older one reiterated, and Annabeth sighed.

"But where can she stay? She's a demigod, she has to stay in Hermes cabin until she's claimed," Annabeth said, but still the boys shook their heads, they looked pitifully at Annabeth and Percy as they shut the door.

"What should we do?" Percy asked, and Annabeth sighed.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Annabeth said and she sighed.

Then there was a squawk, and we all turned in the direction of the noise, to see a hawk, flying towards us, with a letter in its beak. It flew over to Percy, and landed on his shoulder, dropping the letter into Percy's hand. It squawked again, and fell off.

I stood there, as Annabeth and Percy opened the letter, and read the contents aloud,

"_Hey guys,_

_I won't be at camp for a while; there is business that I need to sort out here in Olympus. I can guess that Hermes had denied Maya refuge, and so I offer her my cabin, please make her feel at home._

_Both of you, please, I beg of you, protect her, because right now there is several gods after her head. I am trying to do all I can to ensure her safety, but alas I am unsure as to if it is enough._

_See you soon_

_Skye,"_

Annabeth and Percy looked up to me, and they stared at me, while I looked forlornly at the letter.

"She really cares huh," I said and Annabeth broke out of her trance, and she nodded, elbowing Percy in his side, and he grunted, and looked at Annabeth.

"What was that for?" he asked her, and I chuckled.

"It's rude to stare," she said, and he shook his head.

"Well, it's not every day that you get a goddess offering someone to stay in their cabin," Percy said, and Annabeth shook her head.

"This is no normal case," she said, and before they could continue, I butted in.

"So, where's Max's cabin?" I asked, and they started to walk, and I followed them.

**A/N HEY GUYS! I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER ONE! LIKE RIGHT NOW! BUT I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED! CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT!**

**AwsomeWierdo: LOL, I don't know when I'll do more Percabeth, but I think they're really cute together.**

**16craftytigers: Hmm, sorry if you found chapter 21 confusing, I like Iggy and Clarisse too! They should have a couple name… Ciggy? Cliggy? I don't know… But they're so cute! In an odd way… Everything will fall into place soon…. I'll try update more often! But I always say that, and everyone always says, PLEASE UPDATE SOON! **

**Krestra: YAY! I LOVE THIS CHARACTER! I like the fact she's a daughter of a minor goddess, I HAVE GREAT PLANS WITH HER! Thanks!**

**NeonEnigma88:Thanks, I love Percabeth too! I love your spelling of amazing! LOL! No, I personally don't think Maya is bad, just misunderstood, so that's how I write her as!**

**Codekiki12: Thanks. I KNOW RIGHT! MAX IS BA AND SKYE IS PEACEFUL THEY ARE TOTAL OPPOSITES! That's one of the many things I love about her, and there a lot more of that to come! I love my plans for the next bit with her two halves! Ohhh, that's a bit of a spoiler…**

**Mage4mage: Oh! So polite! I'm trying to think of how to bring Tyson in… **

**SO EVERYONE! YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CAMPERS AND MONSTERS THING! I GOT LOADS OF CAMPERS BUT **_**NO MONSTERS**_**! I REALLY NEED THEM! SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	24. Out of place

_ONE WEEK LATER_

**Fang's POV**

I looked around the cabin, looking for my only friend here, the only one I could talk too.

Raine.

She was one of my only friends at the camp; she was like me, a child of a minor god, stuck forever in the cabin of another god. She was a child of Khione, goddess of snow.

She was different, but not in that way, she was like a little sister to me, and though I'd never say this out loud, my heart belonged to Max.

Raine had silver hair that flowed down past her shoulders but it didn't reach her waist. She looked around the room, her piercing blue eyes looking at the faces of the rowdy cabin between us. She stood there; her cabin half-blood top was making her already pale skin look even paler, if that was possible.

She spotted me, and smirked, as she walked up to me, and she held up an orange tee shirt in her hands.

"Come on emo boy, time for you to get in uniform," she said, and I glared at her, but she didn't move.

"Come on kitty cat, I'm not going to move it you look at me with you pretty little eyes," she teased, and I growled.

"I am not wearing that," I said, and she laughed.

"I think you are," she said mockingly, but I didn't move.

"Come on, you're a member of the camp, it's the uniform," she said, but I shook my head.

"Oh come on, do it for your bestie?" she said and she fluttered her eyelashes at me, but I didn't move.

"Fine then, let's do it this way," she said, and suddenly, there was the pitter patter of rain falling onto the cabin roof. I looked at her, and she smirked.

"Wear the tee-shirt and I'll make it stop, otherwise it's no flying for you," she said, she knew about the wings, most people in camp do, they got over it, we'd been here for a month so far, and I guess we'd all felt at home.

But not me, sure I'd made friends, a friend, but it wasn't a home to me, a home would be somewhere safe, where I knew I could trust everyone. And camp, as must as everyone tried to deny it, wasn't safe. I glanced at the rest of the flock whenever I could, to check they were okay, and it was killing me.

I hadn't seen Max in ages, apparently she had been arguing with her parents and the rest of the gods over Maya. I understand why she may feel like it, but I personally think she should let it drop, I mean, Maya's supposed to be her replacement, she shouldn't be here, and I thought it was unfair on Max, having to look at her clone walk around camp.

I sighed, and looked at the rain outside, Raine was powerful, there was no denying it. She had the power to control rain, as in she could make it rain. Sometimes, I wondered if Zeus was angry about that, I mean when he was stroppy, there would be a powerful storm, lighting and thunder, and it would rain buckets. But Raine wasn't that powerful, she could make it rain lightly, but it was enough to stop me from flying.

I've learnt one lesson from previous experiences, don't try to fly with wet wings.

I glared at her one last time, before slowly grabbing the tee-shirt from her hand, I realised the rest of the cabin had gone silent. They were watching us, with wide eyes and curious expressions. The rain stopped, and the rest of the campers looked between themselves.

I sighed, as I saw the smug look that was on Raine's face, and I glared at her once more, before walking out of the cabin, out into the wet outside, looking at the moist grass and grey skies.

**Maya's POV**

I looked at the campers, a number of them were giving me death glares, and the rest ignoring me. I'd gotten used to it, after being here for a week, everyone hated me.

I understood, their parents emotions were rubbing off on them, but could they al least try and resist it? I knew that the gods all hated me, and that Max was the only thing stopping them from blasting me into ashes.

I was grateful to her; she was protecting me when my soul purpose of creation was to be her replacement. She was kind, too kind in my case. I knew that the gods were in turmoil, and I knew it was because of me, no matter what Annabeth and Percy told me, I was the one to blame.

I sighed, I knew I could never be as good as her, never be as kind, I was more like Maximum Ride, not Skye. They seemed like two different people, Max was dangerous, her feisty attitude and powerful skills made her a force to be reckoned with. Skye was the same, but in different ways, she was kind, but she had so much power, she could kill you in a second, but she was too kind to do it.

I walked around camp, looking at the people smiling and talking to one another, just making me feel more and more out of place.

Why was I here?

That I didn't understand, Annabeth told me I feel out of a wall of fire in the barrier, but what did that mean?

I didn't understand, but I know one thing, that I didn't belong here.

That no matter whether people denied it, I should leave, so I will, I will tonight.


	25. Crumbling Vines

**Nudge's POV**

I woke up, my eyes fluttering open, and I blinked, I thought I heard something… Or maybe it was just my over the top senses acting as they always did on high alert.

I sighed, turning over on my bunk and trying to get comfortable, to get back to sleep. But then I heard the sound of someone sighed, and I didn't move, it would be logical to pretend I was asleep.

"Few, I thought we'd wake her," I heard someone whispered, and it sounded suspiciously like Samantha, one of the close friends I had in my cabin.

Her and her twin sister, Veronica were my best friends, whenever I wasn't with the flock, I was with them. We understood each other so well, I mean, we both understood each other's hardships, living on the run, fighting for our lives.

They had been on the run for two years, since their parents kicked them out of their own home, saying they were freaks. While on the run they met Alexandra Quin, a feisty girl from the Ares cabin, who had been at the firewall, the angry one who seemed to hate everyone, and Susan Tennyson, who I knew was a daughter of Apollo, though I'd never met her.

Together, all four of them had fought monsters and basically survived for three years, until they met Grover, who realised they were demigods and brought them to camp. How he was there at the right time, I have no idea.

Anyway, I opened my eyes slightly, not moving a muscle and I saw Samantha and Veronica, standing by the door of the cabin, whispering to each other, and with my great hearing I listened closely.

"Do you think it was true?" Samantha whispered to her red headed twin.

"When have we been wrong, as much as I want to dismiss it, we saw Fang go to Maya," Veronica argued in a hushed voice to her brown hair sister.

"I know, but they were so cute together, and think about how Skye will be if he leaves her! We can't willingly let her go through that pain!" Samantha exclaimed, and her sister shushed her.

"There's nothing we can do, we should let love take its path," Veronica said, but I watched at Samantha shook her head.

"I won't let Skye get hurt, because then Nudge will hurt too, and everyone will!" Samantha said.

I should explain Samantha and Veronica are special, more special than being a demigod; they have a certain ability of Aphrodite's, which make them the camps cupids.

They can see the future of relationships, when they told me they described it as people's names on wooden signs, and attached by growing vines. When a relationship was blossoming, then the vines grew to whoever was involved, from the other half's name plate. But if a relationship was ending, the vine slowly withered, before crumbling to dust.

And of course, being the curious girl that I was, I had to know what they were talking about, especially if it involved Max and Fang, they were my family.

I slowly pushed my covers off myself, as Samantha and Veronica had a hushed argument with themselves. I crept off my top bunk, and to my relief they didn't notice a thing, I crept behind them.

"She'll be broken hearted!" Samantha cried.

"I know! But there's nothing we can do!" Veronica replied, and I leapt out in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, and both of the twins jumped, and they relaxed when they saw it was only me.

"Sorry Nudge, we thought you were asleep," Samantha said apologetically, and Veronica nodded sorrowfully.

"It's okay, but what's happening?" I asked, and they looked at one another.

"We should talk about this outside, we don't want to wake anyone else up," Veronica said, and Samantha nodded, and we quietly crept out of the cabin, into the cold night.

"We had another relationship fortune," Samantha said.

"But this one's bad," Veronica added.

"What was it?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"Fang and Skye," Veronica said in a monotone voice, which I was unsure of how she kept her voice level. They were camps favourite couple, with Percy and Annabeth a close second, everyone thought they were cute and sweet, even though they denied being a couple, we could all see that they were one.

"The vine was withering, and it crumbled, but immediately another vine grew out of _his_ name, to… to…." Samantha trailed off.

"Who?" I asked.

"That's the worst thing," Samantha said, and Veronica looked down, "It went to _Maya_."

My eyes widened, _Maya_? As in Max's clone _Maya_?

"No," I said, "Fang wouldn't do that, that's the lowest of the low."

The girls solemnly nodded.

"That's what I told Veronica, but she says that we shouldn't intervene, that we should let fate take its course. But I know Skye! She'll be really hurt! She'll think her betrayed her! And he did!" Samantha raged, and Veronica put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, why don't we just go to the Hermes cabin, and ask him," I suggested, and Veronica looked at me sceptically.

"Oh yeah sure," she drawled, "I'm sure he loves to be woken up in the middle of the night to be asked about his love life."

"Let's go," Samantha said, and before Veronica could protest, Samantha and I were dragging her to the Hermes cabin.

While we were walking, I heard the sound of footsteps and with one quick glance at the twins, we all dived into the bushes. We looked over the bush, to see what we least expected, Fang walking away, with a rucksack on his back, and a determined expression on his face.

I was about to stand up, and ask him what he was doing, but Veronica and Samantha pulled me down, each of them on either of my shoulders. I glared at them, but they pointed to another figure, who Fang hadn't seemed to notice.

I watched the figure, wondering what they were doing, and as they walked into the moonlight, I realised with horror, that it was _Maya_.

Fang seemed to realise that there was someone else there, because he turned and came face to face with Maya, and they glared at each other.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Fang retorted.

"I'm leaving, I don't belong here," Maya said, and Fang looked at her, staring at her face for a long time, and I dreaded what he was going to say.

"Me too," I felt my heart shatter, Fang, my big brother, was leaving me, and he wasn't going to say goodbye, he was going to walk out into the night, not telling a soul.

Maya laughed, "You belong here, you have a godly parent and all," she said, but Fang shook his head.

"My dad's a minor god, I'm basically worthless," he said, and I saw Maya's eyes soften, and I swore under my breath.

It was happening, what we had been trying to stop, they were falling in love, I could tell by the looked they were giving each other.

"NO!" I shouted, and I jumped out of the bush, looking at the startled faces of the two people I'd been spying on.

I heard Samantha and Veronica sighed, as they got out of the bush behind me, and they walked to my side.

"Nudge?" Fang said, and I looked up at him.

**A/N HEY GUYS! **

**MASSIVE THANKS TO CRISTCECI WHO CREATED SAMANTHA AND VERONICA KENT! :D**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME A CHARACTER OT MONSTER! I HAVE ENOUGH NOW, AND PLEASE DON'T SEND ME ANYMORE, BECAUSE OTHERWISE I'LL SPEND TOO MUCH TIME ADDING THEM ALL INTO THE STORY! I HAVE ALL THE CHARACTERS I HAVE NOW PLANED INTO THE STORY! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SENT ME ONE!**

**Krestra: Thanks for Raine! I'll remember that, RAIN AND SNOW! I thought her and Fang would get on, both being children of demigods and everything! I thought they were good friends! YAY!**

**Codekiki12: Skye is the opposite of Max, so she has to be needy! Because Max is TOTALLY NOT NEEDY! Yeah, Max would have done that… It'll be fun to do that soon….**

**Fallinghikari: THANKS! I CAN'T WAIT TO US THEM IN THE STORY!**

**Bladeninja: It's ok, thanks! Wow, poor you… constantly being chased by hunters… HOPE YOU COMPLETED HALO ON HARD! GOOD LUCK IF YOU HAVEN'T! WELL DONE IF YOU HAVE! :D**

**Guest: Wow! People must love the name Kitty! Hmm… Do you think it'll be confusing if there's two characters called Kitty?**

**Mage4mage: I made Skye and Max opposites, and you'll find out soon why! I can't say anymore! Thanks! I don't think I'll do it like that, but it helped me to formulate my idea! TYSON WILL COME!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P **


	26. She's not Max

**Fang's POV**

I looked down into Nudge's eyes, too see them full of sadness, betrayal, but most importantly, _disappointment_.

I felt grief, I hadn't thought this through, I was leaving without thinking, leading with my heart and not my head. What would happen when people woke up tomorrow morning and found me missing? What would Skye be like? Raine? Iggy? Gazzy? Angel? Nudge?

But of course, one of them had to outsmart me, she had to find me while I was leaving, doing what I knew I shouldn't do. We promised never to split up again, and yet I was leaving, again. I knew I shouldn't, they were all happy here, I watched them smile, heard them laugh, but yet I didn't fit in, and I didn't want to spoil it for them.

I loved them all, Skye especially, but it was so hard, so hard to pretend that I liked this place, some of them people were okay, I knew I'd miss them, Raine especially. But the flock, they were like family, no they were my family, and I looked into Nudge's eyes, filled with hurt.

"Nudge…" I trailed, off and I saw her fists clench.

"You were going to leave," she said, and I saw her eyes welling up, the tears started to fall down her face, but no one moved.

"In the middle of the night, not telling a soul, leaving everyone to panic in the morning, to go mad with worry," she said in an emotionless voice, but I could hear the pain she was masking.

"I'm sorry," I said, but she didn't move, she glared at me.

"Sorry? What for? For leaving us? For breaking your promise? For betraying Max for her clone?" Nudge shouted, and I saw Maya flinch.

"Maya isn't Max, she may be her clone but she's an entirely different person," I said and I saw Nudge's face redden with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed, "YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE US ALL, WITH MAX'S _CLONE_?!"

"Nudge-" I started but she cut me off.

"I don't care, just go, I can't believe we trusted you, I thought after Germany that we were going to stay together, but after all, you only run away," Nudge said, and she turned away.

"Don't say that!" Maya yelled, and everyone turned to look at her, "Just because you're upset, don't make him seem like the bad guy."

"He is the bad guy," Nudge said, "He's supposed to be my big brother! And he was planning on leaving the night, creeping out behind his family's backs! Not caring about when we wake up tomorrow morning to find him missing! What about his sisters! Brothers! GIRLFRIEND!"

"You wouldn't understand, you were always accepted, you never had to be alone! You haven't had everyone around you shoot daggers in your direction! Ignoring you!" Maya yelled.

"I know what it's like to be alone, yes Maya, you may be alone, but he's not, he had a family! ME! And he was leaving us," Nudge said sadly, and then she glared at us, "And he doesn't need a witch like you."

"Excuse me?!" Maya said, and I could practically see the anger radiating off her, and I looked at Nudge in shock, she was glaring right back at me, hatred and repulsion in her eyes.

"You heard me, you're a witch and a whore, you don't belong in a place like this, you belong in a bin, but that's too good for you," Nudge sneered, and I saw the two girl behind her look at her in shock, I guess they hadn't been expecting that.

"Shut up!" Maya demanded, but Nudge only laughed.

"I can't believe you first you come into camp, and you get the real Maximum Ride on your side, and then you plan to run off with her boyfriend!" Nudge smirked, and evil smirk with I remembered her doing when there was bullies at school, bad mouthing Gazzy, teasing Iggy because of he was blind.

Maya leaped forward, about to attack Nudge, but the two girls pinned her down, and I ran forward to Maya, debating whether I should try and help her, to talk to Nudge.

"What's it going to be Fang? Family or _her_?" she spat, and I looked at her, I'd never seen Nudge like this.

"Nudge, please," I begged, but she glared harder at me.

"What?! You think you have the right to beg for forgiveness? After you were going to leave us? After you were going to break your promise? Leave us all to find you gone in the morning?" Nudge yelled, and tears streamed freely down her face, red with anger.

"We would have been scared Fang… so scared… we would have searched for you, looked everywhere for you… but in reality you just ditched us and left Max for her clone," Nudge said, and she said it in such a sad tone, I felt my heart break.

"I tried! I really did! But this isn't my home! But you were all happy here! I couldn't bring myself to tear you away! Your happiness comes first!" I shouted back, and I saw shock appear on her face, but then it was replaced by anger.

"So you kept this to yourself, huh?" she asked quietly.

"Nudge-" I started but she cut me off.

"We stay together Fang, after everything we've been through together and you think you should keep your feelings to yourself. THINK ABOUT US! We've lost Max! And you think we'd be okay if we lost you too!" she screamed.

"You haven't lost Max! She's here! That's the whole reason we're here!" I shouted and shook her head.

"That goddess isn't Max, Skye isn't Max, and she never can be. Max is lost, we've lost Max, and she's never coming back," Nudge said solemnly, and I looked at her with an open mouth.

"You're right," I heard a small voice say from behind us, and I turned around to see Angel. Her curls were messy and her eyes were drooping with tiredness, she was wearing her pyjamas and fluffy slippers.

"She's not Max," Angel said.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**I'm really sorry for not updating in days, I tried to but the website wasn't working, I just got error messages! :(**

**But I have the plot worked out, though your ideas and thoughts really help! **

**Krestra: Thanks! RAINE WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE! (Or the one after… she's in it again! :D I think she's really cool!) Good! I'm keeping Fax, but it's going to have some problems! (dum, dum, dum!)**

**Guest: I feel sorry for Maya now, but I think she has to go through the hard times to come out better in the end! Also, her and Skye/Max should get close!**

**Fallinghikari: OKAY! Katie! That's great! KATIE! KATIE! THE GIRL WITH AN UNKNOWN PARENT I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR HER!**

**Peachee1: Thanks, IT WAS INTENSE! **

**Guest: Thanks, I don't think Maya can be truly bad, because she was only brought up to be bad, it wasn't her fault she was created! Thaks! I like that! :)**

**Guest: I LOVE RAINE! SHE'S SO COOL! Yes, poor little Maya, being a misunderstood little girl. YEAH! MAYA DEALS WITH IT!**

**I'll start writing the next chapter now!**

**Becney :P **


	27. Friendship though hardships

**Fang's POV**

I sighed, and looked at Angel, into her angelic eyes holding emotions no seven year old should have.

"Skye may not be Max, but that means we need you more than ever," Angel said, and I shook my head.

"I can't Angel," I said, and she was about to reply, but Maya cut her off.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be, so are you coming Fang?" Maya said from next to me, and all eyes turned to me.

"Yeah," I said, and Angel looked down, and shook her head in disappointment. Nudge's eyes filled with tears, and the two girls behind her glared at me.

"You know, I get you think you like her Fang, but you like her for all the reasons you like Max, or Skye, whoever she is to you. It's wrong, you're using both of them and that's just plain mean," one of them, the red headed one, but before I could reply, they both turned to Nudge and hugged her.

"What about Raine? She thought you two were friends…" Angel said, looking at me with sadness.

"Tell her I'm sorry," I said.

"Tell her yourself," I heard Raine say, and I watched as she walked up to Angel, glaring at me the whole way.

"Raine, I'm sorry, but I have to do this," I said and she shook her head.

"I thought you were different, someone who understood me, but I was wrong," she said.

"Raine-" I said, but she cut me off.

"Just go, I don't want to see you ever again," she said, and she turned away, and hugged Angel.

"Come on Fang," Maya said, pulling on my shoulder, and I looked down, and walked along with her.

"YOU'RE A COWARD! A STUPID STINKING COWARD!" I heard Nudge yell from behind me, and I didn't stop, because I knew she was right, I was a coward, I was running away from stuff I didn't understand.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and I thought about what I had done, I'd chosen Maya over my family, and Skye, whatever we were to each other.

But it was too hard, trying to understand my feelings for her, did I love her? Or was it the mask she wore that was Max that I loved? I sighed, and realised that everything was still, there was no wind, no rain, and no clouds up in the sky. Only the dark greyness, as if to say it was disappointed with me, and I couldn't help but agree.

**Raine's POV**

I woke up, and looked out at the empty bed next to me, and last night's events swirled around in my mind. Fang was gone, he left me, he _left_ me.

I can guess what you're thinking, you love the damn boy, but I don't. I was lonely, and he was my friend, no one at camp understood me like he did, he was my best friend for the short time he stayed here, and he though my friendship onto the ground and stamped it out.

I sighed, thinking of the trouble that was going to happen today, the explanations we'd have to give, the reactions we'd get. Well, the reactions of the gods.

Anyone could see that Fang and Skye loved each other, even Artemis as much as she didn't want to. As much as an idiot Fang was, I still feared for his safety, he could get struck by one of Zeus lightning bolts, choke on a drink of water by Poseidon, or any other of the nasty tricks the gods had up their sleeves.

I pushed the sheets back off my bed, and stood up, it was too early for anyone to be up, and I had some thinking to do. I walked out of the cabin silently, passing a sleeping Angel, who looked so innocent asleep.

I walked outside, expecting to find no one around, but I saw one person, sitting cross legged on the ground. Their hair was whipping around their face as the wind danced around them. It was Skye.

I had nothing against her, I thought she was nice, I'd just never spoken to her before, and some part of me didn't like the attention she got when she came to camp. But she was a goddess it was what should have happened, and it didn't happen every day.

I walked forward, towards her, and I knew she could sense me, and she turned to me, looking at me face. I saw the trails left behind by tears, and her red raw eyes and she looked so sad it made my heart break. She smiled at me, and patted the ground beside her. I hesitantly walked forward to the spot, and sat down.

We sat in silence, looking out at the sun rise, the sun basking in the orange glory as light returned to the world. It wasn't an awkward silence, but we were both thinking, too deep in thought to start meaningless conversation.

"I'm sorry," she said and I looked at her, startled by her response. Her voice was silky smooth, not matching the far away expression she wore and the red face she had.

"It wasn't you fault. How did you know?" I asked her, and I felt stupid, only after I asked the question did I realise the soft wind that blew around us last night.

"The wind is my friend," she said, and she smiled at me once again, "I'm sorry, for not being right."

"Not being right?" I asked in confusion.

"If I hadn't lost my memory, if I had been better, more like Max, more like Maya then he wouldn't have left, and you wouldn't be feeling pain," she said solemnly.

"No, it's not your fault he's an idiot," I said and we both laughed.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Are _you_?" I asked her, and she laughed.

"I'm going to be asked that a lot today, aren't I?" she said, and I nodded. I wanted to say I'd be asked the same too, but Fang was the closest friend I had, the only other person who I thought might care would be Susan, a daughter of Apollo and maybe Angel, Nudge, and the two Aphrodite cupids as they were known.

"Well, I'm the first," I said and she smirked.

"I can understand why Art is a virgin goddess," she said, and I looked at her, as if edging her on.

"The pain after he left, while he was saying he wasn't going to stay. The fact he didn't say it to my face, didn't even leave me a message, it hurt so bad… But the times when I was with him, they were so fun, that I would happily have the pain," she said and I nodded.

"He was like a brother to me," I said and she smiled.

"I knew you two were very close," she said.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop him," I said.


	28. Reactions

**Iggy's POV**

I sat up in bed, and thanks to the other people in my cabin, who I suppose I should call family, I was able to get up out of bed and out of the cabin, they'd told me the layout.

When I was out of the cabin, I walked over in the direction of talking. I think it was two people, they were talking in hushed voices, but I could still hear the words.

"I can't believe he would do that!" one of them, the boy, exclaimed.

"It's logical," the girl said.

"But he just left the flock!" the boy said, and I felt sick, what had happened.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, and I heard the two head spin to look at me.

"Iggy, I'm Zane, I'm in your cabin," the boy, Zane said.

"What were you two talking about?" I demanded, and I heard Zane gulp.

"I'm sorry Iggy, I really am, but Fang left," he said, and I felt sick.

Fang left? What the hell! We always stuck together, he promised we'd never split up again! They had to be lying! He wouldn't leave us!

I heard Zane continue, but I drowned out to his words, my thoughts too busy to be listening. I heard the girl's footsteps walk away, and Zane put a hand on my shoulder, and lead me so somewhere, and we both sat down.

"-I couldn't believe it myself, but Samantha and Veronica were there! With Nudge, and Angel and Raine! They tried to stop him, they really did, but they couldn't and he walked off with Maya! _Maya_!" Zane said, and I looked in his direction.

"He left?" I asked softly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"He just walked off in the night, without saying anything?" I asked, sadness was evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, and I felt the soft warmth of tears falling down my face, I was crying, all because of the jerk who I had called my brother for so long.

"Does everyone else know?" I asked through my tears.

"Angel and Nudge were there, with Samantha, Veronica and Raine too. But I think someone's going to tell Gazzy. People were taking lots for who had to tell you guys," he said thoughtfully.

"So you drew the short straw?" I said.

"No, I volunteered," he said, and I think I might like this Zane.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said, and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm just going to make sure someone told Gazzy was it?" he said, and I nodded.

I heard as his footsteps slowly faded away, and then I was all alone, truly alone, because everyone was going.

First it was Max, she had left and I wasn't sure if she was ever going to come back. I don't blame her, this isn't her fault, she can't help the fact The School took her memories in what I think must be an experiment gone wrong.

But Fang, he was a jerk; he left of his own free will, without saying a word to me, to anyone. He left with _her_, Max's clone! She would beat him up when he returned, but Skye, she'd forgive him, hug him, just another reason why she isn't Max.

Sometimes, I get fooled by her voice into thinking Max's back, that my sister has returned, but then it's what she says, it reminds me that Max is lost, and the person I'm hearing is someone else in her body, a bit like Maya I suppose.

But not, because Maya was a witch, an evil, deceiving witch. We let her into our home, the camp, and she left us without a thank you or good bye. I understand that we weren't very welcoming, with the ignoring and glaring, but it wasn't our fault, and there was people who were nice to her, like Skye, who she let down.

I mean, Skye fought with her family, all in saving Maya, and she just_ walks off_. Skye lets her stay in her cabin, when she has nowhere to stay, and she just leaves without a backward glance. After everything Skye did for her and Maya just walks away.

I sighed, letting all my confusion and pain out in a single breath. Why did he go? Why did he leave me? We were like brothers! Why did he leave me alone? I cried out, and threw my fist to the ground, I didn't care if it hurt, I wanted answers! I deserved answers!

"Hey!" heard someone called out, and there was a thunder of footsteps, and I heard heavy breathing.

"Don't do that!" they said, and I recognised the voice to belong to Zane, and I felt his hands on mine, assessing my wound.

"Did they tell him?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Yeah, Kitty, one of the girls in his cabin told him," he said, and I sighed.

**Gazzy's POV**

I walked over through camp, curious as to why people were looking at me with pity, and whenever I looked in their direction they looked away.

"Gazzy!" I heard someone called from behind me, and I turned around to see Kitty, one of the girls in the same cabin as me.

She was nice, and I would be lying if I said she wasn't pretty. Her raven hair was beautiful and silky smooth (Not that I've touched it!), and it faded into gold at the tips. She wore the usual camp half-blood tee-shirt, but she had black jeans, and a black jacket. Her golden eyes were enchanting, and they held a mystery that I wanted to discover.

"Gazzy?" she asked, and I blinked, I realised I'd been staring at her for a minute, and instantly a blush rose to my cheeks.

"Oh hi Kitty," I said shyly, and she took my hand, and my blush deepened.

"I need to talk to you," she said and she dragged me off to who knows where, and my mind was full of questions.

She then let go of my hand, and gestured to one of the rocks, we had come to one of the many green patches in camp, the quiet get away for the busy training.

"What is it?" I asked her, and she looked down.

"I'm sorry Gazzy, but Fang, he… he…" she stumbled, and I anxiously waited for her answer. What was wrong with Fang?

"He?" I asked, and she looked up into my eyes.

"He left last night, he's gone," she said, and I blinked, shock and betrayal coursed through my blood, and my fists clenched.

"Is this some kind of prank?" I asked her, deadly calm.

"No!" she said, and she looked away, and I looked down, unsure as to what to say.

_He left, in the middle of the night, I was there Gazzy, and he still went, _I heard Angel's voice in my head, and I blinked.

"Sorry," I muttered, and Kitty smiled, and then I felt the full weight of what had happen fall down on my shoulders.

Fang was gone.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**Leviosa12: I'm guessing you don't like Fang? I don't think I'll do that, but I HAVE A GOOD IDEA! Skye and Will… do they work? Yeah, YES THEY DO! Fang will have to rethink about his decision, and that's a good idea…. Maybe…**

**CristyCeci: THANKS FOR THE CHARACTERS! Yeah, there was a lot…**

**Codekiki12: As much as I want him not to, he needs to, I'm saying no more! ;) Fang was a jerk about it, I mean he was supposed to be in love with Skye and he left her **_**nothing**_**! And he just left his **_**family**_**! I hope you like how I did Zane… I thought about what you said, and I think I'll make him Iggy's bestie! I don't think Skye's going to become a virgin goddess, I can't picture her as one, but I think she now understands why her sister wanted to do that.**

**AwsomeWierdo: MAX MIGHT RETURN! (Skye might get her memory back!) I have an idea of how, but I don't know if I should or not… FANG IN ORANGE! LOL! Fang and Maya, I think it's mean how Fang just loves her because she's just like Max… LOL! Fang in neon for the rest of his life! NO MORE BLACK FOR HIM! I don't know if Skye would hunt Fang down…. MAX WOULD!**

**16craftytigers: YOU SUMMED MY CHAPTER UP IN FOUR WORDS! Wow…**

**Fallinghikari: POOR RAINE! I think she'll be good friends with Skye now. POOR YOU! I hope you're not grounded for long!**

**Mage4mage: Sorry if you don't understand parts, I'll try make it simpler… THANKS!**

**THANKS EVERYONE! WOW! 128 REVIEWS! 44 FOLLOWERS! 28 FAVOURITES! 6,395 VIEWS! WOW!**

**Becney :P**


	29. TWANC

**Angel's POV**

I sat in the heart if camp, ignoring the pitying looks everyone was giving me, and tuning out to their pitying thoughts, trying to ignore them all, because they weren't helping.

I sighed, thinking over everything that had happened, Fang was gone, and he had no intention of coming back, I had heard that loud and clear from in his mind.

Why had he left? He felt lonely, with a family, a whole camp of possible friends, and a girl who he had feelings for, and he felt _lonely_.

He was a jerk, one who went back on his words, who threw away the feelings of others, who didn't care about anyone but himself. I couldn't believe that he would do that, he wasn't a big brother to me, more like a father, and for him to just walk out of my life as if it was nothing hurt, it really did.

My family was falling apart, Max was gone, and Fang had left us too. Iggy was depressed, and Gazzy was sad. Nudge on the other hand; she was angry, really angry. I made a mistake of listening to her thoughts, and I shuddered at the memory.

_That jerk! I can't believe I thought of him as my big brother! When he should his emo face I'll pound it into oblivion! I can't believe he'd do that! After everything we'd been through, he just left us when he didn't like it. With Maya of all people! Max's clone! I am never going to forgive him for this! NEVER! I'm going to pound him into oblivion, give him to Ari and his erasers, and burn him into ashes, and throw his ashes into the sea, and then the ashes will be eaten by sharks and then-_

I'd resolved to leave Nudge to her friends, who were doing a good job of calming her down. I sighed, she was happy here, well, not right now, but she had settled in. She had friends in the Aphrodite cabin, Veronica and Samantha being her best friends. She had friends and a somewhat new family, but I was grateful that she still talks to me on the off occasion, because I, like Fang, was lonely here. I wasn't claimed, though I now my parentage, but Skye said she had to talk to Hera before she claimed me, part of me thought she had forgotten about it.

I shook my head, no point looking on the negative side, even if that is all life seems to have, I suppose I should put my chin up and smile, for my family, because we were all hurting now.

"Hey!" I heard someone called out from behind me, and I was snapped out of my thoughts, and I turned around to see a girl running toward me. I vaguely remembered seeing her in the Hermes cabin, but I'd never talked to her.

She was around the same age as Skye, and she had deep purple hair that past her shoulders and it was messily pulled back into a ponytail, and misty violet eyes. Her camp half-blood tee-shirt was ripped at the bottom, matching her ripped skinny denim jeans.

She panted as she ran up to me, and she hugged her sides, gasping for breath as if she'd run a marathon.

"What is it?" I asked her, and she glared at me.

"Well, I just thought since your 'brother' just walked out on you, you might want to talk," she said, and she stopped panting and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine," I said determinedly and she laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" I shouted, and she shook her head in amusement.

"Don't lie to me!" she mimicked, and I pouted as she laughed again.

"If you're only here to make fun of me, then you can go, I'm not in the mood," I said and I turned away from her, and was about to walk when I felt her hand grab my shoulder.

"Look, I just noticed that you were alone, and well, you're only six is it?" she said, and I stomped my foot.

"I'M SEVEN!" I cried, there was something nice about arguing with this girl, it wasn't serious but yet more friendly.

"Whoa! Big difference!" she cried, and before I could protest she continued in a lighter voice.

"Look, I get it, being unclaimed and all sucks, but better make the best of it. I have some friends, and we formed, a club of sorts, the TWANC," she said and I looked at her.

"The what now?" I asked, and she laughed.

"I didn't come up with the name, Those Who Are Not Claimed, the name sucks, but the members… Not so much," she said, and she looked at me.

"What does it have to do with me?" I asked her. You may be wondering why I didn't just read her mind, well I had promised myself I wouldn't read a single mind until Max was back. I'd come up with my promise just after I had realised that Skye wasn't Max, that was a sad day.

"Do I have to spell it out?" the girl said, and I could feel her as if she was practically laughing at me.

"I want you to join, I asked the other guys, and they all agreed," she said, and I stared at her.

I put my hand forward, waiting to shake her hand.

"I'm Angel," I said, as I realised I didn't know her name.

"Virizia, but friends call me Viri, if I like them," she said, and she shook my hand, and I flashed her a smile.

"Angel huh, I guess your name suits," she said as I dropped my hand to my side, and we walked away, towards the Hermes cabin.

**Max/Skye's POV**

I walked into the heart of camp, and saw the flock sitting around, with their friends comforting them.

Nudge was sitting down on the bare grass, with Veronica and Samantha at her sides, comforting her. Iggy was sitting on a rock, with Zane, a son of Hephaestus in his cabin, and they were talking in hushed voices. Gazzy was off to the side, talking with a girl, Kitty I had heard people call her. Angel was nowhere to be seen, but I had heard that she didn't have many friends in camp.

I guess she must be mad at me, she had every right, I mean I was supposed to claim her, my adoptive daughter. She was really my step sister, but I understood mother's reasoning, and I couldn't leave Angel alone like that, to be unclaimed forever. I stepped in, because even if I wasn't Max she still meant something to me.

I sighed, I wasn't her, I wasn't Max, and I sighed when I recalled what they had said last night.

_"That goddess isn't Max, Skye isn't Max, and she never can be. Max is lost, we've lost Max, and she's never coming back," Nudge said solemnly, and I looked at her with an open mouth._

_"You're right," I heard a small voice say from behind us, and I turned around to see Angel. Her curls were messy and her eyes were drooping with tiredness, she was wearing her pyjamas and fluffy slippers._

_"She's not Max," Angel said._

I felt my heart break at what they said, you may be wondering how I heard it, but I'm the goddess of the wind, and the wind carried their words to my ears, and I heard it all. I could have stopped it, and part of me thinks I should have, but people should make their own choices, and Fang will face the consequences in the future.

I sighed again, and I saw Percy and Annabeth standing next to each other, I debated walking over to them, but I decided I'd leave them be, there was no point in making them listen.

I was useless, I'd always known it but yet part of me tried to deny it, listen to the reassuring words around me, but now I'd given up. Without my memories, I was a nobody, I was the thirteenth goddess of Olympus, but yet my heart didn't feel right whenever I said that, as if I didn't like it.

The flock had tried to get me back, they'd told me stories of what we had done when we were younger, at The School, in the E house, when we were on the run, meeting Dr M and Ella, who claimed to be my birth family, which left me more confused than ever.

Stuff didn't make sense, why would people pretend to be my family? To make me feel better? Apparently they didn't have the sight, they couldn't see through the mist, Angel told me that they had been attacked by a Hydra, and Dr M and Ella had seen it as a fire truck.

There was still a simple fact that nagged at the back of my mind, constantly in my thoughts. I thought it was a little suspicious, no, very suspicious, because how could it just be by chance that the whole flock ended up being demigods?

I was a goddess, and Jeb my supposed 'father' had told me that I was created to save the world, but if I was a goddess, then why would he have told me that? Was there something more about this whole mystery? It felt like it, as if there was something I was missing, but I was missing _a lot_.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**THANKS TO FALLINGHIKARI FOR VIRIZIA, I HOPE I DID HER OKAY! **

**Krestra: POOR GIRLS! But I think that his leaving will make them closer friends. YEAH! FANG'S A BOY!**

**16craftytigers: If only… I thought about Iggy and Gazzy doing that, but they always seemed really happy making bombs and blowing stuff up so I decided a more emotional response. Wow… You have a I wish you would die list? **

**Bladedninja: Okay… I'LL TRY UPDATE FASTER!**

**Codekiki12: YAY! YOU LIKED HOW I DID ZANE! OH YEAH! That would be good…**

**Bladedninja: Fang was a jerk, so I suppose you can kill him… Mwahahahahahahahahaha! DIE FANG YOU JERK!**

**Derpanator: … Were you going to say bad story? If you think it's bad then tell me! I don't mind! :) Lol, or do you really love it? ;)**

**Mage4mage: Thanks!**

**CharmAsphodel: Thanks! Skye and Grover… That could work…. But I think that Skye and Will would be good… but then should Skye move on? Or should she wait for Fang to realise he made a MASSIVE mistake? Also I'm going to use the characters you said later, I have them planned….**

**OKAY I NEED HELP! DO YOU GUYS WANT SKYE AND WILL TO GET TOGTHER? PLEASE TELL ME! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON OTHER PAIRINGS I'D LOVE TO KNOW!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	30. Regrets

**Raine's POV**

I looked around camp, I was looking for Skye, I felt as if I needed to talk to her, after the whole Fang left scenario we had grown a lot closer, and I often hung out with her, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico.

I scanned the area around me with my eyes, looking for any sign of her golden hair and chocolate brown eyes, and found none. She was busy, I could understand that, so I looked for anyone else who I could bare to talk to.

There was no Annabeth to baffle me with her intelligent talk, no Percy to natter on about the sea, no Grover to lecture me about Mother Nature, no Nico to sit in silence with.

Then I saw a girl, she had black hair and blue eyes, and I saw she was sitting on her own, not even looking around to see if there was anyone to talk to.

I made a split decision in my mind, and I walked over to her, I felt her pain.

I had been lonely, for the whole three years I'd been at camp I'd felt all alone, Raine Autumn Snowy, the fifteen year old daughter of Khione, the minor goddess of snow. No one talked to me, because I was just another minor demigod, and one with no brothers or sisters. I was all alone, until the flock turned up.

I was friends with Fang, and I had hope that I wasn't alone, that there was someone who would care if I disappeared. But it seems as if my thoughts weren't shared. He left, and I've gotten over it, being two weeks later, and I guess thanks to him I'm know good friends with Skye, and the heroes of camp, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Nico di Angelo. They're all nice, really nice, and they're my best friends at camp, but I know what it's like to be lonely.

"Hey," I said to the girl, and she looked up at me with emotionless eyes.

"Hello," she said, and I wondered on her parentage, she looked like Thalia in some ways, and yet there wasn't another daughter of one of the big three. A daughter of Athena maybe? She had that knowing look in her eye, as if she was thinking a million thoughts at once, but she didn't have the right appearance.

I sighed in annoyance, all the possibilities were hurting my head.

"Who's your godly parent?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Apollo," she said and I nodded, I saw the bow and arrow that was on the ground beside her, I should have thought of that!

"You?" she asked.

"Khione," I said and she nodded.

There was silence between us, neither of us knowing what to say, if there was anything to say.

"So… why did you come over here?" she asked and I looked at her, deep into her eyes, seeing confusion and curiosity.

"I saw you were alone," I said, turning away and her gaze didn't move.

"So?" she said and I looked at her again.

"I was alone, so very alone, and then I found a friend, he's no longer here, but that doesn't matter, I know when someone needs a friend, when they're lonely," I said in a thoughtful voice and she blinked.

"I'm not alone," she said and I chuckled.

"Oh really, you just chose to sit on your own," I said.

"I'm waiting for someone," she said.

"Then you'd be looking around, trying to find them, face it, you're alone," I said and we sat in silence for another minute.

"I'm Susan, Susan Tennyson," she said.

"Raine Snowy," I said and she laughed, so I glared at her.

"What?!" I demanded and she chuckled.

"It's just, your mum is Khione, goddess of snow, and your surname is Snowy? Chance, I think not," she said and we both laughed.

I think I just made another good friend.

**Fang's POV**

I sighed, as I looking into the burning embers of the fire in front of me, on top of it was two kebabs of raw squirrel, that didn't look like it was going to cook any time soon.

It had been two weeks since I'd left, and I was seriously regretting it. I'd left my family, my friends (well, friend) and the girl who I had only realised I loved, for her clone. If there was one word that summed me up, it was jerk.

I shook my head, trying not to think about them, all the people who had cared for me, not that they would anymore. I looked at Maya, who I found was looking at me, and when our eyes locked, she looked away, and I noticed a light blush on her cheeks.

I didn't want this, I was foolish. Maya now thought there was something between us, and I was living on the run, the thing I'd told Max so many times that we shouldn't do.

"Fang," Maya said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you regret it?" she asked, and I looked at her.

"Do you? "I retorted and she looked me in the eye.

"No," she said clearly, and I looked down, I couldn't say yes now, not after her answer.

"Why not?" I asked and she stared at me.

"I didn't know them, they weren't my family, or my friends, I was an outcast," she said.

"Skye was your friend," I said and she looked down at the ground guiltily.

"I know, and she's the one I miss, the kind person who was looking out for me. I feel sorry for leaving her, I really am, but I can't go back," she said.

She was opening up to me, and instead of relief all I felt was sadness, she expected me to do the same, to trust her, a Max duplicate.

Why did I go with her? I don't know what came over me, I admit, I didn't like the camp, but my actions were foolish, and I regret them , I regret them so much.

Since when was I such a jerk?

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! BUT I HAVE TWO CHAPPIES! THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE UP IN ONE MINUTE!**

**Cristyceci: Yeah, I thougth about it, and I don't know! If I do Skye and Will, will it ruin their friendship? **

**AwsomeWierdo: Lazy, a word that describes the best if us! Fang's in your basement and you're asking me about killing him? Such a brave soul…**

**Codekiki12: Yeah!" I thought that! I think I might do that, because they're really close friends, and I don't want to ruin that! No, she won't be a virgin goddess, she now just understand why her sister is one. That's next chapter, and Alex is coming in soon!**

**AwsomeWierdo: Should Skye and Will be together? I mean, I think they're cute with each other, but I think they have a really close friendship, and I don't want to ruin it… YEAH FANG! GO WEAR NEON YOU JERK! **

**16craftytigers: Thanks, I KNEW THAT WOULD BE GOOD! I thought that if I brought up the fact that she'd only been unofficially claimed, then it would help later! DESCTRUCTION WILL COME LATER! Fax might come, I might make it one sided, or both, I don't know yet… Good idea! Fang comes back, maybe he will… maybe he won't… I HAVE AN IDEA! Professor Umbridge should be on your list, maybe I should start one, she'll be near the top… I like your rambles, they're cool! :D**

**Wildcard: Wow… KILL HIM! There should be an army! :)**

**Hellstrike: HEY! THANKS! I'll try make them a but longer, I try to do atleast 1,000 per chapter, but I'll try do around 1,500+, okay? :P**

**Fallinghikari: YAY! Yeah, she;s not going to be evil, just really cool!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Beceny :P**


	31. Revenge

**Thalia's POV**

I walked into the clearing, the hunters at my sides, and we sat down on the grass, the campers wisely deciding to avoid us.

"Okay, so do we have any ideas on his whereabouts?" I asked, and there was a chorus of no's, and a single yes.

"Well, he went with Maya, so we just need to think she'd want to go!" Jane, one of the newbies said, and everyone groaned.

"Yes Jane, but who knows about Maya?" I asked and she gave a 'duh' look.

"She's Skye's clone…" she said as if it was obvious, and I nodded my head, she was actually smart at times.

"But she lost her memory, she wouldn't know," I heard another hunter argue.

"Instincts stay the same, whether you can remember or not," Zara, one of the wise hunters said, and everyone nodded.

"Okay! Let's go find Skye! Split up! Usual groups!" I said and every groaned as they walked off to find my sister.

"Good plan Thalia," I heard someone say behind me, and I turned around to see Artemis standing there.

"Lady Artemis," I said and I bowed, I know that I haven't been exactly formal with her, with Skye coming back and everything, but I know that I should treat her with this type of respect.

"We will hunt him down, and torture him for what he has done," she said with venom laced in her every word.

"Yes milady," I replied, and my fists were clenched, and I agreed with her, because anyone who dared to hurt my little sister is going to pay the price.

"Where is Skye?" I asked her and she shut her eyes for a second.

"She's on guard duty, with Will," she said and I nodded, I liked Will.

It may be the fact that he wasn't one of the multiple jerks that was after Skye's heart, and continuously flirted with her, and yet she didn't seem to notice. No, I think that only helped me to see him in a better light. I think it was how close he was too Skye, not in a lovey dovey kind of way, it was more like really close best friend. I knew that he had been there, and comforted Skye when Fang had left her, that he had promised her, that he would never leave, and I hoped that he would keep his promise, or he would be facing hell.

Artemis and I walked to the outskirts of camp, to the patch in the barrier that was now red, the usual light blue was red, blood red.

"Skye!" I shouted, and Will turned his head in mine and Artemis' direction, and he smiled at us.

"Hey guys!" Skye said, and she ran to us, wrapping Artemis and then myself in a tight hug.

"How long is your duty?" Artemis asked, and Skye tilted her head in thought.

"Umm… I'm nearing the end, but nothing has happened, I don't know if anything will happen, this is just for extra security," Skye said thoughtfully.

"We should be done in an hour, lady Artemis, though I don't mind taking Skye's shift, it that help," Will said sheepishly, and Artemis looked at him, a hard cold gaze, and then she smiled at him.

"That is very kind of you, Will Solace, but we will stay here, there is much to discuss, though I think that maybe talking to the flock might be an idea as well…" Artemis replied, and she directed the last part at me.

"What is it?" Skye as her sister.

"If you were on the run, where would you go?" I asked Skye, and she blinked.

"Into the night, if I was running from something I'd go into a city, hide," she said thoughtfully and I noticed Will's hand on her shoulder, and I noticed Artemis did too, but she didn't do anything about it.

"If you were on a journey, where would you go?" I asked again.

"I'd stay in a forest, stick with Mother Nature because she could be the only one have left," she said, and I nodded, remembering her words, and thinking of the nearby forests, and whether it was possible for Maya and Fang to camp out there.

"Thank you sister," Artemis said and Skye hugged Artemis, and they smiled at one another.

And then, Skye's eyes glazed over, and she screamed, and she stepped back, as I looked at Artemis in panic, who was looking in concern at Skye. Skye scream again, and her hand gripped her head, as if try to keep it together.

"Skye! Skye? Can you hear me?" Artemis asked calmly, but I could hear the panic deep in her voice.

"Get Chiron, it might be the barrier," Artemis instructed Will, who looked at Skye, not wanting to leave her.

"GO!" I screamed at him, and he ran in the direction of camp.

Artemis moved closer to the crunched up form of Skye, and she hugged her close, muttering soothing words in her ear. I bent down and stroked her hair, as her screams died down, and I looked at the fallen tears that had just stopped falling down her cheeks, leaving her cheeks red, wet and raw.

"It's okay sister, it's okay," Artemis muttered lovingly into Skye's ear, and Skye gasped for breath, her eyes blinking open.

"What happened?" she whispered, and her voice was hoarse from screaming.

"It's okay sister, you just panicked and started screaming, grabbing your head and you cried," Artemis said solemnly, and she nodded.

"She's done this before," Angel said, and Artemis and I turned around to see her standing there, with two girls standing behind her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Max had brain attacks, she said it was if her brain was exploding," Angel said solemnly, and I sighed at the way she said Max, as if pointing out yet again that Skye wasn't Max.

"What do they mean?" Artemis asked.

"Sometimes, she'd see pictures, sometimes buildings or numbers, addresses but always something useful. I thought for a while it was The School, Jeb talking to her inside her head," Angel said thoughtfully, and one of the girls put a hand on her shoulder.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**NOT MUCH TO SAY….**

**BUT TWO CHAPPIES! AND I MIGHT STILL BE WRITING MORE!**

**ALSO! JUST WANTED TO ASK! BECAUSE I WAS CONSIDERING WRITING A FAIRY TAIL STORY, I WONDERED IF ANYONE WOULD READ IT? **

**THANKS!**

**Becney :P**


	32. Meet me

**Max/Skye's POV**

_Guard the barrier for the night shift, I'll be waiting._

The voice around my head, and it felt as if my skull was being ripped apart, I could faintly hear my screaming, and, feel arms wrapping round me, soft comforting words being whispered into my ear, but it didn't stop the message from repeating over and over again.

What did it mean? Why did I have to go? Who was speaking?

So many questions shouted out at in my head, but no answers were returned, and I clutched my skull as I felt another wave of pain wash over me.

When would it stop? Did I have to go through this when I had my memories?

Memories, another flash of pain swept through me, and I heard the voice laugh, the sound seeming far away as it echoed inside my head.

_I can give them back to you; all you have to do is come._

I wondered what to do, should I tell the other campers? Get my friends and family to help me?

_And don't tell a soul._

I shuddered as the hard sound of the voice echoed around my head, and I felt yet another episode of pain commence, and I realised there was a strange wetness on my cheeks, tears, I was crying.

Then I blinked, and I felt everything subside, the voice's echoing laugh disappearing and the pain melting away. I looked around to see I was in Artemis' arms, with Thalia standing over me, concern written on her face.

"What happened?" I asked, and my voice was hoarse, from screaming.

"It's okay sister, you just panicked and started screaming, grabbing your head and you cried," Artemis said in a soothing tone.

"She's done this before," a familiar voice said, and we all turned around to see Angel, with two other girls standing at her side, who I didn't recognise.

"What do you mean?" I heard Thalia asked, but my eyes were glued to Angel, and the cold look she was giving me.

"Max had brain attacks, she said it was as if her brain was exploding," Angel said solemnly, and I heard Thalia sigh, but al I was focused on was the way that Angel had said Max, not Skye, not me.

I felt so sad, I could never be the mighty Maximum Ride, never be mother to the flock, not even come close to her. Not unless I had my memories, and somehow whoever this voice was in my head, they could give them back to me. I needed to get my memories back; I needed to for everyone's sakes. Though no one would say this, I was useless as a goddess, and somehow I was beginning to think that this was a little bit to coincidental, the whole flock being demigods, and me being a goddess and their leader. Oh wait, not me, I was Skye and their leader was Max, not me.

"What do they mean?" Artemis asked coldly, matching Angel's glare and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sometimes she'd see pictures, sometimes buildings, addresses or numbers, but always something useful. I thought for a while it was The School, Jeb talking to her inside her head," Angel said thoughtfully, and one of the girls who had been standing behind her put a hand on her shoulder.

Angel shook her head, and I looked at the girl behind her, she had brown hair and green eyes, she was short and thin with her hair tied up in t a braid. She had high cheekbones and long lashes, and she held herself in a manner that showed no fear. She looked strong, both physically and mentally, with a bow and arrow secured to her back, and it seemed as if the nature around her was happy she was there, looking brighter and more lively if that was even possible.

The other girl looked out of place in the forest, her deep purple hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, and it matched her misty violet eyes had an deadly feel to them. Her camp tee-shirt was ripped and fraying at the bottom, so it fitted with her ripped skinny jeans. I could see the sheaths that held two basic knives, that was tied around the top of her shoulders.

"Look Angel, I get the fact that you don't like the situation, none of us do, but your behaviour towards Skye is unacceptable," Artemis said, and the girl glared at her, while I blinked in surprise.

"Oh no! It's fine!" I said quickly, but then everyone glared at me, and I shrunk back.

"Oh!" Angel said with mock surprise, "I'm sorry Skye! I didn't mean to upset you! It's just the fact that you're someone else in my mother's body! Nothing personal!"

"Angel!" Thalia snapped, and I watched as Artemis clenched her fists.

"Don't you dare talk to a goddess like that," Artemis said deathly quiet.

"Of course! After all you're all high and mighty! With your big family! No time to spend with your kids!" The girl with the violet hair from behind Angel spat.

"Don't you dare talk about the gods in that way!" Thalia shouted.

"Stop shouting! Mother Nature doesn't like it!" The other girl cried, and the plants around her seemed to grow, and animals from the forest gathered around her, the ground starting to shake.

"What are you doing?" Artemis demanded.

"My name is Willow Brookes, daughter of Pan and Mandy Brookes! And you will not insult any of my friends!" the girl, Willow shouted.

"We are not here to fight!" Artemis said.

"But if you want one you'll have it!" Thalia shouted.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! BUT I'M GOING TO KEEP ON WRITING (HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER!)**

**Fallinghikari: Sorry! She's in this one! But she won't be in like every single scenario! WILL DO!**

**Krestra: Thanks! It's okay! I just love it when people review! It really encourages me to write!**

**16craftytigers: Thanks! I just have writing phases! Good idea! YEAH! FANG SHOULD BE BEATEN UP BY A GANG OF GIRLS! THE HUNTERS! YAY! Thanks! **

**Codekiki12: Yeah… Poor her… But I hope you liked what I did with it!**

**Bladedninja: O.O … Fang doing a girly scream… HEY TEAMWORK IS THE ANSWER! WHY DON'T YOU EACH HAVE HALF OF HIM?! Actually that's not bad idea…**

**THANKS EVERYONE! :D**

**Becney :P**


	33. End of the fight for now

**Thalia's POV**

I raised my bow and arrow, as did Artemis, and I could tell that the rest of the hunters would be here soon. I watched as Angel and her group of stuck up demigods. How dare they insult the gods?! Especially my sister and boss!

I watched as the purple haired girl pulled out her knives, and the other girl, Willow pulled out a bow and arrow, like mine but made from wood. Angel just glared at me, and I glared right back, I knew that she was a mind reader, and Nudge had told me that she could also control minds, in one of the only blabbering's I could bare to listen to.

"STOP!" Skye yelled, and her loud shout fazed both sides, making both of them falter slightly and so we were both put off.

"Angel, stop this, and Thalia, Art put down your weapons, we have to work as a team if we want to get anywhere."

"NO!" Angel shouted, and her face scrunched up with anger, "I don't have to listen to you!"

"How dare you disrespect her like that!" Artemis shouted, and suddenly a hand appeared on her shoulder, and she calmed down as we both realised it was Skye.

"Sister, I understand, I am not Maximum Ride, and I am not even worthy of sharing her body," Skye said softly, and everyone looked at her in surprise, "We are opposites, she is brave, strong and daring, though she has her softer side. Me, I am nowhere near her level; I am only a goddess, not a hero, just a goddess that shares a hero's body, an echo."

"You're right," Willow said, and she smiled at Skye, "From what Angel says she's such an amazing person. Angels angry, not at you personally, but I guess a little bit at Max herself, for getting herself into this mess. But Skye, you're not a bad person, none of this is your fault."

"Willow, this ain't Max, she never will be so don't even compare the two," the other girl with purple hair spat, and she glared at Skye.

"I'm sorry, I really am-" Skye started but the girl cut her off.

"No, just no. Don't even start with your apologises, because Angel told us all about Maximum Ride, and she would never apologise, even if she did something wrong, so don't you dare even apologise in her body," the girl retorted.

"Who even are you?" Artemis said rudely.

"Pah! As if the mighty goddess Artemis could know who I am. I am Virizia, leader of TWANC!" the girl, Virizia shouted and Artemis looked unimpressed.

"TWANC?" she asked sceptically.

"Those Who Are Not Claimed, for all those who aren't claimed if you couldn't work that out," Virizia said sarcastically.

"Don't get snappy with your superiors girl," Artemis said, and I could see rage and fury flash across Virizia's eyes.

"Superiors? Of course mighty goddess Artemis, how could I be so stupid as to think of the gods as anything but my superiors! I must apologise, after all I was brought up on the run _because_ I have no clue _who_ my parents are! And so no one to teach me _anything_! I guess in your eyes, and the eyes of all gods alike I'm just a piece of worthless trash, a mistake that should never be recognised! I do apologise!" Virizia spat, and Skye looked alarmed.

"Oh no Virizia! You are very important! I mean, just because-" Skye started with her speech but Virizia cut her off.

"I'm of no importance; otherwise I would have been claimed! Not left as the oldest unclaimee in the Hermes cabin!" Virizia yelled.

"I'm sorry-" Skye began, but she was cut off yet again, but this time by Artemis.

"We have no time for your feeble problems, we have work to do," Artemis said, and she pulled Skye up, and began to walk away.

"How dare you say that! She is as important as us all!" Willow screamed at Artemis who stopped walking.

"Why are you her friend? Because if I remember correctly, you said you were a daughter of Pan?" Artemis asked coldly.

"She is my friend, there's nothing to question about it!" Willow shouted.

"Be careful about what you say, daughter of Pan!" Artemis warned, but this just seemed to anger Willow more.

"Is our parentage the only thing that matters to you?!" Willow exclaimed in outrage, "Because then that's wrong! Everyone should be judged on their own character! Not on their parents!"

"Look! Both of you! You've both said wrong things! Let's just end this now, because otherwise we'll be stick here forever!" I said.

"And why should we listen to you?" Angel sneered.

"Not this again, just leave it okay? We're going," I said and I picked up Skye, and walked out of the clearing, Artemis following me on my heels.

**Unknown POV**

I smirked as I knew that my plan was falling into place, she would go there, she wanted her memories, she needed them.

"Is she coming?" I heard my lieutenant ask me.

"Yes Luke, she is coming," I said absentmindedly, and he looked at me.

"How do you manage it?" he asked curiously.

"I have told you, to our advantage, she does not understand it, and the only one who might is against her," I said, "I can control the voice, and I told her to come, I know she will, because father has something she wants."

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Her memories," I said and I heard Luke turn away and talk to someone else, probably about the many things that needed to be planned.

But everything is falling into place.

**A/N HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES, I THINK I MAY UPDATE A LITTLE LESS OFTEN THAN I USED TO! :( SORRY!**

**FYI! WILLOW BROOKES WAS CREATED BY GABBYMCG12! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Codekiki12: NOPE! It's not that simple! I HAVE A TWIST! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**AwsomeWierdo: Thanks, BTW I LOVE YOUR STORY! UPDATE SOON! :D Maybe…. So you think Skye should get her memories back… Maybe…**

**16craftytigers: Sorry if its confusing, but it should be clear soon, it's mystery! Yeah, Angel spoke her mind I guess… Skye's too nice and trying to be REALLY nice to everyone, total opposite of Max! Poor Skye…**

**Fallinghikari: Thanks , as I said Willow was created by gabbymcg12!**

**Bladedninja: Lol, that just sums it all up.**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	34. Little Maxie

**Max/Skye's POV**

It was the night shift for the barrier, and I had volunteered, with Raine and Susan who had already been put down for the shift.

We stood in silence by the blazing barrier; y senses were on over drive, trying to work out who might be the mysterious voice that haunted my thoughts. Susan was sitting on a rock, examining her bow lightly with her fingertips, while Raine was sitting on the ground in front of the barrier, looking into its blazing fire.

A sense of dread filled me, and I felt a flourish of butterflies take flight from within my stomach. I felt sick, as if I knew something was coming, whoever had spoken to me, they were coming. I glanced behind to me see if the others had noticed, but Susan was staring intently at her bow, and Raine at the flames in the barrier.

"Skye, is something wrong?" Susan asked me, looking up from her bow into my panicking eyes.

"I feel as if something's wrong, and it's about to happen…"I said.

And then with my luck, something happened.

Some sort of monster seemed to charge through the burning barrier, but it wasn't just one, it was like a small troop of soldiers attacking the enemy. I looked at the creatures faces, and there was something familiar about them, but it wasn't like with the flock, a good familiar, it was as if I dreaded them. They looked like normal men, but they had a bloodthirsty look to them, and something about them seemed wrong.

It was only then that I noticed that not all of their features were human; I looked towards the one whom I had deduced was the leader. He had a scar running over his right eye, and his hair was spiked up in an unnatural way. Then I realised there bulky build, to bulky with muscles at every possible point. But then my eyes landed on his face, to his dark orbs that were his bloodthirsty eyes, and then I saw his mouth, full of sharp canines. They weren't human, well, mostly.

Instantly, I took a step back, trying to work out who and what they could possibly be. Susan slowly walked towards me, with her bow loaded and aimed at the leader of the creatures. Raine was starting at the sky, making the clouds turn stormy, about to rain as she put on her game face. We were all back to back, in a tiny triangle trying to look into the eyes of everyone one of the monsters.

"So it's true, hey Max?" the leader said, and my eyes whipped to him, and he laughed.

"Oh course! You don't remember me! Little old Ari!" he sneered, and then realisation flash in my head, the flock had told me about him, he was my brother, half-brother, but there was a lot of past between us, a lot of negative emotions.

"What do you want?" Raine growled at him, as I was caught off guard, I then clenched my fists, calling the wind to my side, remembering what the flock had told me.

"Just wanted to take Maxie to her family, we just wanted a family reunion!" he said mockingly, and I looked at him.

_Kill him on sight._

Iggy's words echoed within my head, remembering the grim faces that the whole of the flock had worn as they told me about him, all the things he had done, he'd hurt Fang, I'd killed him, he'd been good, he'd saved us, he'd been the reason the flock split apart, he'd died again, he had been given wings…

But what he said didn't make sense… We weren't family, he was Jeb's son, and Jeb was no family of mine. The flock had told me of how Jeb had been like a father to me when we had escaped the school, and then later I was told he was my real father, a lie nevertheless.

Nothing seemed to make sense, why would Jeb lie? Why was Ari here now? Why did he still think of me as family?

I shook my head to rid myself of my thoughts, and I focused on the current situation. I saw that Raine was giving Ari a cold stare, and that Susan was rubbing comforting circles into my back. I looked up at the erasers that had encircled us, looking deep into the dark eyes of each one of them.

"You're not going to get her, _puppy_, so you might as well go home," Raine spat, and I saw anger flash through Ari's eyes, and before I could warn Raine, Ari lunged at her.

Ari's claws slashed at Raine's head, cutting her forehead, making a large flow of blood to trickle down her face as she tried to duck down and dodge the attack. She unsheathed her knife, and was going to stab him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, causing her to stumble forwards, and he kicked her in the back, and she slumped to the ground.

The erasers laughed and Susan ran towards Raine, as did I, and we assessed her, making sure she was okay, but she was unconscious, and I could tell that her head injury was severe.

"Susan," I said softly, and she looked at me in alarm.

"Take Raine and go back to camp," I said and she shook her head.

"No! I can't just leave you here with these monsters!" she shrieked, and this time I shook my head.

"No, you must go back to camp and take Raine to safety, I will deal with these monsters," I said firmly, and I could feel her shock, people weren't used to me being firm, but we had to get Raine to safety.

"But-" Susan protested.

"Go," I demanded and I stood up, facing the laughing erasers, "I'll distract them."

Susan looked from the erasers, to Raine, to me. And then a single tear fell from her eye.

"You better make it back alright," she said and I smiled at her.

"Of course, I'm a goddess aren't I?" I said and she gave me one pleading look, and she picked Raine up in her arms, putting her bow on her back.

"Play time puppies," I said, as Susan ran out of the clearing, and Ari looked me in the eye.

**A/N HEY GUYS! I SHOULD UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW ALEAST ONCE BECAUSE IT'S A WEEKEND! YIPPEE!**

**Codekiki12: Sorry about the confusion, Willow is with Angel, she's just against fighting, and she's just one of the nicer friends of Angel! Sorry again! :P**

**16craftytigers: Well, sometimes I think the gods are like that a bit, too controlling… YAY! I have more twists! :)**

**Fallinghikari: Yeah, Virizia's so cool! Thanks! Good to know I'm doing a good job! Thank you for letting me use her! :D**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	35. Antidote

**Fang's POV**

I sat on log, looking into the darkness that surrounded me, and I could feel Maya's gaze on me, boring into my back. I shook my head, everything was complicated, there was nothing to say, I made the wrong decision coming with her.

Earlier today we'd gone into town, to get some food, and when we got to the checkout, the person behind the cashier eyed us both and the muddy state we were both in.

"_Lucky you," she said and Maya and I raised our eyebrows._

"_What do you mean?" Maya asked._

"_Your boyfriend comes with you when you go shopping, mine never does, and yours is a hottie," the woman said._

_Maya turned red, and started to stutter, but I just looked at the woman._

"_No," was all I said and the woman raised her eyebrows._

"_Well she doesn't think so," was all the woman said, and if possible Maya blushed harder._

I shook my head, that incident had just messed everything up, every time I so much as looked at Maya she started to blush, and when I tried to make a conversation she'd just stutter and not look me in the eye.

I closed my eyes, thinking of everything good, instantly the flock appeared in my thoughts, all of them smiling, and it was Max, not Skye. Max had her arms folded over her chest and was glaring at Gazzy who was laughing with Iggy. Nudge and Angel were giggling at the sight. Everyone was happy, beaming smiles plastered onto their faces.

But then I remembered when I'd last seen them, each one of them with different people. Nudge was chatting with two twin girls, Angel was looking grim, standing all alone, Iggy was trailing behind a group of campers, and Gazzy was looking love sick at some girl. Max, well she wasn't there, but Skye was, the person in Max's body.

It's not Skye's fault, so I really don't blame her, but when I kissed her, I was selfish, I was thinking of Max, and I think somehow Skye knew that too, but she let me anyway. I didn't love Skye, I loved Max, and I wanted her back.

I guess I went with Maya, because she was like Max in so many ways, but during this time I've been with her, all I've seen are these moments where she acts the opposite of Max. Max never stuttered, never blushed, she was the strong one, the leader. Maya, she just looked at me when we were making decisions.

"_What do you think Fang?"_ she's asked, and I just shrug my shoulders, and she's sigh and keep on planning.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a small rustling sound, and I snapped my head up, and looked at Maya, who met my gaze with a deep red blush on her cheeks. I nodded at her, and we both got up slowly and looked in the direction of where the noise had come from.

Then there was the noise of a twig snapping, and immediately both me and Maya got into defensive positions.

"Hello Fang," I heard a familiar voice say, and I turned around to come face to face with Dr M.

"Dr M?" I said confused, and she nodded at me, and Ella came out from behind her.

"I'm sorry about before Fang," Dr M said solemnly.

"Yeah, me too," Ella added, and I just nodded.

"Nice to meet you Maya," Dr M said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"How do you know about me?" Maya growled and Dr M shook her head.

"Jeb came round, and he explained it all, about that 'fire truck' and the gods, all of it. But then he told us his plans, and we set off to warn you," she said and I looked at her to carry on.

"Max is in danger, they're trying to get her back, and you have just helped them in their plans," Ella said and Dr M nodded.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked as my mind was racing.

"They want to get Max, there's something they need to do, Jeb didn't tell us, he just said it was his duty, but they need her. The whole in some barrier is just the key, they made Maya as a distraction, and they got lucky when you ran off with her," Ella continued, and she glared at me as she said the last part.

"Look, why did Jeb tell you all this?" I asked, and Dr M looked down at Ella.

"Remember, he'd studied you and the rest of the flock for years, he's created some sort of antidote that allows normal humans to see through the mist. He came round and gave it to us, he said he was going to explain everything, and he did, but still I partly felt as if he only came round to test the stuff on us," Dr M said.

"It worked, we could see all kinds of weird stuff that was hadn't seen before, and we haven't repaired our front room, so we saw the blood stains, and _heads_ of that monster that you and the flock killed," Ella said, and she shuddered when she said heads.

"Yeah… sorry about that," I said sheepishly, and Dr M smiled at me.

"We're sorry for not understanding about the monster and stuff," Ella said and I smirked at her.

"But anyway, we need to go help Max, or Skye as they call her," Dr M said and Maya nodded.

"She was the only one who was nice to me, I'll help her all I can," Maya said and Ella looked at her, and then turned away.

"So… how are we going to get there? Wherever this camp place is? Because we need to get there real quick…" Ella said.

**A/N HEY GUYS! I SHOULD UPDATE AGAIN TODAY! :D**

**JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD TO ME UP BETWEEN DR M AND ELLA WITH FANG AND MAYBE LATER THE FLOCK. ALSO THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD TO ADD MORE MAXIMUM RIDE, BECAUSE FOR A WHILE IT WAS VERY PERCY JACKSON-ISH!**

**16craftytigers: YEAH! I love coming up with twists! This chapter was Fang related and now he's running back to save Skye/Max, but is he too late? I thought it was getting too Percy Jackson-ish, so I brought in more Maximum Ride stuff! :D**

**Codekiki12: I think I'll do the fight next chapter, I'll start writing it now! :)**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	36. This again?

**Max/Skye's POV**

I looked deep into Ari's eyes, and raised my hands, calling upon my friends that lived in the wind.

"I call upon my eternal friends that live within the wind itself, who have pledged to be at my service eternally, help me now in my time of need!" I shouted.

Then suddenly wind seemed to pour into the clearing from all directions, and formed whirlwinds in certain places around the clearing. The whirlwinds stayed for a moment, but then they get smaller and smaller, until they disappeared, leaving figures standing in their place. But these figures were not ordinary, not in the slightest; they were made from the wind.

The eraser's eyes widened, and they took a step back, eyeing each of the wind spirits cautiously, and I smiled victoriously. Ari looked at me, and then his features lifted, as if he had had an idea.

"STOP!" he shouted, and I looked at him curiously, "The voice, it told you to come here," he said, and I was caught off guard, how did he know about the voice?

"Well, we can control it, we sent you that message, because we can give you back you memories," he said and my eyes widened, they could give me back my memories?

"All you have to do it come with us," he said and I looked at my wind spirits, who were looking at me, and I shook my head, and then they returned into wind, and exited the clearing.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked them, and Ari smirked.

_Trust them Maximum_, the voice said in my head, _You want your memories back, don't you?_

"Listen to the voice, he's right you know, we have your memories, we even want to give them back to you, just come with us," Ari said and I looked at him.

I glanced behind me, wondering if there was a chance that someone from camp had come to my aid, that they could help me with this decision, but there was no one there. I was all alone. Then I remembered Angel's face, always saying how I'm not Max, not her mother, because I can't remember. I should do it, for her. But yet I'm selfish, part of me likes being Skye, being mysterious and unknown.

I don't know what to do, if Artemis was here she'd know, and she'd tell me what to do. I looked up into the eyes of Ari, into the cold pits that were laughing at my indecision.

"I'll come," I said, and all the erasers laughed.

Two of them walked forward towards me, and were going to grab me, but I moved my arms out of the way.

"I can walk by myself," I said, and then there was a bag pulled over my head, and I struggled to resist breathing in its sickly sweet scent.

I couldn't last for long, and my eyes fluttered shut as my body went limp into the arms of the erasers.

_Help_.

**Fang's POV**

I was carrying Dr M as we flew to camp, I was chanting in my mind.

_Please let her be safe_

I felt sick as the thought repeated itself over and over again, and I looked next to me, to Maya who was carrying Ella. She looked tired, but yet determined, and that was a face I was used to seeing on Max, something I suppose they shared.

"We need to be quicker," I said and Maya glared at me.

"Sorry, but not all of us have turbo speed," Maya sneered.

"Max does so shouldn't you?" Ella said and I heard Maya growl.

"We're not the same," was all she said, and then Ella spoke again.

"But you're her clone, so shouldn't you-" she started but Maya cut her off.

"Look, do you want me to drop you?" Max said deadly calm.

"Maya!" I said and she looked at me, and then turned away.

"Sorry Ella, ignore her," I said and Ella nodded, and didn't speak.

It was silent for the rest of the journey, but I noticed that Ella was giving worried looks to her mother, and Dr M gave Maya angry looks, it was all too complicated.

"We're here," I said, and everyone snapped out of their stare off, and I dived down to the barrier, and Maya followed behind me. We flew down to the ground, and dropped Ella and Dr M so they lightly dropped to the ground.

I then listened out for any signs of where Skye could be, using my bird hearing, but there was nothing, nothing at all. But the fact that there was nothing was even more worrying, I mean, Skye is the goddess of the wind, so there's always a breeze, unless… NO!

I started to run, I heard Maya start to follow me, and Ella shout something, and then her and Dr M follow us both.

I didn't know where I was leading them, but I was just following a feeling, from deep down inside of me. But then I thought of all the possibilities… The barrier! Of course! She could be doing a shift!

I started to sprint, and Maya was drifting away from me because of my speed, but all that mattered was finding her. Then I came to the clearing around the 'burning barrier' as people called it, and I looked around.

It was bare, but there was something surreal, and then I noticed the pools of blood on the ground, and broken branches of the nearby trees, and claw marks in the tree trunks and in the ground.

Maya caught up to me, and she bent down, panting from her sprint, and then she looked up at the clearing, and her eyes widened.

"What happened here?" she asked me, dread and fear laced into her words.

"I don't know," wall all I said and Ella and Dr M ran into the clearing, and they gasped when they saw the state it was in.

"Do you think that…" Ella started but she trailed off when she realised that it was most likely true.

"Yeah," Maya said softly, and Ella turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"No!" she screamed, "They can't have her! We have to help her!"

Then it had to get worse, there was a stampede of footsteps, and I looked up to see an arrow aimed for my heart, and to look into the cold eyes of Artemis.

"Must we always meet like this?" I asked her cockily, and she scowled at me in return.

**A/N HEY GUYS! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE UP IN A SECOND!**

**Bladedninja: lol, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**16craftytigers: YAY! Good to know you're all hyped up! Will do!**

**Krestra: Yeah… Poor Raine… GREAT! THANKS!**

**Codekiki12: Jeb is behind this, but all will be revealed soon… Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	37. Hold your horses!

**Susan's POV**

I gave Skye one last pleading glance, for her to change her mind and for her to be okay, and I picked Raine up, smoothing her hair out of her face, and then I ran out of the clearing, to camp.

Tears were streaming down my face; I'd just left her, with the people who had hurt the flock and the people who no doubly wanted Skye. What had I done? I'd just left her!

I looked down to Raine's face, to her head wound that was bleeding heavily, and her forehead was covered in sweat and her eyes scrunched shut. I ran faster than I ever had before, my friends were both in danger, and as soon as Raine was with the healers I would go help Skye.

I ran into camp, and campers looked at me, the dirt on my clothes and the camper in my arms, and panicked.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked me, as she came up to me, and took Raine from my arms and gave her to Will, who I knew was a great healer.

"We have … to help … Skye," I said, my panting breaking it up, and Annabeth's face twisted in alarm.

"Where is she?" Annabeth asked me.

"At the barrier… erasers came…" I panted, and Annabeth turned around, and started to shout stuff but I couldn't hear anything, only the pounding of my heart beat in my ears.

"Susan?" I heard someone say, but I couldn't concentrate, my only focus was on my friends, making sure they were alright.

I rubbed my arm self-consciously, and then I looked at my hand, and it was covered in blood. My first thought was that it was from Raine, but then I looked at my arm, and saw the giant gash on it, and my eyes widened.

How had I got that?

The running, I'd been too focused on getting Raine to camp that I'd let myself be scratched by the trees as I'd been running. I smirked as I realised how careless I'd been, just running like that.

"Susan!" the voice said, and I looked up to see Samantha and Veronica, with Nudge from the flock with them, and they all looked down on my in concern, which made me fill up with guilt.

I was close with Samantha and Veronica because we'd come to camp together, along with Alex from the Ares cabin. I'd met Samantha and Veronica when I'd been kicked out of my home by my step mum after my father had died. I'd been living on the streets, and had been dealing with monster attacks for a while, I then later met Alex when I saved her live, killing a Cyclops, and we travelled together for a year, until one day, we were doing one of the few shopping trips we did a month, getting food and new clothes, when we got attacked.

There was this huge monster, that had the head of a woman, but the body of a lion, I realised it was a sphinx due to the stories my mother had told me. But I also noticed that it wasn't after Alex and I, its targets were two girls, who looked like us, roughened up as I liked to refer to it. I looked at Alex, and in that split second, we both ran forward, and attacked the monster. We defeated it, and the girls told us their names, Samantha and Veronica, two twin sisters who left their family because they felt they were putting them in danger, and they stayed with us as we journeyed to camp.

But when we came to camp, we all split up, as if we hadn't known each other before, Samantha and Veronica had each other, and they got on with the whole of their cabin, and Alex stuck to herself, she said that she never needed anybody, but I wasn't like that.

I wanted company, someone to chat to, to laugh with, but when I came to camp, I didn't get that welcome, I was a daughter of Apollo, expected to be a great healer and good archer. I was, but I wanted people to see outside the normal for me, not to make assumptions about me before they knew me, but everyone did.

I talked to people, but not about important stuff, just music, one of my many likes, along with my bow. I kept secrets from everyone, we all do, but these were more important, I was a gifted daughter of Apollo, more so than my siblings, I have the gift of Biokinesis, it's the art of changing, and in my case adapting.

What that means is, if I wanted to hear a conversation really far away, then I'd just need to _will_ myself to hear it, and then I would be able to, my ears would adapt.

So I shut my eyes, not looking into the fretting faces of Samantha, Veronica and Nudge, and I willed myself to be faster inside, that every cell in my body would copy itself fast; my blood would pump faster, everything faster.

I opened my eyes, and looked at the wound on my arm, that was now no more than a scratch. I grinned at the shocked expressions of the others faces, how blown away they were.

But then my smile fell when I remembered what I was.

**Fang's POV**

"Where is my sister?" Artemis growled, and my eyes widened with realisation.

"No! We didn't take her! Dr M and Ella told us she was in trouble! So we came to make sure she was oaky!" Maya shouted, and I looked around to see that she had a dagger to her throat by Thalia who was glaring at her coldly. Dr M and Ella were being held securely by two people, who I recognised as Percy and Nico.

"How did you get them in?" Artemis asked me, and I looked at Dr M and Ella, and I realised that they shouldn't have been able to get into camp, they weren't demigods.

The Antidote! The thing that Jeb gave them! What if it did more than just allow you to see through the mist! But how could it allow them to pass through the barrier? Unless… The 'antidote' gave them demigod blood, meaning they would be able to pass through the barrier.

"It's complicated, but we're not here to fight, we need to help Skye, that's why we're here," Maya said, and Artemis glared at me once, and then she released me, putting her bow back, and she signalled for her hunters and Percy and Nico to stop with a simple drop of her hand.

"How did you know something was wrong?" she asked me, glaring at me still.

"Jeb visited Dr M and Ella, saying that there was going to be an attack on camp," I said and Artemis' face twisted in confusion.

"That's illogical, why would he do that?" Thalia asked.

"Maybe because he wanted Dr M and Ella to be in camp, maybe he's just playing us all along," Maya said, and I watched as multiple foreheads creased in worry.

"Wait, where is Skye then, if she's not with you?" Percy asked, and Artemis and Thalia's eyes snapped open in alarm.

"We don't know…" Ella said, but she trail off at the looks she received from Artemis and Thalia.

"Susan said erasers came…" Nico said, but he trailed off too.

"No! The School can't have her!" Ella exclaimed in alarm, and Thalia's mouth dropped, Artemis growled, Percy looked around to Ella in shock, Nico's hand dropped to his side. The hunters all looked to Artemis and Thalia in alarm, unsure as to what to do.

"Then we will get her back," Artemis said.


	38. Some answers

**Max/Skye's POV**

I opened my eyes, and blinked as I adjusted to the little light in the room I was in, wherever that may be. There was a dull ache in the back of my head but I shook it away, trying to focus on what was happening.

The blurry figures in front of me seemed to become clearer, and I recognised the white lab coats and bulky builds of the monsters that worked for Itex. I gasped as I saw Ari smile at me, a sickly sweet smile, and he turned to a scientist, who looked up, and our eyes met, there was something so familiar about those eyes.

"Hello Maximum," the man said, and I blinked.

"I apologise, you must not know who I am, especially when you're in this form," he smiled softly and I was even more confused.

"I'm Jeb Batchelder," he said and I glared at him.

"Why am I here?" I demanded and he looked at me.

"You wanted your memories back," he said and my eyes widened, nothing was making sense.

"Why?" I asked him, piercing him with another glare, but he didn't move.

"Because we're family," he said, and he turned to leave the room, but I shouted out.

"You're not my father! Zeus is!" I screamed, and he turned around.

"I never said I was your father," he said and he looked back down at the clip board in his hands, flipping through the pages.

"It seems like we should start with stage one," he said to Ari, who nodded and started to move towards me.

I crouched backwards, trying to get as far away from him as possible, but he grabbed me still, and pulled me up into his hairy arms, and I thrashed about, trying desperately to get out of his grip, to no success.

"What's stage one?" I shouted, and Jeb looked at me.

"We must bring out Maximum," he said simply, and he turned around, and started to walk away.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, but he kept on walking, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

I continued to scream as Ari dragged me down numerous corridors, my screams echoed around the hallways, and my throat became hoarse from the shouting. My memories surfaced from the little I could remember from my previous experiences in The School. I shuddered as I remembered the tests, the ways in which they tried to enhance me, to make me better.

Then Jeb opened a door, and Ari pushed my inside, and then grabbed me again, and pushed me down onto a chair, and he fastened the many buckles that covered every inch of the chair. I struggled as much as I could, but my movements did nothing to stop the monster's pace, and he made the buckles tighter, until he finally moved away.

I tried to move, but the chair stopped me, the buckles that connected me to it stopped me, stopping everything. I screamed out in frustration, and I watched as Ari smirked at his work, while Jeb only wrote notes.

Tears spilled over my face, wetting my cheeks and making my vision blurred. I looked up at Jeb, my eyes pleading at his emotionless face.

"Please, let me out," I begged, because I didn't want to hurt them, if I called upon the wind, they would go down, but I was nice, I didn't want to fight.

"It's okay, you'll be free soon," Jeb said, and he scribbled something down on his clipboard, and I screwed my eyes shut, focusing all my concentration on my goal.

I clenched my fists, and gusts of wind swept into the room, there was no open window, no open door, it rose up from the floor. The wind started to take form, and I watched my captures, Jeb was still just taking notes, while Ari had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Suddenly, I felt like I was on fire, as if every cell in my body was _burning_, and I screamed as the sudden pain took over me, and the wind disappeared, dying down in a split second. I continued screaming, because the pain didn't stop. Tears were streaming down my face from my raw eyes to my clenched jaw, and I tried to be free of my restraints, but they clamped me down.

Then it all stopped, and I slumped down, every ounce of my energy draining away, and panted from the tired feeling that took over me. My hair was drenched with sweat, and my face twisted in pain, as I looked up to the monsters that had made me suffer.

"What was that?" I panted and Jeb looked me in the eye.

"Stage one," Jeb said coldly.

"Stage one of what?" I asked, and Jeb looked me in the eye.

"Do you think it was just by _chance_ that the flock turned out to be demigods? And their leader the lost goddess of Olympus? Do you think it's just _chance_ that the gods never found their lost goddess? That they only found her when she conveniently lost her memories?" Jeb spat, and my mouth dropped, and my eyes widened.

"It was you, all along; you've been playing everyone along!" I cried, and Jeb laughed.

"I have, that I cannot deny. But I couldn't have suspected this outcome! I mean, I brought Maya into the picture to put everyone at guard, to confuse you all, but I never expected her to run off, and bring Fang with her!" Jeb laughed, and my jaw snapped shut.

"I thought you'd be against her, that the camp would kick her out, because of the scum that she is! I had everyone's reactions nailed down, all their actions plotted, all but yours!" Jeb shouted, and I saw Ari smirking in the background.

"What did you do to the barrier?" I demanded, and Jeb laughed again.

"I walked through it," he said and I blinked, what was he?

"I know, I'm just that special," he said and Ari laughed from behind him.

**A/N HEY GUYS! **

**THE ANSWERS ARE COMING! YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT JEB'S PLANNED EVERYTHING… BUT WHAT ELSE IS THERE? WHAT IS JEB? WHAT DID HE MEAN 'THIS FORM'?**

**SO MANY QUESTIONS… WHICH WIL BE ANSWERED SOON!**

**16craftytigers: Max might get her memories back… I will say no more… But of course if she gets them back, THERE WILL BE A FIGHT! I know! Fight scenes are so hard to write! I end up just making everyone kick each other in the gut! XD**

**Krestra: Oh… Will and Raine… That might work… I CAN SAY NOTHING ABOUT SUSAN! IT'S A TWIST! (though good theories! :D)**

**Bladedninja: MY MONEY IS ON BLADEDNINJA!**

**Fallinghikari: Thanks! I know! But it won't just be the normal Skye/ Max get tortured! (you might have guessed that…)**

**Codekiki12: Sorry… I was talking about other Alex! (this is confusing!) Yours will be Alexandria and Alex is the daughter if Ares one! Though I have Alexandria coming in when Fang and the rest of them are in camp! I SAY NO MORE! I was debating on whether they would experiment on Skye, but I had a different idea! ;)**

**Bladedninja: Poor wildcard… THE FLOCK WON'T JUST ACCEPT THE JERK! No… There will be pain for him! Ad me in this story?! I mean seriously?! I would be a rubbish story character!**

**WOW! There's been 9,238 views! 32 favourites! And 48 followers! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Becney :P **


	39. Alexandra Feral

**Alexandra's POV**

I sat on my bunk in the Athena cabin, the same bunk I'd been sitting in for three years, every day I'd just sit in silence, thinking. I know, I'm a daughter of Athena, thinking is all I do, but yet part of me wanted to not think.

You won't know me, I'm no one special, I watched as Percy Jackson was claimed, just like everyone else, I congratulated his team after they completed their quest, just like everyone else and I looked up to my step sister Annabeth, like everyone else in my cabin. Basically, I am no one special.

I'm just a normal camper, my best friend being Zane, a boy from Hephaestus, but he was busy hanging out with Iggy, one of the bird kids, that I hadn't spoken to him in a long time. My other best friend was other Alex, she was a daughter of Ares, and had a fierce attitude; you wouldn't want to mess with her. She was best known for the camper who said "_Don't tell me what to do!_" she basically rebelled against Skye.

I shook my head, shaking away my thoughts. I jumped down from my bunk and I walked out of the cabin, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone, because I don't think they'd notice. Everyone was busy with other people, I walked out to see people smiling and laughing gleefully, which didn't make me feel better.

I saw Zane to the side, in a deep conversation with Iggy, and I decided not to disturb them. I saw Gazzy, the youngest boy of the famous bird kids talking to a girl from his cabin who I didn't know. The youngest of the bird kids, Angel was talking to Virizia and Willow, I talked to them sometimes, but they were best friends, it just made me feel out of place being with them, like their friendship was stronger than ours…

Nudge, the pre-teen bird kids was with the cupid twins, who were looking lovingly at Connor and Travis, and I saw Nudge giggle when she caught their gaze. I looked away; there was a selfish part of me that didn't like to see other people happy, if you understand me, as if _I_ wanted to be happy too.

The hunters were outside Artemis' cabin, with Artemis herself, and I could guess they were discussing their plans for fighting the numerous monsters they put themselves against.

I tried to look for Alex, I would speak to Susan. I wasn't the best of friends with Susan, but we both get along, we were both _lonely_; but I knew she was on the night watch with Raine and Skye. You may be wondering, if its night then why is everyone still up? Well, once Skye, Raine and Susan had left to go for their watch, Rachel had run down from her cave, and said that "Something bad is going to happen, I can _feel_ it."

Of course, the camp went in high alert, everyone having a weapon on them at all times, even I kept my dagger close to me. I sighed, and concentrated on finding Alex.

I looked for Alex again, but I couldn't find her, I sighed once again, and walked over to the green grass, and sat down, looking at all the happy people that were in camp. Everything was happy, every_one_ was happy.

Then, of course, it all had to be ruined.

Suddenly, Susan burst into camp, holding a limp body in her arms, and her pants for breath echoed around the now silent camp.

I watched as Annabeth and the hunters ran up to Susan and bombarded her with questions.

"Monsters in camp! Defensive positions!" Annabeth shouted, and every looked at each other before running and spreading the word. The hunters and Artemis then nodded at each other, and Percy and Nico ran up to the group of girls, and they all ran off, and the cupid twins and Nudge ran up to Susan.

I saw that Susan had a heavy cut on her arm, but before I could run to get the Apollo healers, she had healed it herself. I knew what that was; it was a rare gift of the children of Apollo, Biokinesis. I smirked when I saw the shocked faces of the girls around her, and I walked over to them, but then I saw guilt on Susan's face, which built up confusion within me, but I shook it off.

"I didn't know you could do that Susan," I said, and Nudge and the cupid twins turned around to me in alarm, while Susan laughed.

"Yeah well, we all have our secrets," Susan said and I stretched out my hand and pulled her up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Veronica asked, and I could hear the pain in her voice.

"It's not like you were there to listen," Susan shrugged and tears appeared in Samantha's eyes, and Veronica looked like a kicked puppy.

"Don't be mean," Nudge said, and Susan looked at her in disbelief.

"I travelled with them to camp, and as soon as we got here they ditched Alex and I, leaving us all alone, while they moved on and left us behind, so I think I can say that thank you," Susan snapped, and all five of us were silent.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Veronica asked me, breaking the silence.

"Alexandra Feral, not that you'd know me," I said and Veronica looked down guilty.

"Wait! You're the girl who Zane likes!" Samantha squealed, and Veronica turned to quieten her sister, but my mouth dropped.

"What?!" I exclaimed, I guess you would be expecting me to deny it, and get all embarrassed, but if the cupid sisters said that someone liked you, it was your future to be in love with that person. Not that I didn't like Zane, he's my best friend, and he's really cute and everything, but I shouldn't be loved I don't deserve it. I mean, I'm no one special or anything, so why would Zane like me?

"Um…" Samantha said awkwardly, and she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Me and Zane?" I asked in disbelief, and the cupid twins looked at each other.

"Me and who?" a voice asked from behind us, and Zane came out, with Iggy at his side.

"Hey Nudge!" Iggy said and Nudge looked at Iggy, but then looked away quickly.

"Hi Iggy," she said emotionlessly and Iggy's face dropped.

"Hi Zane!" Veronica and Samantha exclaimed gleefully, and Zane looked at them, seeing the bright glint in their eyes, he looked back to me.

"Have they started again?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Who was it this time?" he asked me, and I refused to meet his gaze, and I hoped her got the message.

"Nudge, please," Iggy said from next to Zane, and Nudge looked away from him.

"Please what?" she asked, and Iggy sighed in annoyance.

"What did I do wrong?" Iggy asked, "You're my little sister, and yet you haven't talked to me in weeks!"

"Nothing," Nudge said and Iggy gritted his teeth.

"Oh and I can see!" Iggy said and I watched as Nudge clenched her fists.

"Everything's changed Iggy, Max went, Fang left and I know who's next! You! I don't want to get hurt again!" Nudge screamed, and Iggy shrunk back.

"Nudge, I'd never leave," Iggy said softly, and tears started to stream down Nudge's face.

"Max said that! And she's gone forever! Fang left! He promised we'd never split up again! And he caused it!" Nudge shouted, with tears streaming freely down her face.

Iggy then pulled Nudge forward into a hug, and Veronica and Samantha smiled sweetly, I could practically hear the Aww's that they were holding back, because you couldn't deny that it was sweet.

"We should leave them," I said and I turned around, grabbing Susan's hand to return to our cabins, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Alexandra," Zane said softly, and I turned to looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked, pretending I hadn't realised that he'd not talked to me, ditching me for Iggy.

"You know what," he said and I smiled at him.

"It's okay, I get it," I said and I looked behind us to the hugged figures of Iggy and Nudge, and I could hear Nudge's sobs as Iggy patted her back comfortingly.

"I shouldn't have left you," Zane said and I hugged him.

"What's done is done and cannot be undone," I said and he smirked at me, and then Susan grabbed me hand and pulled.

"Alexandra, we need to talk," she said solemnly and I smiled at Zane as I walked away with Susan.

**A/N HEY GUYS! **

**ALEXANDRA FERAL WAS CREATED BY CODEKIKI12**

**ZANE GAREFIELD WAS CREATED BY CODEKIKI12**

**SUSAN TENNYSON WAS CREATED BY CRISTCECI**

**ALEX QUIN WAS CREATED CRISTYCECI**

**SAMANTHA AND VERONICA KENT WERE CREATED BY CRISTCECI.**

**Krestra: Oh okay! Though I think Raine and Will might work, I don't want to couple everyone up at once, too cliché and everything! Oooh! Someone likes Will! :P**

**16craftytigers: I will keep those tips for the upcoming fight chapter! Thanks! BUT THERES WAY MORE TWISTS TO COME!**

**Fallinghikari: Thanks! I DON'T EVER WANT TO LET IT GO! I SHALL KEEP IT GOING FOREVER! OR DIE TRYING!**

**Codekiki12: Sorry about the confusion… XD But I hope I made it clear with the character thingy! There's only two, and YOUR GREAT AT KEEPING UP! I'm going to do another School chapter next, I SHALL SAY NO MORE! I was debating doing it from that POV, but then I thought it might be better from Alexandra's. I HOPE I DID ALEXANDRA AND ZANE OKAY! IS IT OKAY THAT I MADE THERE BE SOME LOVEY STUFF BETWEEN THEM?**

**THANKS EVERYONE! I MADE THIS ONE EXTRA LONG! BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT SOME OF THE CHAPTERS ARE QUITE SHORT, BUT SOMETIMES ITS BECAUSE OF THE THEMES AND POVS!**

**Becney :P**


	40. Dancing electricity

**Max/Skye's POV**

I screamed as the electricity danced all over my body, I scrunched my eyes shut, but yet still the tears still fell. My voice was hoarse from the screaming, my eyes raw from the tears, my body lay limp as it was fastened to the chair.

"Please," I begged, my voice hoarse from screaming, "Tell me what's going on."

Jeb looked at me, and then he moved closer to me, and looked me in the eye. The other scientists around him moved out of the room, and the erasers followed them like the tame dogs they were.

"I'm really sorry Maximum," he said softly, and I looked at me, confusion written on my face.

"If you were sorry you would stop this," I said and he shook his head.

"No, you don't understand," he said and he took a step back.

"Explain it then," I said and Jeb smiled softly.

"I said earlier, the barrier, it went all fiery because of me," he said.

"Why did it start when Maya fell through?" I asked.

"Because I pushed her, you were too busy catching the clone to see the hands that had pushed her through disappear through the barrier," Jeb said and I glared at him.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" I demanded and he smiled softly.

"Family," he said and I blinked in confusion, "You're family."

"How so?" I asked and Jeb smiled.

"Don't you think it's funny how the gods can't find this place, because I'm sure they know you're missing by now, but no one has come to get you?" Jeb said and I thought about it, wondering what he was implying.

"It's because," Jeb continued, "We have the most powerful immortal being on our side, and he protects us from their lies."

"What?!" I exclaimed, what did he mean a powerful immortal being? Was he talking about a God?

"You should know, after all he is your grandfather," Jeb said and my eyes widened, I ignored the pain that came from my hands as I clenched them tight, because the realisation was too much.

He was talking about Kronos.

**Zane's POV**

I watched as Susan pulled Alexandra away, her blond hair floating out behind her, and I turned away from the beautiful angel to see the cupid twins looking at me, with an unnerving spark in their eyes.

"Well Zane," Veronica said evilly.

"Do you like Alexandra?" Samantha asked, matching her sister's evil tone.

"No!" I exclaimed, but they could see through my lie, and their smirks grew.

"You two are so cute!" Samantha cried.

"I know Alexandra likes you!" Veronica squealed and the two sisters turned to each other and started to plot in hushed whispers which I couldn't hear.

I turned around, hoping to find someone who could help me, but I found that Nudge and Iggy had walked off, probably to sort out their problem. I looked hopefully in the direction that Susan and Alexandra had gone, and luckily I saw them walking towards me.

I smiled, but then I saw Alexandra's expression, and the smile dropped off my face as soon as if had come.

"What's wrong?" I asked Alexandra, concern written in my voice, and I could hear the cupid twins giggle, but they stopped when they saw Alexandra's grim expression.

"Nothing," Alexandra said, and she flashed me a fake smile, which I saw right through.

**Max/Skye's POV**

"No! That's impossible! He's _dead_!" I cried, but Jeb only smiled.

"I've been following his orders for years, listening to his every command," Jeb said softly, and Luke walked into the room, he eyed me carefully, and then his eyes locked with Jeb's.

"You told her?" he asked.

"Yes, she needed to know," Jeb replied.

"Does she know everything?" Luke asked, and Jeb shook his head.

"No, not everything," Jeb looked back at me, and he smiled, "But she will know it all soon enough, I will complete my orders."

Jeb got up, and he walked over to Luke, about to leave the room, but then I had so many questions whizzing around my brain.

"Stop!" I shouted, and both Jeb and Luke turned around, "How did he tell you orders when he is locked away?"

"Let's say we have… a special connection," Jeb said, and he laughed and Luke smirked, I could tell there was something they weren't telling me, and it just made me want to the secret even more.

"What do you mean? He's been looked away for hundreds of years; he wouldn't be able to tell you anything!" I protested, and Jeb came up to me, so we were face to face.

"You know Skye," he said, "Time really does matter. Look at you for instance, I mean, haven't you worked it out yet?"

"What?" I asked softly, looking deep into his cold eyes.

"You're the lost goddess, the lost _Greek_ goddess, from _Greek_ times, so that makes you very old. But then why when you were 'Maximum Ride', a child who _grew up_ in the school?" Jeb teased, and I gritted my teeth.

"Because you were at The School for a long time, for so long, so _very_ long, so many lifetimes, so many human lifetimes. I guess that's one of the perks of being a goddess, immortality. Really, it's thanks to you that we found the rest of the flock, without your special DNA we wouldn't have made more bird kids," Jeb continued, and he looked me in the eye.

"You were a new-born goddess in Greek times, one who didn't know their powers or the ways of life. Then we took you, on Master Kronos' orders, and we made you Maximum Ride. We created the flock, when you had no hope, because you were _working_, everything was working. And then my masters' plans fell into place, and it was time, I'd waited so long to awaken her, so many lifetimes sped by, only my mission was my only aim," Jeb said and my eyes widened.

"You're immortal?" I gasped, and he smiled.

"There aren't only demigods Skye," he said.

**A/N SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS WEEKEND! I MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY… BUT I DON'T KNOW… SORRY!**

**Krestra: Thanks! WIFI SUCKS! WHENEVER I NEED IT, IT GOES AND I'M LIKE "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" :D**

**16craftytigers: OH YEAH! SO MANY MORE TWISTS TO COME! YAY! Of course, not all of my chapters can be my best! ;) Sorry about the confusion with the OC's… Do you get it though? Because everyone I added in plays an important part in the future of the story! I WILL SAY NO MORE! WEIRD MEANS UNIQUE, UNIQUE MEANS SPECIAL, SPECIAL MEANS GOOD! I will try…**

**Codekiki12: GOOD! THEY SUIT! Alexandra and Zane, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! XD**

**De bladedninja: Opps… sorry!**

**Cristyceci: YAY! :D :D :D**

**Guest: Type your response to reviewers reviews here**

**Bladedninja: Okay…**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	41. I guess they paid off

**Fang's POV**

I sat on the step outside the Hermes cabin, looking out at the multiple campers, who were all in turn ignoring me. But I had more important problems at hand now, like how I needed to find Skye, she'd been gone for a month, and everyone hated the feeling that we might have lost her, a second time for the gods. Though right now, I was on another different mission.

Since I'd come back, the flock hadn't talked to me, so much as not look at me, and I wanted to make amends, I really do regret leaving. I tried to talk to Iggy, but then this guy told me he didn't want to talk to me, and I left it. I tried to talk to Nudge, but she just snapped at me, and her two twin friends glared at me for the rest of the day. I tried to talk to Gazzy but this girl stopped me from standing outside their cabin, saying that I didn't deserve someone like Gazzy. Angel was in my cabin, but she spent the whole time with these two other girls, Willow and Virizia, Raine had told me about them, how they were rebelling against the gods because they were unclaimed, but Willow was the daughter of a demigod. But I wanted to sort everything out with her, Raine was my best friend, one of the only people who accepted me, and she was there for me, but I didn't return the favour.

I sighed, and I looked around, trying desperately to catch a sight of silver hair and piercing blue eyes, that always seemed to look into my soul. But Raine wasn't to be found. She'd been let out of the infirmary two days after the eraser attack at the barrier, and from the way she held herself, I knew she blamed herself for what happened to Skye. I'd tried to talk to her, but she just ignored me, walking straight past me. But I would succeed, she was like a sister to me, and I couldn't bear to lose her, not after I'd lost Max and now Skye.

"Raine!" I shouted as I saw a flash of silver hair and pale skin in the distance, I jumped up and ran in its direction.

I ran until I got to a clearing in the woods, where I saw Raine, sitting down on a log, her back to me, but I could still feel her angry glare. I sighed, she had every right to be angry at me, but couldn't we just make up?

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I'm sorry," I said and she turned to fix me with her 'I'm-looking-into-your-soul-scary-lady' glare.

"So what? You left! You left your family! You left me!" she screamed, and I looked down.

"I know," was all I said, and I could feel her getting even angrier, if that was even more possible.

"_I know_," she mimicked, and I looked up at her sadly, "Is that all you have to say? Because right now you look like a kicked puppy."

"I'm sorry, I really am," I said solemnly, and she laughed.

"Like _that_ changes anything!" she shouted at me.

"You've wanted to escape too! You've wanted to run away from camp! I thought you'd understand!" I retorted, and she looked at me.

"I might have, if you'd taken me with you," she said softly, and I looked at her, trying to make eye contact but she was looking down, "But you didn't only ruin our friendship, you ruined our trust! I thought you were here to stay! Someone who understood me! And you just _left_!"

She continued her rant, her arms flying all around the place, and I could see the tears about to leak out from her eyes.

"And the worst bit! Skye! She blamed herself! She thought that it was all her fault! She thought she wasn't _good_ enough! She said she wasn't _good_ enough for you and so you left! She thought she was the reason _I_ was hurt!" Raine screamed, and the tears were flowing down her cheeks, and I pulled her into a hug, and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear, and I patted her on the back soothingly.

"You're like my big brother," she whispered back, and she pushed me backwards, and she stood up.

"But I still don't forgive you, I don't know if I ever will," she said solemnly, and I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!" she snapped, and she walked away, out of the clearing, leaving me behind.

**Thalia's POV**

"What do you mean there's no leads?!" I exclaimed, and I saw Rhonda, one of the hunters flinch who happened to deliver the news to me.

"Well…" she trailed off, and I slammed my fist down onto the table, breaking it in half.

"Thalia, that's enough!" Chiron shouted, and I glared at him.

"No leads Chiron! Nothing!" I screamed, and then the girl, Ella, hesitantly, stepped forward.

"Well," she started hesitantly, "Didn't you say she disappeared last time with no traces when The School had her?"

"But why would they want her now?" one of the hunters voiced.

"Everything's linked, entwined together," a familiar voice said, and I turned around to seed Rachel Dare standing there, looking at me with compassionate eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It wasn't just chance that everything happened, that the flock found camp, that Maya came, that Fang left. This is a game, and they're winning," Rachel continued.

**Luke's POV**

I watched as tears streamed down her face, her screams were hoarse from the screams that ripped themselves out of her. I felt pity for her, because she had to do this when she didn't understand what was happening to her in the least. She tried to loosen her restraints, but they held her still as the electricity danced over her. Jeb watched her; there was a glint in his eye, one full of so many things I couldn't comprehend. The electricity stopped, and Skye gasped as she opened her raw eyes, and Jeb walked up to her, so they were face to face.

"It's soon, please, I'm begging you Skye, we can stop this, we just need you to find it, find the key to awakening her. Then we'll stop, you'll have your memories," Jeb said and Skye looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes, considering her options.

You may think that was a traitorous look to have, but she'd been her for a month now, every day, twice a day she'd be tied to a chair, electrocuted. And her family, the gods and her precious friends at camp had not shown, not even tried to get into The School, or even showed up near the border. I guess deep down I was a little disappointed in Annabeth, she'd let her friend be tortured day by day for a month now, and she hadn't even tried to get her.

I pitied her, she was all alone in a torture house, and I think that allowed her to make this decision.

"Please Skye, unleash your inner titan," Jeb begged.

She shut her eyes, and her face twisted in thought, and I saw Jeb smile softly as he knew that his mission would be completed soon. There was silence for a few minutes as Skye searched her mind, trying to find the link. Then her eyes flew open, and she gasped, her whole body rocketing upwards.

A whirlwind swept into the room, but it wasn't her ordinary wind, it was black, and I looked into it, deep into it, and I could see the black darkness of suffering and pain. The whirlwind whipped around her, and Jeb stepped back, and we both ran out of the door to behind the safety glass. But more winds swept into the room, but they were different, more powerful than her usual ones, and they smashed the safety glass that Jeb and I stood behind, and I looked as they smashed into the walls, like powerful punches. The winds destroyed the lighting and the room was filled with darkness as the lights flashed in and of. My hair whipped around my face, as did my clothes, and I looked at Jeb to see that his glasses were cracked from the powerful wind.

Then whirlwind disappeared, and the winds died down in an instant and in the place that the little angelic goddess sat, there was now what looked like the devil herself.

She opened her eyes that were now blood red and she pulled her arm up, breaking the restraints in a second, and she surveyed her surroundings with her cold eyes, until they landed on Jeb and me.

"I remember," she whispered, and her fierce gaze wavered.

"Yes, and now we must get revenge," Jeb said, and she smirked, an evil smirk which filled me with hope.

"Hell yeah," Skye replied, though she wasn't Skye anymore, she was Maximum Ride, and those tests had paid off.

**A/N HEY GUYS! THIS ONE WAS A BIT LONGER! I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL DO ANOTHER ONE TODAY THOUGH…**

**Cristyceci: Lol, I guess that! X)**

**Codekiki12: YEAH! I WANTED TO SHOW THE SCHOOL IN POWER! They need all the luck they can get to save Skye…**

**Krestra: Thanks! Lol! WIFI HATES ME!**

**Fallinghikari: Poor, poor unfortunate Skye… Oh! Demititan! Good idea!**

**16craftytigers: YEAH! IT WAS ONE OF THOSE INFO CHAPPIES! YAY! Ooooh…. It was a truth chapter…. Or was it? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	42. I have an idea

**Thalia's POV**

Everyone was silent, staring at Rachel, the Oracle, who was saying that this was a game? How sick is she! My _sister_, a _goddess _is captured, and she thinks this is a game?! How _dare_ she think of Skye's _life_ as such a little thing! How _dare_ she! I walked towards her, my eyes full of fiery hatred, and her eyes widened as she realised how I'd taken her words. Before she could protest, I slapped her, her head bending to the side, her cheek turning red, the same shade as her hair.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said softly.

"Then don't say it like that then," I snarled, and I stalked over to the table in the centre of the room, ignoring the shocked gazes of the people around me. Chiron walked forward, as I dropped my gaze down to the map in front of me, looking for a quick route to the school.

"Thalia," Chiron started, "Apologise to Rachel."

"She should apologise to gods, she shouldn't disrespect a goddess," I said haughtily, not looking up from the map, and I heard Chiron sigh.

"Thalia," he said again, but this time more demanding, and I looked up, meeting his demanding gaze with my own cold one.

"She should watch her mouth," was all I said and I focused my attentions on the map.

"Thalia," Bethany said, she was a hunter, "Maybe we should stop the search for a while."

"Stop?!" I screeched in outrage, but Bethany continued.

"She's been gone for a month now Thalia, we've tried to get to The School, but we go there, and every time we can only watch the horrors that go on in that place. There's a barrier Thalia! One we can't get past!" Bethany shouted, and I saw Chiron signal for everyone except for the hunters to leave the room, this was hunter's business.

"We will save her!" I screamed, and Bethany raised an eyebrow.

"Is this personal? Because you swore your loyalty to Artemis, and not to let your own emotions get in the way," Bethany retorted slyly, and my rage grew.

"My wishes match my lady's, and so I will complete my duty!" I shrieked, and Bethany laughed.

"Artemis had been too busy in Olympus to care about what we do! Get over Skye because she's gone! And she's not coming back! Don't think you're the only one who's upset! Because you're not!" Bethany shouted, and I looked down.

"Shut your mouth and go away, because I really have no time for this," I growled, and she looked at me.

"Just because your deputy doesn't mean anything; _Thalia_," Bethany snarled, before stalking out of the room, and I breathed a sigh of relief, trying to hide the tears that were falling down my face.

**Nico's POV**

I was walking around the camp grounds, in the woods, on my own, how I liked it. It was only me and my thoughts, so I could really out things straight.

Skye has been gone for a month, no contact to us, and fallen off the radar the same way she did when The School took her. This implies that they took her again now, as the hunters thought, and the fact that every time they tried to get into The School, there was some sort of barrier that stopped them, just seems to prove the point further.

I sighed, shaking my head and ridding myself of my thoughts. Skye was technically my half-cousin, but she was like real family, like my little sister, and I'd failed to protect her, I hadn't though before I'd acted, because I was that stupid. I'd lost her, just like how I lost Bianca, because of my stupidity.

I was deep in my thoughts, when suddenly an idea came to my mind, a dangerous, deadly idea. My eyes widened as I realised how simple the idea was, how realistic it was. All I had to do was convince the campers, then a god. The hunters, they hadn't given up, they would need this idea.

I turned around and ran back to camp, flying past the campers who looked at me in confusion, but I ignored their glances, focusing only on Artemis' cabin. I pounded on the door, as Artemis was known to kill any man who stepped foot in there, and I didn't want to take that risk.

"What?!" Thalia shouted, and she pulled open the door, showing me her tired face, creased with worry and stress.

"I have an idea," was all I said, and her face lit up.

**Artemis' POV**

I muttered curses under my breath as I sat on my throne, waiting for all the other gods to arrive. Why had I agreed to do this? Why had I decided to listen to a little _boy's_ idea? Because in some sense it could work, and we needed to rescue Skye, for so many reasons.

"Daughter," Zeus' voice boomed around the hall, attracting everyone's attention, all of their heads turned in his direction.

"Father," I replied respectfully.

"Please tell us why you have called us together, we have may things to be doing," he said, and I nodded sharply at him.

"One of the campers, has had an idea. He-" I started but I was interrupted by Hades.

"My son, Nico," he added, and I glared at him for a second, and remembered why I was here, and my glare melted away.

"Yes, Nico came up with a plan, one which is likely to work, one which could save Skye," I said, and Aphrodite looked at me in confusion.

"If there is a plan, then carry it out," she said dismiss fully, and my fists clenched.

"Now now Aphrodite, Artemis is intelligent, she would not just call a meeting with the gods to ask us if the plan was good," Athena said calmly, and I nodded respectfully at her.

"Indeed, I would think you would be more interested in this plan, as it includes one of your children," I said, and could see the cogs turning in her head, and her eyes widened when she worked it out.

"No…" she murmured.

"Yes, the plan is to make the flock infiltrate The School," I said, and numerous eyes widened, many mouths dropped, but Athena just nodded in understanding.

**A/N HEY GUYS! I JUST READ YOUR REVIEWS AND THEY MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! YOU WONDERFUL WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

**Cristyceci: Lol, of course he's yours!**

**Krestra: Thanks! I try to update often, but life gets in the way, it's annoying! **

**Fallinghikari: Thanks! Demititan… Maybe… I WILL SAY NO MORE! I know who to come to for help! ;) Ipad's are annoying like that, I once tried to write a chapter on mine and it just blanked out and I lost it! ANNOYING!**

**16craftytigers: I KNOW! Mwahahahahahahahaha! You will have to wait! Poor poor Fang…**

**Bladedninja: Okay, the Max/Skye thing is confusing… Maybe you can kill a god? Maybe you can't…. Bangarang… Interesting…. I will make no promises about fighting Kronos, but he'll come in.**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P **


	43. It's only the begining

**Artemis' POV**

"You want to send my daughter back to that hell hole?!" Aphrodite exclaimed, standing up out of her throne in outrage.

"I have only just got my son back and you want to let them take him away again?!" Hephaestus roared.

"Do you think I see my son as little as that? To send him back to the place that hurt him?" Hermes shouted in protest.

"We cannot make decisions about Thanatos' son when Thanatos is not present," Hera argued, but knowing about Angel I knew there was a deeper meaning in it.

"It is logical," Athena said, and all of the angry gods turned to glare at her, "Though to minimise suspicion we would need the flock to have some campers with them also."

"No! No way!" Poseidon protested, "I know who you're thinking of! You think that Percy would be perfect to go! And you're just drag his friends into it too!"

"That's a great idea of Nico's," Hades said thoughtfully, and all the gods glared at him, "Well it is…"

"Look, Skye needs to be saved, she's a goddess, and my sister, I will not desert her," I argued.

"But what is more important? The lives of our children or the immortal life of our kin?" Hestia asked.

"Skye's immortal! As cruel as it is to say, but can't she survive this on her own?" Dementer said and all the gods silenced, waiting for Zeus' view to be cast.

"We must save my daughter," he said.

"But our children-" Aphrodite exclaimed, but Zeus cut her off.

"Will die without her! She controls the air that they breathe! If something were to happen to her then their lives would be at threat from something we cannot control! We must act now and save her to stop the worst from happening!" Zeus yelled and all the gods looked at one another, realising what Zeus has said was right.

"So you want Nudge and some of her friends, to deliberately get captured by erasers and taken to The School, to find Skye and escape with her? When they have never managed to before?" Aphrodite questioned.

"We will be with them, waiting outside, and if possible distracting them, allowing them to escape," I said strongly, and Athena nodded, as if giving it her approval.

"But Nudge could get hurt! She's my daughter! Not that you would understand," Aphrodite said snottily, and I glared at her.

"Just because I don't spend the whole of my existence making babies doesn't mean I don't understand love," I retorted and Aphrodite blushed a deep shade of red.

"Who were you thinking of sending for this quest?" Dementer asked.

"The flock, the greatest heroes of camp, being Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Clarisse La Rue and Thalia Grace along with the _clone_, and she will be there only to take their damage. Of course, The School will not take all of them, that would be illogical, but it will be interesting to see their response," I said in a commanding tone, and all the gods nodded solemnly, except for Aphrodite who gave me a cold glare, before giving a small nod.

"What about Nico! He's the greatest hero of that camp!" Hades shouted in outrage.

"He is one of the many mighty heroes, but we still need some of the strongest heroes to stay at camp, in case they take this as an opportunity to attack," I said, and Athena nodded, while Hades calmed down.

"If any of them have even a _hair_ on their head missing, then we will blame _you_ Artemis," Aphrodite threatened, and I nodded in understanding of their words.

"Meeting closed, this quest will take place, and we will save Skye," Zeus' voice echoed around the hall, and everyone started to leave, a flock of doves swirled around Aphrodite, and she sent me one last glare before she left. Every god left in their own style, and I looked forlornly at the empty throne that was my sisters.

"I will save you," I whispered to it, and part of me wanted to feel the wind brush across my face, but yet there was none. I sighed, and nodded at Zeus, who nodded grimily at me in return, before disappearing in a blast of moonlight.

**Thalia's POV**

We met at the edge of the barrier, with Fang and Maya coming first, but I refused to talk to them, I had to hold myself back, clenching my fists to stop myself from ripping their heads off. Clarisse and Iggy came next, who were deep in an argument as they came in, and I looked at them weirdly, and they refused to look at each other until Will came, with Grover at his side, and Angel, Nudge and Gazzy all came soon after. Gazzy came with a girl, who I knew was from his cabin, and she kissed him on the cheek before walking away, leaving him with a red blush plastered on his face. Meanwhile the cupid twins were crying that Nudge had to go, and they hugged her to death before I told them to go. Angel hugged her two friends, they seemed like the odd bunch, but I said nothing as she waved at them as they walked away. Percy and Annabeth came late, and I raised my eyebrows at them making them blush, and they looked away from each other.

"Right, now that everyone's here," I started, attracting everyone's attention, all eyes locked on me, "You all know why we're here, and I get the fact that some of you," I glared at Angel, "aren't best friends with Skye, but Lady Artemis herself decided on you, and so you will do her proud."

"I get why the flock has to come, but why us?" Clarisse asked.

"That's a stupid question," Iggy retorted.

"So you know the answer smarty pants?" Clarisse teased.

"Yeah! Because it's suspicious if the flock just wonder around by themselves!" Iggy shouted, and I nodded with him, while Clarisse just glared at him.

"Fine, _punk_, your turning into a know it all," she said, and she turned away, while Iggy looked like a kicked puppy, but turned away but I just smirked knowingly, they were cute. But I dropped my smirk when I remembered the situation.

"You're so cute!" Nudge squealed, and both Iggy and Clarisse looked at each other, their cheeks heating up, and they turned away while everyone else just laughed.

"I don't like him!" Clarisse shouted.

"Her?! No way!" Iggy protested.

"Don't lie, I can read your thoughts, but just keep them PG," Angel said with an evil smile, and Nudge squealed in delight, while Annabeth and Percy laughed, Grover bleated, Gazzy faked being sick, Fang just stayed emotionless, while Maya looked longingly at Fang.

"Back, to the mission," I said, before we all got off track.

"We will be heading to New York, and there we will try to attract attention, like you previously did with the restaurant newspaper article. Anyway, this should gain The School's attention, and so they'll come after us, and hopefully take most of us, the flock for the usual, and other for hostages. This is a dangerous mission, and we need to cooperate and communicate with one another to pull it off. Team work is the most important factor-" I said, but I was cut off.

"Why am I here?" Maya asked, and everyone stared at her.

"She isn't a member of the flock," Angel said, as if reading my mind and what I was going to say.

"No way!" Nudge shouted in protest at Angel's words.

"Why _is_ she here?" Gazzy asked her, and all eyes turned to me.

"Artemis' orders," I said, but in truth I didn't know why Artemis had wanted the _clone_ along, I mean, why was she needed? The flock to attract the attention, the main heroes of camp for hostages, and to test the barrier, but the _clone_? Why? Not to mention the fact that she wasn't exactly _loved_ throughout camp.

"Look, she's been chosen, so let's just go, we can't go against a god's orders," Annabeth said.

"Yeah Wise girl," Percy teased, and a light blush rose to Annabeth's cheeks.

"Shut up Seaweed brain," she retorted, and I shook my head, and started to walk, with the others following behind me.

**A/N HEY GUYS! WOW! 10,920 VIEWS! 201 REVIEWS! 50 FOLLOWERS! 34 FAVOURITES! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Just to say, Angel read people's minds in this chapter because she gave up on her vow… Just to make sure there's no confusion.**

**Cristyceci: LOL! Yes Nico's yours! I don't think I'll pair him up, unless I do SusanXNico as you said Susan had a crush on him in your character profile thingy!**

**Krestra: LIFE HATES ME! It's good there's someone who understands! XD**

**Fallinghikari: EVERYTHING HATES ME! ESPECIALLY IPADS!**

**16craftytigers: The flock will be brought out more in this journey, how they've changed and stuff! I haven't done much for the Maximum Ride side of this story, but I've been planning how to switch it around for ages! ALSO I HOPED YOU LIKED THE CLARISSE X IGGY FLUFF! THEY'RE SO CUTE!**

**Codekiki12: It's okay, everyone does it! THANKS! I loved planning that chapter and how to make it MAX RIDEY! Yeah, Nico's plan was a bit obvious, but all the people at camp are all selfless! So I thought he'd be the one to suggest it, showing more of his character! I KNOW! THREE MAX'S (in a way…)**

**Bladedninja: Thalia had to hold herself back… Really? You named it that?**

**Wow… I just finished writing this author's note, and THERE'S BEEN 10,924 VIEWS NOW!**

**Becney :P**


	44. First Steps

**Nudge's POV**

I walked next to Gazzy, and I watched as he looked down at the ground, he still hadn't lost his blush from earlier, and I decided that now was the perfect time to strike. I looked up, and made eye contact with Angel, and she giggled as she realised what I was planning, and she walked over to the other side of Gazzy.

"So Gazzy," I said, pulling him out of his daze, "Since when did you have a girlfriend?"

"I-I don't have a g-girlfriend!" he protested, but his stutters were obvious, and Angel and I laughed at his attempt to cover it up.

"Her names Kitty and she's in his cabin, they often hang out together, and he thinks she's _enchanting_," Angel mimicked, and I giggled as Gazzy's face heated up even more, if that was even possible.

"Don't read my mind!" Gazzy cried, but Angel didn't stop.

"She was the one who told him about Fang's _departure_," Angel spat the last bit, and her face twisted in anger for a second, but it soon disappeared. I watched out of the corner of my eye, that Fang had flinched as Angel had spoken, showing he was listening in on our conversation, and ignoring the lovey dovey glances that Maya was throwing his way.

"How long's he known her?" I asked Angel, trying to get my mind off the annoying older brother of mine that was listening into our conversation.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gazzy protested.

"No," Angel and I said in unison, and Angel gave me an evil smile.

"He's known here since he came to camp, and he watched her from afar, kind of stalkerish, but he never spoke to her, until he told her about _it_. Then they became close friends, very close friends, and he realised he loved her, and he didn't know if she felt the same way!" Angel said, and I silently awed in my head.

But yet there was a massive ache of sadness that filled me, the fact that Gazzy was like my little brother, and yet I only found out about this girl, Kitty, today. I should have known as soon as he laid eyes on her that he loved her, that he felt strong feelings towards her. I was a rubbish sister if I didn't notice it. But the worst fact was that I hadn't noticed it because I hadn't been there, if I was honest I hadn't talk to Gazzy in weeks.

"Oh God Gazzy!" I suddenly blurted out, and he looked at me with a confused look on his face, while Angel looked down solemnly, "I wasn't there! I haven't ever been there! God! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault…" Gazzy said and he trailed off.

"But I never talked to you, I basically ditched you to be with my new friends! I'm so sorry!" I cried, and then tears spilled down my cheeks, and Gazzy's eyes widened in shock, and then he frantically waved his arms around in panic, trying to comfort me in his very own unique odd way.

"She's right, we all ditched each other!" Angel shrieked, and then she started to cry too, and Gazzy looked even more alarmed, and he looked helplessly around him, trying to see if anyone could help him.

I watched as he looked at Fang, who was looking straight back at him. I didn't move, waiting to see what Fang was going to do, and he walked over to us. Maya started to follow him, but he raised a hand in her direction, telling her to back off, and I watched as her expression changed to that of a kicked puppy, and I smirked inside.

I hated her, she stole Fang, the step in leader, it was because of _her_ that everything was ruined. She ripped my family apart, she was the reason I hadn't spoken to Gazzy, and she was the reason that him, Angel, Iggy and I had been hurt. It was all _her_ fault. And now she's acting like some lovesick dog, following Fang around, wherever he goes as if she has some _right_ to do that. Can't she see that he doesn't like her? Or is she that blind? I guess she isn't a good clone, because she obviously doesn't have Max's intelligence, her wit must have been lost in this fake look-a-like.

"Fangy…" Maya whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear, and Angel, Gazzy and Fang to. Fang gritted his teeth, Angel glared at her, and Gazzy clenched his fists. But me, I walked up to her, past Fang, and I punched her across the face.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking alongside Percy, and I unconsciously held his hand as we walked. Everything was peaceful, and I tried to feel the wonder of nature, but there was… noise pollution.

"Ares is way better than Hephaestus!" Clarisse shouted.

"No! My dad is so much better than yours!" Iggy retorted.

"How?" Clarisse demanded.

"Well, he's actually useful for a start!" Iggy yelled.

"Useful? At what?" Clarisse teased.

"Everything! He can make everything and anything!" Iggy replied with a smug smile.

"But what would he do in a fight? Huh punk?" Clarisse challenged, and Iggy looked thoughtful for a second, and Clarisse smiled, "Yeah punk, he sucks."

"No! Without my dad there wouldn't be any weapons for your metal head father to battle with! And he wouldn't be able to do anything without all his armour and weapons!" Iggy's voice bellowed around the forest.

"Excuse me, but are you arguing about the gods usefulness?" Thalia asked them, her voice deadly calm, and they both nodded slowly, looking at each other with a confused expression.

"You think you have the right to say how useful a god is?" she asked them, and there was a flash of lightening in the sky.

"No Ma'am!" both of them shouted, and the storm that had just appeared in the sky, disappeared.

"Good," Thalia replied, and she turned back to us, and raised her eyebrows when she saw our joint hands.

I looked down at our hand, and then saw Percy was doing the same thing, and we both looked at each other. Then in a split second, we both let go as if we had been struck by lightning, with blushes reddening on our cheeks.

"I-" We both said together, and then turned to each other.

"You first," I said, and he shook his head.

"No, you can speak," he said, and I was going to argue, when there was the sound of someone gasping, and I turned around, to see Maya holding her head as _it_ was bleeding heavily. Nudge stood next to her, hated burning in her eyes, and her fist curled and covered in blood.

"What in Hades have you done?" Thalia cried, and she walked up to Nudge shook her shoulders hard. I jogged over to Maya, and looked at her head injury, while she just glared at Nudge.

_It was the clone's fault, _a voice said in my head, and I tensed up. What was that voice?

_It's Angel, and it's the clone's fault, _the voice, Angel repeated.

_What do you mean?_ I asked her.

_She made Fang leave, she broke our family apart, and she acts like a lovesick dog around Fang, when he doesn't feel the same way back. She acts as if she has some right to be with him, after she stole him from us, and Fang doesn't want to be with her, he wants to come back to us_, Angel replied to me, and I froze up.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, and I snapped out of my trance, and blushed as I looked into his concerned face.

"Sorry," I replied, and I gave Maya a square of ambrosia, and got up, brushing me knees.

I turned around and looked at Angel, who was looking at me, and I shook my head. I get it, the flock doesn't like Maya, they think she's just a clone, like the gods, but I suppose they have a deeper reason. I get it, they think that she made Fang go, but from what the cupid twins told me, he was already planning on leaving, he had walked out of his cabin, and he just happened to meet her. I guess it was partly jealousy that Fang had chosen this new clone over them.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry that he choose her over you, but please put that behind you, we need to save Skye, _I thought, hoping that Angel would pick up the message, but there was no response.

**A/N HEY GUYS! WOW! 10,953 VIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Cristyceci: Susan X Nico, I did plan it! I HAVE MY IDEA!**

**16craftytigers: THEY ARE SO ADORABLE! The flock have mixed feelings towards Fang, but they may get better, or worse! YOU WILL FIND OUT! XD Maya…. I don't know if she's going to die or not… I haven't decided… Max… you will find out soon…. ;)**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	45. Fallofalfal

**Raine's POV**

At camp, everything was tense, the lively vibe that there had been before the 'quest', had disappeared, and from time to time I'd look around the Hermes cabin and see people looking off into the distance, wondering about the 'questers'. I sighed, and hoped down from my bunk, and walked out of the cabin, pushing past the other campers in my way. I was going to the barrier; I'd taken a watch there, as I normally did, because Susan's been acting really weird.

And I mean _weird_. The last time I talked to her was yesterday, and she barely even spoke to me, she just looked out into the distance, head in the clouds. I just sighed and left her, and she didn't even notice.

But even worse than that, is the fact that since Skye's gone and Susan's all loopy, I volunteer to do barrier watches, I know, I'm desperate to do something. But the only other person who does them is Nico, and so I'm stuck for hours looking at a burning wall, with Mr Emo. As _charismatic_ as he is, it just makes my life feel so boring, so dull, like I have nothing better to do than watch a burning wall, that hasn't changed for weeks.

I walked over to the barrier, and saw that Nico was already there, and luckily Alexandra from Athena and Zane from Hephaestus were there as well. They were sat on the ground cross legged, and in a quiet conversation, while Nico was off to the side, his face as emotionless as usual. Alexandra looked up as I came in, and Zane turned around and smiled at me, before returning to his conversation with Alexandra, but she hadn't moved her gaze.

"Where's Susan?" she asked me, and my mood suddenly dropped.

"How should I know, she barely even talked to me anymore," I replied, and Alexandra bit her lip, and worry spread across her face.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked her in concern.

"Nothing," she said hastily, and she continued with her conversation with Zane, but I could see the worried look in her eye, as if she knew something we didn't.

I tried to shake the feeling off, the dark feeling that something back was going to happen, but it wouldn't go. I looked to the barrier of flames, as if waiting for something to jump out of it, but nothing happened. I growled in frustration, and Zane looked at me in confusion.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Can't you feel it?" I asked him, "It's like something's about to happen."

"Good, we need some action," he replied cheerfully.

"Something bad," I said, and then, of course, a monster ran into the clearing.

Immediately everyone got into their attacking positions, and I tried to desperately recognise the monster, but I hadn't seen it before.

It was large and fat, with one eye in the centre of its head and a horn on the top of its head, it opened its mouth like hole in its face to release an ear splitting roar.

I cover my ears with my hands, trying to block the sound out, but failing, and I looked around to see the others doing the same thing. When it closed its face hole, I desperately fiddled about with my knife sheath, tried to free my dagger.

"What in Hades is that thing?" Zane cried, and the monster turned its head in his direction.

"That's impossible," Alexandra gasped.

"What is it?" I shouted.

"It looks like a Fallofalfal, but that can't be possible!" Alexandra screamed.

"Just tell us how to beat it!" Nico yelled, and I would have glared at him, but the monster was my main concern.

"It's half blind and relies on sound to attack. It-" she shouted, but she was cut off when the monster roared again.

I then tried to desperately think of a plan, something that would at least give us some time. Then I thought of something, my powers, I had to be able to make it rain, or snow. Hopefully that might allow Alexandra to tell us about it.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the noise around me, to focus on how cold everything was. I ignored Zane's concerned shouts, and the sound of the monster roaring, only focusing on the sound of my beating heart, pumping blood through my veins. I willed myself to make it cold, to make it wetter, to make it pump faster and my blood to be cooler.

I opened my eyes and everything when cold, clouds suddenly appeared in the sky and it was snowing, heavy white fluffs pelted down to the ground at an unnatural speed, with an unnatural force, hitting the monster.

"What is this?" I heard Zane shouted.

"Raine's powers!" Alexandra shouted back, and I snapped out of my trance, and looked at her and nodded.

"That should buy us some time," I said, "Now what is this monster?"

"It shouldn't exist! This can't be possible!" Alexandra shrieked, and Zane grabbed her by the shoulders.

"How do we beat it?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"It's half blind, as I said, and um… It's afraid of Satyrs!" she screamed, and my jaw dropped.

"Scared of Satyrs?" I exclaimed, and she nodded.

"Where's Grover when you need him," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, what can we do now? We don't have a satyr," Zane said logically.

"It can't see us very well, so it relies on its hearing and smell, so light on your feet and just normal attacks should do," Alexandra said, and Nico nodded.

The monster roared as my snow started to melt into rain, and I smirked, I was _good_. With one side glance at Nico, I ran at it, with light feet, and stabbed it in the eye. It roared in anger as I pulled its eye out. I heard Alexandra gag from behind me, and the eye was stuck on the end of my dagger. I gaged at the smell, it was repulsive, but I just shook my dagger hoping it would fall off, but it didn't. I looked pleadingly at Nico, and he gave me his usual hard stare, before getting out his sword, and he jumped up, and sliced the monster's head off. It fell to the ground, and I smiled when I realised that the eye would disintegrate into dust, but to my horror, it stayed, while the _rest_ of the monsters body turned into dust.

"Looks like you're going to have to take that off by hand," Zane teased, and I screamed out in frustration. But I stopped when I saw Alexandra's horrified expression.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"That monster… It hasn't been seen since… since Kronos' rule," she said fearfully, and Zane threw a hand over her shoulder, and I shuddered, but of course Nico didn't move.

"But there's something worse," she said, and I looked at her in fear I guess, because what is worse than finding out that a monster from the _Titan's_ rule had just re-risen.

"Someone summand it," she said, and I gave her a 'duh' expression, "From _inside_ camp."

Well, that ruined the mood.

**A/N HEY GUYS! WOW! 11,137 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**Codekiki12: Well, everyone hates Lissa, and everyone hated Maya because she was a **_**clone**_** of a goddess, but now she's not acting the nicest, I HAVE PLANS! I wasn't planning on any Max/Skye/Maximum Ride scenes soon, I was mainly doing camp and questers scenes, but I might do one!**

**Fallinghikari: I am pairing Iggy and Clarisse, they're just so god damn cute! I was debating whether to pair Virizia with someone, but then I didn't know who, because she's all strong and tough and touch-me-and-your-dead, so I don't know who!**

**Cristyceci: I can't wait to write their scene! ^.^ It's so cute!**

**Leviosa12: Lol, I don't, but I when I read over I said it a bit too much… Sorry about that, but it's the perfect expression for rejection…**

**Krestra: Thanks! I WILL UPDATE OFTEN!**

**HER: Lol, they should meet her soon!**

**Bladedninja: Poor you, poor unfortunate you… GRAB A GASMASK!**

**16craftytigers: I have a plan for Maya, I think they were hurt most, and so they might forgive him. It takes a long time to get to New York, and then they have to attract attention… There's lot to do, and yes, they need to hurry up and save Max/Skye/Maximum Ride, but there is many hurdles for them to jump. IGGY AND CLARISSE ARE ADORABLE! SO CUTE! I try to update as often as I can! **

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	46. TALE OFF HEM HOME

**Thalia's POV**

I sighed as I heard snippets of everyone's different conversations.

"No way! You're wrong!" Clarisse shouted to Iggy.

"So Gazzy," Nudge said to Gazzy, "You and this Kitty girl?"

"Some of us might have to return to camp, to minimise suspicion in case they put some sort of tracking chip on us, to know where we go," Annabeth told Percy.

"I think Gazzy's been keeping secrets," Angel giggled.

"Fang, talk to me," Maya demanded Fang.

"We don't know how many people they will take," Percy said.

"I'm so right! You're wrong!" Iggy shouted at Clarisse.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Maya," Fang replied through gritted teeth.

"Baaa," Grover bleated as he ate another tin can.

Honestly, I was begging for peace and quiet, I could hardly think with all of them around. It was either one of Iggy and Clarisse's arguments, or Nudge and Angel teasing Gazzy, or Maya demanding that Fang spoke to her and Grover just kept on _bleating_. I was okay with Annabeth and Percy; they were talking _about_ the quest, and in _quiet_ voices. I clenched my fists in annoyance, and I stopped walking, and so did everyone else and I turn around to glare at them all.

"I swear, if you all don't shut up, I will blast you into of the sky," I threatened, and I saw Nudge gulp as she realised I would do it.

"Geez, someone needs to take a chill pill," Iggy whispered to Clarisse.

"Tell me about it," Clarisse replied, and Angel giggled from beside them, and they both looked at her, who was looking back at them innocently, and they both blushed and looked away, in any direction but the one the other was in.

We continued to walk, the others talking in hushed whispers behind me, and I was left to my thoughts, trying to think of every possible outcome of this quest, and what to do it each one happened.

"Thalia" I heard Nudge said from behind me, but I didn't stop walking, and I didn't turn around.

"What?" I asked her, annoyance at being disrupted from my thoughts.

"I'm hungry," she said, and I turned around to see Iggy, Gazzy and Angel with sad smiles on their faces, and Clarisse, Annabeth and Percy with looks saying I-agree-with-her-but-I'm-not-going-to-show-it. Grover on the other hand, just bleated again, and continued to eat his tin can.

I rubbed my temple with my hand in annoyance, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, we should be coming to New York soon, we can take a break there before continuing with the quest," I said through gritted teeth, and Nudge squeal and jumped up and down.

"How much longer?" she asked me.

"Three hours," I said and I turned around and started to walked, I heard Angel giggled from behind me, and then everyone else laughed at Nudge. When I realised no one was following me, I turned around.

"Come on guys, Nudge is hungry," I said and with a sigh, everyone followed me.

_TIME SKIP_

When we got to New York, Nudge instantly started to nag me about food, as she had been doing for the whole journey. I snapped at her, and we all walked into a MacDonalds. The flock order massive amounts of food, and so our human money ran out really fast, but everyone enjoyed a hearty meal, and Nudge shut up, which was the main thing.

We had left MacDonalds and were now looking for the Flame of the Home hotel, which, as you might have guest, was made for our kind.

"Is it that one?" Nudge would say every five minutes, and I sighed, looked to where she was pointing, and saw a shabby run down building with a sigh up at the front with missing letters.

"No thanks," Gazzy said.

We continued walking around the city, and it was getting darker and darker, and I was trying to see if there was a good hotel anywhere around, I mean, it's New York!

"Tale off Hem Home hotel," Nudge said, "I mean, that's a really odd name, I mean, who would call a hotel Tale off Hem Home, it's like you stole a page out of a book and it was about Hem Home. Gazzy ripped a page out of my old book of fairy tales, and I never let him anywhere near my room again! I was like-"

She quietened after I gave her a deadly glare.

"How much further is it?" Gazzy asked.

"It's just back there and on the left," Angel said, and everyone turned on her.

"Since when did you know that?" I demanded, and she smiled innocently.

"I read that woman's mind," she said, and she pointed to a normal passer-by, I sighed, and turned around, following her directions.

Then I stopped, as I looked upon a magnificent hotel. It was a massive plain white brick building, outside there was a small car park, that was chock a block, and there was two torches that were burning bright by the double doors. There was a simple sign at the front of the car park that said:

TALE OFF HEM HOME

But being a demigod, the letters whizzed about, and it changed to:

HOME OF THE FLAME

I smirked at Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy's shocked faces, and I walked up to the hotel, with Clarisse pulling Iggy along and Angel skipped behind me, with Annabeth and Percy pulling Nudge and Gazzy along, who's mouths was literally on the floor. Grover bleated and followed and Fang walked silently forward, with Maya quickly on his tail.

I walked up to the reception desk, and I smiled when I recognised the receptionist. The girl behind the desk beamed at me, her warm fiery red eyes burned bright and complimented her mousy brown hair. She wore a simple brown dress, and had her iron staff leant up against hee desk. I saw everyone's faces twist up in confusion, except Annabeth who was smiling. I shared a glance with the receptionist, and we both laughed at their confused faces.

"Hello heroes," she said, and I looked at them to see all of them (except Annabeth and Angel, who I guess had read Annabeth's mind) blinking in confusion.

"My lady," Annabeth said politely, and Nudge's mouth dropped.

"OMG! You're like a goddess aren't you!" she squealed, and Angel elbowed her in the gut.

"Be more respectful, she's goddess," Angel whispered to her, and Nudge rubbed her side.

"It's okay," Hestia said, and she smiled at all of us, "You're rooms are ready, I hope you like them. But I just need to have a payment in advance."

I opened my bag, and pulled out my leather pouch, and pulled out forty drachmas, and pushed them towards Hestia.

"You already reserved the rooms?" Gazzy asked me in confusion.

"No, Hestia is the goddess of family and mistress of the home, she would have known that we were coming," Annabeth told Gazzy, and Hestia smiled at Gazzy from behind the desk.

"Four rooms," Hestia said, and she passed my four different gold room keys, and I put them in a pile in my hand.

I looked at the markings on the key at the top of the pile:

**Σλζ**

But using my knowledge of ancient Greek, it translated to:

237

I smirked, and bowed to Hestia, said thanks, and walked away from the reception desk, letting another guest check in. We walked to the side, and formed a cirlce, and I was debating how to split up the rooms.

Nudge and Angel should be togther, and I would be with Annabeth, Percy would be with Grover, and Gazzy with Iggy. I guess Clarisse could come with Annabeh and me, I should put Fang with Gazzy and Iggy, but whoever I put him with, they would have an awkard night. But Maya was mt main problem, I didn't want her anywhere near me, but Nudge and Angel wouldn't like to share with her either, I was even debating getting another room. But Nudge and Anegl needed at least one person older than fifteen in their room, as I guess they'd have to have Maya… Poor them…

"Okay," I said, attracting everyone's attention, "Percy, you and Grover are sharing," I handed him the top key, "Iggy, you, Gazzy and Fang in the one next door," I handed the next key to Iggy, refusing to give it to Fang, "Then it's Annabeth, Clarisse and I, and Nudge, Angel and Maya."

"WHAT?!" Nudge and Angel screamed, and Maya put her hand out for the key, but I didn't look at her, and handed the key to a protesting Nudge.

"Why do we have to be with her?" Nudge shouted.

"It's not fair!" Angel screamed, and Percy and Annabeth smothered their laughs as I gave them both death glares.

"Look, you two ned someone over fifteen in your room, so there's Maya, but just move your beds as far away from her as possible, and ignore her,"I said, "But if she does _anything_, and I mean _anything_, then just shout, and we'll all come running."

"I'm not some sort of monster, you know," Maya said, with her hands on her hips.

"That's debatible," I muttered, but she heard me and sent me a glare.

"Look, I get the fact that you all hate me, but there's no need to be so direct, we have to do this quest _together_, and you said how important team work is, to stop being hypocritical!" Maya shouted at me, and for a second I was shocked, but then I glared at her.

"Well then _you_ shouldn't act like you're some sort of princess! First you come to camp, acting all high and mighty sucking up to Skye, then you leave with _him_, and tear the flock apart. And then you return, expecting everyone to throw you a party, but in reality, _nobody cares_," I spat, and Maya finched at my words.

"Would you like me to show you to your rooms?" I heard a voice say from behind me, and I turned around to see what looked like a nymph, but it was different to all others I'd seen before

This one looked quite young, and had straight red hair that passed her shoulders, her eyes were burning, like fire that complimented her tanned skin, and she was wereing a normal white shirt and skirt.

"Wow…" Annabeth murmured, "You're a fire nymph!"

"It's nice to meet someone who know's about us," the nymph said happily, and she smiled at Annabeth.

"Fire nymph?" Nudge exclaimed.

"I've never heard of one," Gazzy said, and I glared at him for his rudeness, and he shrank away.

"We were created by Lord Hephaestus, and then given as a give to Lady Hestia," the nymph said, "But would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"Yes please,"I replied before someone could be offencive.

She lead us up numerous stair cases, and through multiple wide staircases, and we all trotted along behind her as she walked steadily along.

"Here it is, room 237, 238, 239 and 240. I hope you enjoy your stay," she said, and then she walked off.

"Well, goodnight," was all I said, and I unlocked the door to the room I would be sharing with Annabeth and Clarisse.

I walked in, and my eyes widened, just then I remembered why this place was so good.

The room was split into three different sections, each with their own indiviual style, mine part was near the door, and it was simple, but yet perfect. Everything was plain and simple, but yet practical, the bed was simple and plain white, and there was a bedside cabinate next to it, at just the right height and distance for me. I smirked, and then looked to see that Annabeth's part of the room was the perfect picture for her, an oak wardrobe with a simple oak bed, covered with cream sheets. There was a small bedside table next to Annabeth's bed, oak if you hadn't guess, and on it was some greek books, it's like someone knew exactly what we liked. Clarisse's side was more, _violent_, her bed was red, blood red, and her wardrobe was the same _wonderful_ shade too, and the lucky girl also had the head of a _boar_ hanging over her bedhead. Please note my sacasm.

"Cool! This hotel is wicked!" Clarisse shouted as she inspected her side of the room.

"Wow…" Annabeth trailed off as she went to her part of the room, and she picked up one of the books on the bedside table, and started to read it.

"We won't be staying here long," I said, but inside I was really agreeing with them.

I sighed, thinking about plans for when we started the quest tomorrow. I got ready for bed, as did the others, and then I fell into a warm sleep.

**A/N HEY GUYS! WOW! THIS ONE IT LIKE 2,000 WORDS! **

**I forgot to say this beofre, but THE FALLOFALFAL WAS CREATED BY GABBYMCG12! THANKS SO MUCH! :D**

**Cristyceci: :P There should be some Susan X Nico fluff soon!**

**16craftytigers: YAY! YES I DO! I might update again today… But I don't know…I'm just being mean and making it so that when action happens in one place, you get taken to the other! CHAOS IS COMING!**

**Codekiki12: Poor poor unfortunate campers, Traitors? I can say nothing about traitors! ;) Selene? Wasn't she the moon goddess before Artemis? I'm not really sure, I could include her…**

**Krestra: Thanks! YOU'RE AMAZING TOO!**

**Falinghikari: Hm… who could be her crush? She's so hard to pick for…**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P **


	47. Night at the hotel (GIRLS)

**Angel's POV**

Once we'd walked into the room, and marvelled at each of our own part of the room, which were made for us, the argument started.

"I don't get why Thalia made us share with _her_," Nudge moaned.

"The feelings mutual," Maya said, and Nudge groaned.

"She's so annoying, and I really hate her, I don't know if we'll manage the night," Nudge said, and she glared at Maya.

"Oh, so we're threatening now are we? _Bit_ childish," Maya said, and Nudge picked up the room key and waggled it in Maya's face.

"You're the childish one, because she can't trust you, she gave _me_ the key!" Nudge shouted.

"Look, I get the fact that you have problems but-"Maya started, only to be cut off.

"I have problems? Look in a mirror! You're the most problematic person in the entire world!" Nudge yelled.

"Me?" Maya said, and she raised her eyebrows, "I think you're not feeling well Nudge."

"Yeah! I've had to look at your face for the whole day!" Nudge replied.

"Wow, so now you're also a creeper?" Maya said, and before Nudge could reply, I flicked Maya in the forehead.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed.

"For being a bitc-" Nudge started but I cut her off.

"Language Nudge, remember what Max always says," I said, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, I don't have time for your games," Maya said, and she turned around, and shrugged her backpack off her shoulder and was going to open if, but Nudge started to shout.

"Us? You're the only one playing games!" she shouted, and Maya turned around, and put her hands on her hips.

"How on earth am I playing games?" she demanded.

"You're the Queen of game playing!" Nudge shouted, "You came to camp, all to turn us all against each other! You manipulated the gods and wrapped Skye round your little finger! You're a bitc-"

"_Nudge_," I hissed, and she corrected herself.

"You're a _witch_! You walk into camp and expect everyone to bow at your feet! Then you run away, and take Fang with you!" Nudge screamed, and Maya looked seething.

"I walked into camp like a princess? You have the wrong person! I just wanted to be accepted! But no! I was only a clone! You all looked down on me! As if I was trash! Or dirt in your path!" Maya yelled, and then I was that there was tears welling up in her eyes, "And I didn't force Fang, he wanted to come with me. I guess I-I misinterpreted his actions, I thought that maybe he…" she shook her head, and her tears were freely falling down her face, "I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were," Nudge spat, and I looked up at her in shock, her was Maya, telling us her side of the story, and Nudge still hated her?

"Nudge!" I said sharply, and she looked at me, and hurt flash in her eyes, but then she glared again at Maya.

"See!" Nudge screamed, and she pointed at me, "You just want the whole world to revolve around you! The God's fought because of you! The Cabins fought because of you! Everyone was talking about you! And you still want to be on everyone's minds!"

"I'm sorry Nudge," Maya whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You turn up! Like some Max replica, to remind me that I failed! That I was too weak to defend Max! That I was the reason she was taken! You flounced into camp and made me feel so much guilt! Every time I looked at you I saw Max's panic face, I saw the look she gave me as they took her away, the look of fake surety, that I was safe, but I knew that she wasn't!" Nudge screamed, and then she broke down in tears.

Maya looked at me for a second, and then she walked forward and hugged Nudge, and comforted her, rubbing circles in her back as she wept. I smiled softly, but then felt slightly awkward, as if I shouldn't be here. I looked around, looking at the part of my room that was my area, to find that it no longer was. I blinked, and then realise what it meant.

_Go young one, _a voice in my head told me, and it sounded suspiciously like the receptionist, the goddess Hestia, and I glanced at Maya and Nudge, before walking out of the room.

I looked at the three doors which I knew everyone else was sleeping in. I debated who to go to, I mean, I would go to Iggy and Gazzy's, but Fang was there, and I wasn't going to forgive him just yet. I sighed, that left me with Percy and Grover, or Thalia, Annabeth and Clarisse, neither of them seemed to be on the best terms with me.

Annabeth was nice, she always smiled at me, and Thalia was oaky, I just didn't talk to her often, but Clarisse, she's a different story. She seemed like a bully, but Iggy thinks that she was really fun to be around, only be he likes her, and she likes him back, trust the mind reader. Percy was nice, but I just don't talk to him, or any of the others really. But I had spoken to Grover before, and he was really nice, I read his mind, and he's one of the nature people, putting Mother Nature first, or in his case, Pan.

I opened my mind, thinking about which door to choose, so I tapped into their thoughts. Everyone was sleeping, and I looked at the old clock on the other side of the hallway, and saw that it was twelve o'clock. I sighed, and made my way forward to the girls door, hoping that my bed would have appeared in their room.

**Thalia's POV**

_I ran into the hall, swinging the doors open, and I saw Skye. Instantly I felt a smile tug at my lips, but it fell when I saw the condition she was in. She was covered head to toe in burns, and her hair fell over her face, it was matted and tangled, hiding her face, which was covered in blood, much like the rest of her skin._

"_Skye!" I screamed, and I ran up to her, to see that she was chained to some sort of chair, and I tried to undo the buckles that held her down._

"_Get away from me," Skye snarled, and I took a step back._

"_Skye?" I whispered hesitantly._

"_You left me," Skye snarled, and I felt tears well up in my eyes, "I've been stuck in this hellhole for a month, a whole month, while you've been having fun."_

"_I-I'm sorry," I murmured, and Skye growled._

"_I don't care, I don't need your help, I don't want it. I'd rather stay in here than go anywhere with you," Skye spat, and I was going to argue, when I heard footsteps._

_I turned around, and the rest of the questers strolled in, the flock and the other heroes. I smiled at them, seeing that they were all okay. But then there was a shadow, it loomed behind them, and I was going to shout, to warn them, but it struck._

_With a swipe of its hairy paw sent little Angel and Nudge flying, and they crashed into the wall, and dropped to the ground, I didn't need to be a doctor to tell they were dead. Gazzy looked at his fallen sister, and screamed, turning around and attacking the monster. I wanted to stop him, but then the monster opened its mouth, and swallowed him whole. The rest of the questers charged, and I ran forward, and was going to attack, when I blinked and the monster was gone._

"_We did it!" I shouted, only to hear silence, I turned around to see that all the questers, they lay dead all around the ground._

_I gasped, and ran to the bodies of my friends, first to Annabeth, next to Percy, then to Grover, and then the flock, even Maya and Fang, but they all had no pulse. But then there was movement, and I saw that Clarisse was still alive, and I ran over to her. I went to help her, but she wormed away from me._

"_Y-You j-j-just watched-d, a-as it k-killed them," Clarisse stuttered, and I shook my head, tears streaming down my checks._

"_I didn't," I denied, but Clarisse just sent me a disgusted look._

"_Y-You d-disgust me," she murmured, and I could tell this was her last moments, "Y-You're a-as bad a-as it."_

_Then Clarisse went limp, and I let out a strangled screamed as I saw the dead bodies of my fallen comrades. I sobbed, falling down on my knees, and my fists thrashed on the stone floor, making my knuckles bleed, but I didn't care._

"_You see Thalia," a voice said from behind me, and I turned around to see Skye, looking half dead, "It's Karma, what goes around, comes around."_

"_I didn't do anything," I sobbed, my tears clouding up my vision._

"_I think they'd disagree," Skye spat._

"_THALIA_!" someone shouted, and I leapt out of bed, panting as sweat trickled down my forehead. I looked at the figure at the end of my bed.

"Angel?" I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Nudge and Maya were working things out, I thought I should leave them too it," she said, and then she looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and I shook my heads, trying get my mind away from the horrible image of her, the sweet little girl Angel, her head broken and bleeding, her body bent in places that shouldn't bend, her eyes cloudy and lifeless.

She gasped, and I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"What was that?" she demanded, and I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"That image, in your head," she said, and I could hear the fear in her voice, and I realised that I must have scared her, thinking about what that monster has done. Then I remembered what it was like, seeing all of the questers, lying dead and lifeless, the guilt that I'd been the only one to survive, that I'd have to tell the rest of camp, that I'd-

"STOP!" Angel screamed, causing Clarisse and Annabeth to bolt out of bed, they grabbed their weapons and blinked when they realised it was only Angel.

"Please," Angel whispered, and I hugged her, patting her soothingly on the back, Annabeth looked at Angel in concern, while Clarisse raised an eyebrow at the whole scene.

"What's wrong Angel?" Annabeth asked Angel, and I saw that tears had leaked down her cheeks, and Annabeth wiped them away with her finger.

"Thalia's mind, there was pictures, a-and I-I w-was …" But Angel's sobs raked through her body, and she was cut off.

"What were you thinking of?" Clarisse asked me, and I looked down.

"I just had a bad dream," I said softly, and I looked at Angel, "I'm sorry you saw that, I'll try not to think about it."

"Okay," she whimpered and she wiped her tears away.

"Not meaning to be rude here, but why are you in our room?" Clarisse asked Angel bluntly.

"Maya and Nudge needed some time to sort things out," Angel said, and I nodded, and looked around the room, and realised there was another part of the room.

There was a bed; I could only guess that, as there was a curtain hiding the sleeping quarters. Next to it was a small bed side table that was simple and white, the same as the wardrobe next to the bed.

"I guess you're staying here then," Annabeth said, and she looked at the part of the room for Angel, but Clarisse just yawned.

"Now that she's all sorted out, I'm going back to bed," she said, and she out her sword away, and jumped into bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was snoring.

I smirked at the sight, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, while Angel just giggled. I got back into bed, and watched as Annabeth and Angel did too. I smiled at them one last time.

"Goodnight," I whispered, and I shut my eyes, and hoped that the nightmare wouldn't come again.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE BOYS AT THE HOTEL, OR DO THE NEXT MORNING?**

**Krestra: Thanks! Lol, you always say you love it and I always say thanks!**

**Cristyceci: I would tell you how they might get together, but then that would ruin the plot! **

**Codekiki12: OH! You mean Silena Beauregard! Well, I'm re reading the Percy Jackson series, so depending on whether I get to the Last Olympian soon, I might, depends if I finish reading the series! Hope you liked the night with all the girls, but I don't know if I should do one for the boys, they're too anti-dramatic, and then it might seem like I'm stalling…**

**16craftytigers: I'm keeping Max/Skye/Maximum Ride in the dark right now, I might do a chapter about what's going on at their end, but there's secrets that need to be kept in the dark! ;) I love Hestia! She's so peaceful! I'll update again when I've decided if I'm doing the Boy's night at the hotel or going to the next day!**

**Fallinghikari: Hm… I don't know… Sometimes I think there's too many OC's in this story… Thanks! iPads are annoying sometimes…**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P **


	48. Night at the hotel (BOYS)

**Percy's POV**

I walked into the room, and after I had marvelled at the two halves of the room, perfect for their occupant, I put my stuff away, keeping the Riptide on the bedside tale. Grover pulled his fake feet off, and threw them into the wardrobe.

"You know," he said, and I turned my attention on him, "We haven't done a quest like this for ages."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I like doing quests with you and Annabeth, like the first one, we're just lucky there's so many opportunities for us to go on them," he said, and my eyes widened, and then he realised how it came across.

"Oh no! I didn't mean I'm happy that Skye's in The School! Not at all! I just meant, when we get to camp, we aren't always together like this!" Grover denied, and I nodded.

"She's my best friend," Grover said softly, and I smiled, Skye was _everyone's_ friend, "She made me feel like I was needed, like I could jump over the moon!"

"Jump over the moon?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he laughed.

"She was such a good friend, not saying that you aren't just saying-" Grover started, but I cut him off.

"I get you," I said, "Skye's my cousin technically, but she's more like a good friend of mine."

"She's so kind, and one time, before the flock came, I went walking around the barrier with her, and we talked to all the dryads and they all loved Skye. They asked us to come around every week, and Skye promised that we would, and we did. Until the flock came, then she changed it was like, she had a massive weight on her shoulders," Grover explained thoughtfully, and I thought about.

I may be a dense guy, but even I had noticed that as the flock came Skye had changed, she seemed more uneasy, and at times her face would scrunch up with worry. I was going to ask Artemis about it, but then Fang left and she changed even more, she seemed like depressed happy, if that's even a thing. I was worried for her, as was Nico and Annabeth and everyone, but she would just smile and shake her head, saying she was fine.

Annabeth saw Skye as her little sister, as did Thalia, Artemis, Nico and I, but with Grover, I guess they were best friends, I suppose she was one of the only people (non satyr) that understood his nature vibe, his desire to search for Pan, and who he was basically.

Grover opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off when I saw light come into the room, off the wall, and I blinked, and realised it was an iris message. I got up and walked over to it, and saw Nico in Chiron's office, with Chiron himself and Mr D.

"Percy, we need to talk," Chiron said, and I looked at Grover in alarm.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There is multiple signs that there is a traitor in camp," Chiron said, and I looked at Grover with wide eyes.

"How?" Grover asked.

"A monster was summoned from inside camp, it attacked Nico and the rest of the barrier watch earlier," Chiron replied, and Nico nodded.

"But why do you need to tell us?" I asked, and Mr D laughed.

"Sometimes you're really stupid," he said, and Chiron shook his head.

"Because if there is a traitor, they will know your plans and most likely told them to Luke, who we can guess has some connection to The School," Chiron said, and I nodded in realisation.

"Are you saying that Luke is working together with The School?" Grover asked.

"It makes sense, if he was trying to resurrect Kronos again, The School may be able to help him, they must have records of whatever they studied Skye when she was with them," Chiron said, and Mr D crushed the coke can n his hand, and Chiron flinched.

"Kill them Percy," Mr D said, and I was shocked, Mr D was calling me by my name, and he was serious, and talking with emotion, it was so unlike him "Slowly, and painfully, make them beg for mercy, make them plead for you to spare them, and then-"

"Dionysus," Chiron said demandingly, and Mr D stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Grover asked hesitantly.

"Skye is his step-sister, of course he cares for her safety," Chiron said, and I looked at Grover, she even had Mr D concerned.

"Should we tell Thalia?" I asked Grover, who bleated.

"She has enough on her shoulders, dealing with the flock, with Maya, with Fang, tell her in the morning," Chiron replied. I looked at Grover, and we both nodded, it was a good thing to do.

"Do you have your plan sorted out?" Chiron asked, and I shook my head.

"We're creating it tomorrow morning, probably going to some important place, and causing a scene, something to get attention, the flock will get their wings out," I explained, and Chiron nodded along with me.

"Good luck," he replied, and Nico nodded from behind him in agreement, and the iris message faded.

I smiled softly, before turning back around to face Grover.

"Back to bed," I said, and I jumped into bed, hoping only good dreams would come.

**Gazzy's POV**

We walked into the room in silence, on one speaking a word, my mouth dropped at the sight of the different parts of the room, each made for a specific person. Once I got over that factor, I looked up to see that Iggy was sending off waves of hatred in Fang's direction, and Fang looked sorrowful.

"Why did you go?" I asked Fang softly, and both him and Iggy leapt up in shock, not expecting me to speak.

"I'm sorry," Fang said, and I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, that wasn't an answer.

"Answer his question," Iggy growled.

"I was tired, the whole camp and gods thing was too much, and Skye, it was too hard," Fang said and I could hear the regret in his voice.

"Yeah, so you just ran off," Iggy snorted, and I felt tied, part of me agreed with Iggy, but the other half felt like Fang really meant what he was saying.

"It was the wrong thing to do, I know that, but it seemed like the only option. You were al happy, and I didn't want to ruin that," Fang replied.

"Oh course! Just play the whole 'you were happy' card, never been used before!" Iggy snapped, and I could feel the anger roll off of him in waves.

"Iggy, you're like my brother and-" Fang started but Iggy cut him off.

"Yeah, the feeling was mutual, until you ran off with your crush's clone!" Iggy shouted.

"Maya is different from Max! And Skye isn't Max!" Fang yelled, and I could see the emotion built up in his face, and in his clenched fists.

"So what was Max then? What was Skye? Were you just playing both Maya and Skye along?" Iggy demanded.

"I loved Max! No, I do love her!" Fang's voice was so loud, so full of emotion; I could feel it echo around the room.

"So you played Skye and Maya?" Iggy asked, is voice was quick, and I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"I didn't mean too, it's just every time I saw them, spoke to them, I would think they're Max…" Fang seemed lost, and then he looked up at Iggy, " I really didn't mean too."

"Fine," Iggy snapped, "Just, sort things out with Max when you can, and please, don't leave us again."

Iggy's soft voice surprised both me and Fang, Iggy turned around, going to walk into his part of the room, when Fang stopped him, and give him a half hug. Of course, being boys, we don't do girly hugs, it was a simple half hug, and a pat on the back.

"Thanks," Fang whispered, and then he looked at up me.

"I'm sorry Gazzy," he apologised, and I shook my head.

"It's okay, I get it, just don't do it again," I said, and Fang smirked.

"The flock will be reunited!" Iggy shouted, and Fang's smirk grew.

"All we need is Max back, and we'll be a family again," I said with a smile. We all got into our beds, and I shut my eyes, a smile still stuck on my face.

"Goodnight Iggy, Goodnight Fang," I said.

"Night Gazzy, Iggy," Fang replied.

"Goodnight both of you! Have nice dreams about Max Fangy!" Iggy cried and I laughed as Fang through his pillow at Iggy's head.

Everything would work out.

**A/N HEY GUYS! **

**I KNOW SOME OF YOU SAID NOT TO DO THE BOYS NIGHT, BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD, NOT TO BE SEXIST, AND TO GET EVERYTHING SORTED!**

**Krestra: Lol, but I don't always give awesomeness… but thanks!**

**16craftytigers: Hope you liked the boys night, I'll try update again soon, maybe tomorrow…**

**Codekiki12: I thought about that, but then if I put different perspectives on the night, like Camp Half-Blood contacting Percy and Grover, and all the friendships and stuff, also I really wanted to get Gazzy, Iggy and Fang back on good terms! I can say nothing about Thalia's dream, it might just be a dream… Or not…. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fallinghikari: I thought about Virizia, and then debated her staying single, because she's such a strong person, or she would go with someone who's scared or weak in some ways, opposites attract! But I don't want to just throw in loads of OC's and pair everyone together, not too suddenly!**

**THANKS EVERYONE! SHOULD UPDATE AGAIN SOON!**

**Becney :P**


	49. Making plans

**Thalia's POV**

We'd all had breakfast, while was amazing, the fire nymphs had brought us masses of rich food, which had really filled us up. Everyone was having a good time, but my mind was still full of worry for my sister, part of me felt guilty every time someone laughed, every time I was happy, that she should be here, that I should be helping her. My nightmare flashed up again in my mind, and I debated telling Annabeth about it, but shrugged it off. I know that some demigod dreams are actually the future, but this couldn't happen, I would make sure that it didn't.

"Hey! Lighten up Thalia!" Clarisse shouted, and I snapped out of my thoughts, and saw that everyone was laughing, even Maya. I guess my room pairings were good, because when we'd come down for breakfast, Fang, Iggy and Gazzy were all talking, and Nudge and Maya were in a deep conversation about fashion I think, not that I was paying attention. After breakfast, everyone had got ready, and we were sitting in my room, and I was trying to come up with a plan, but the others were too busy having fun.

"Look, we need to focus and get back to our quest! We've been too busy having fun while Skye's trapped in some torture house!" I shouted, and everyone was silent.

"Someone just ruined the mood," Clarisse whispered to Iggy, who smirked.

"And will you two stop flirting!" I screamed, and the said two turned red and refused to look at each other.

"What's the plan?" Percy asked.

"I was thinking that we need to grab The School's attention, do something like the flock did before, with the flying in the restaurant," I said.

"But won't that be a bit obvious?" Fang said, "I mean, they must know we're at camp, so doing something noticeable in the middle of a massive city, won't it seem suspicious? Won't they wonder why we left camp?"

"The whole reason we're here is to minimise suspicion," I said, "You don't just think we came along for the show did you?"

There was a snigger from Percy and Annabeth, they hadn't forgiven Fang, and like me still hated him.

"So," Grover bleated breaking the silence that had fallen, "Where are we going to go for this show?"

"Well, it needs to be somewhere normal, not too suspicious…" Annabeth said.

"Maybe we should just walk around?" Nudge said, and for a minute everyone was shocked that she hadn't gone full out rant.

"I mean, if we just go to the park and jump up and down flashing our wings about, everyone will be like "Wow, those are bird kids wanting attention" and then everyone will think we're some attention seeking actors, and we won't be seen as the might heroes that we are. Not that fame is what we're after, I mean, this quest isn't for fame, this quest is to rescue Skye, or Max, or whoever she is. It's really confusing sometimes, like I used to look at her, and think, what do I called her? Skye or Max? Because everyone would say "Hey Skye!" and then if I called her Max then I'd seem out of place in some ways, as only the flock call her that, and then people would think I was being odd, and then they'd glare at me or something, because I wasn't exactly Skye's biggest fan, because she was Max, but she couldn't remember us, and she was moving on and everything, and I guess that hurt! I mean, we are the flock! A family! And to see your leader having fun with other people! And then we you talk to her, she does know who you are! It hurt! It really did! I was-" Nudge ranted, and Clarisse covered Nudge's mouth with her hand.

"Shut your gob!" Clarisse shouted.

"My ears are bleeding!" Iggy screamed, and Clarisse hit him in the head, and he pouted.

"She hit me!" he declared.

"He's being annoying!" Clarisse retorted, and then everyone burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!" Both Clarisse and Iggy shouted, and then they glared at one another.

"Don't steal me words!" Clarisse demanded.

"They were my words!" Iggy yelled.

I watched as everyone laughed at their antics, and I would have joined in, but my nightmare was tugging at the back of my mind. Every time I laughed, or smiled, or felt happy, I'd see the picture of Skye, glaring at me with her cold eyes, hatred burning like venom in her words as she shouted at me. I'd left her, I was too busy having fun to get on and complete the quest, to save my sister.

"Thalia?" Annabeth's voice made me blink, and I saw her concerned face next to mine, and everyone else was laughing, except for Percy who was looking at Annabeth in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, but my voice was hoarse. Annabeth gave me on side glance, showing she didn't believe me, but knew I wouldn't say anything in front of the others, so she let it drop, for then.

"Right!" I shouted, and everyone stopped laughing, "Back to planning."

"Why don't we just wonder around?" Maya suggested, and I bristled as she spoke, hatred flooding through my veins, and I tried to cool myself, to put up with her, to ignore my inner feelings, and I gave a sharp nod. It was a good idea.

"Good idea," I said, surprising everyone, including myself and Maya, who's eyes widened at the fact I accepted her idea.

"What do we do if The School come?" Percy asked, and the flock, along with Maya, flinched as the words left Percy's mouth.

"We don't know who they'll take, but definitely the flock, and maybe one of us heroes," Annabeth said, "The plan was that you would stay outside the borders of The School, as they have some sort of barrier, and try to contact Angel, help them escape. But if they do anything to you, like put a tracker chip in you, you go back to camp, no questions, you can't make them think this is a trap for a second or you threaten everyone else's safety."

Everyone nodded, and then looked at me, being the leader, for the final signal.

"Pack your bags, we're going out," I said.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**NOT MUCH TO SAY… SORRY IT'S SHORT, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE ABOUT THEM WANDERING AROUND AND TRYING TO CATCH THE SCHOOLS ATTENTION!**

**TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	50. Needy, needy people

**Annabeth's POV**

We had left the hotel, and now we were wandering the streets of New York, everyone chattering with one another. I was too busy to have small talk with Percy, my main worry being Thalia, something was wrong with her. She wasn't herself, it was as if she was worried, or I might even stretch it to scared. Percy looked at me in concern, his eyes asking what was wrong, and I looked over at Thalia, and he seemed to get the message.

"Thalia," I said, and Thalia's gaze didn't move from the ground, I nodded from Percy to talk to Grover or something, this was a girl talk.

"Thalia," I repeated and I put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, and she flinched away, and blinked before looking me in the eye.

"What's up?" she replied, and I smiled.

"I think that question should be directed at you," I said, and she smirked.

"What's wrong Thalia?" I asked, and she sighed.

"I just had a dream," she said, and my eyes widened, it's well known that demigod dreams are sometimes the future…

I spared at glance at Percy to see that he was only half listening to Grover, and his eyes locked with mine, this was bad.

"What happened in it?" I questioned.

"We went to rescue Skye, we got there, and I went to save her, but she hated me, she said it was my fault she was hurt, because I was here having fun while she was being tortured," Thalia said, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered, "And then you all came, and there was this monster, and it… it…"

"What did it do?" I asked her, but inside I knew the answer.

"It killed you, all of you," Thalia replied, her voice monotone and emotionless.

**Luke's POV**

I stood around the table, with Jeb and Ari at my sides, we were waiting for Maximum, and she was taking her time.

Then the doors swung open, revealing the beauty that was Maximum. Her hair was black, like the deep pits of darkness; her eyes were blood red, as if showing that she was not afraid of bloodshed. Her skin was pale, as white as a sheet, highlighting her ruby red lips, and her thick black eyelashes. She wore a black leather jacket rolled up before her elbows, and a short black pair of shorts, with piercings and chains draped around them. She had black tight on and black doc martins. Overall she was giving off the don't-mess-with-me-vibe. She was late, but yet no one cared to tell her that, I guess they feared the consequences.

"So… Any reason for this meeting?" Maximum asked, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"Maximum, you know that there are plans to ruin everything, and so we must come up with a way for us to stop them, that is the meaning of this meeting," Jeb said.

"Yes old man, I get it," Maximum replied, and she rolled her eyes, "But why do I have to be here? I want to play with the puppies!"

Ari growled at her, and sent her a death glare, while she just laughed, but I could see there she held superiority over him, a power that he in some ways feared. To her, this was playful banter, but to Ari, I guess this was a little more realistic, one wrong move, and he wouldn't see another day.

"Maximum, you are a key part in all of this, if we wish to resurrect your grandfather we must follow the plan he set out to us," Jeb explained.

"I know, but the plan is already working, I mean the flock is on their way, with the main heroes of camp, and the erasers are waiting for them, like right now they're following them, then we'll capture all the flock, and take Grover and Annabeth too, leaving Percy, Clarisse, Maya and Thalia, who we'll put tracker chips in. Then we'll fool them left, right and centre, and when they come to get me, they'll end up being killed," Maximum recited, and she rolled her eyes again, "Why do we need to meet every two minutes to discuss the same old plan?"

"You must remember, when they are here, you must never go anywhere alone, take Luke, or Ari with you at all times," Jeb said, and Maximum groaned.

"How much longer must I wait to beat them up?" she asked.

"Not much longer," I said, and I pointed to a spot on the map, "Right now they're walking around New York, I guess they're trying to think of a way to get out attention."

Maximum shook her head, "Needy, needy people," she muttered.

**Fang's POV**

I was walking, with Gazzy on one side and Iggy on the other and Clarisse walking next to him, I would normally be stuck with Maya, but her and Nudge had sorted things out, so she was at the front of the group gossiping with Nudge. Percy was half listening to Grover, and half eavesdropping on Annabeth and Thalia. Angel was skipping next to Grover, but I could see she was listening to people's minds.

"Thalia!" Nudge shouted, and Thalia froze, and Annabeth gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes Nudge?" Thalia asked.

"Can we like, go to a restaurant, and then order loads, and then the manager comes out and says 'You ordered loads and we ain't gonna cook it' and then we whip out the wings, and hay presto! All done!" Nudge shouted.

"You already did a restaurant," Thalia said off-handily.

"Then a clothes shop, we can be like, we wanna buy these clothes, and then ask why they don't have two slits in the back of the tops, and they'll be like 'Why would you want that' and then we'll whip our wings out!" Nudge cried, and she high fived Maya.

"That's a bit girly Nudge," Gazzy muttered, and Iggy laughed.

"I want to see Clarisse in a dress!" he shouted, and Clarisse whipped round, and glared at him.

"I want to see _you_ in a dress," she growled, and everyone laughed at the picture of Iggy in a dress.

"Well, seeing as you two want to undress each other, I guess shopping it is," Thalia said, and everyone burst out laughing as both Iggy and Clarisse's faces heated up, and Clarisse literally _ran_ away from him to Annabeth and Thalia.

"Focus on your own love life, Thalia," Clarisse spat as we all started to walk again, with Iggy hiding behind Gazzy.

"Make sure Clarisse stays away from me, she wants to rip my clothes off, and I know that every girl does, but I don't know if she can control herself…" Iggy whispered to Gazzy, who gave him a confused face.

"But you said it first…" Gazzy said, and every laughed as Iggy mumbled about how he was a traitor.

**A/N HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! LIFE GOTS IN THE WAY!**

**Krestra: Thanks, a crossover would be cool! When are you going to start it! Have to remember to follow and favourite that when you start it! **

**16craftytigers: Thanks, hope you liked this bit of Iggy and Clarisse! They're so fun to write!**

**Peachee1: I know! They were so cute! **

**Codekiki12: Yeah, I thought they should move on a bit… Mwahahahaha Maximum and Maya can't wait to write their bit! Eviler Maximum… That would be the evilest evil in evil town…**

**Oneamazgal: I was debating what to do with the boys… Oh! Percy and Fang! I can sense a friendship blooming! The flock might forgive Fang, but not suddenly, he will have to earn it! Yes, Nudge and Maya get on better terms!**

**Bladedninja: Okay, KICK THEM OUT! Algebra sucks… Minecraft… I might try that!**

**Leviosa12: I did that Luke POV for you! I thought people might like to know that they know **_**everything**_**! **

**Fallinghikari: Good luck finding your password!**

**Bladedninja: … Do I want to know what's on wildcard's laptop?**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


	51. Trying to answer some questions

**Maximum's POV**

I looked in the mirror, staring at my reflection, and comparing it to the recollects that I had of my previous self. I was a completely different person, someone new, completely different from those inferior versions of myself. I was Maximum Ride, all powerful Titan, granddaughter to the mighty Kronos, leader of the Titan army. I smirked; I was so powerful, so much better than I was before. I mean, the gods are just weak, the Titans were able to do so many things that the god could not, like give me back my memories.

My memories, every time I thought about them, about the flock, hatred and anger pumped through my veins, and I felt myself clenching my fists and gritting my teeth. Those jerks, they left me, I saved them so many times, never asking to be thanked, and they left me in The School; they didn't even _try_ to help me.

But I am lucky; I am special, because my grandfather had a plan. You don't think he hadn't realised that he had swallowed a rock that his wife had been disappearing every now and then. He knew she had kept one of their children, he knew of her plans, so he made plans of his own, me. Zeus, my _father_, was the only of his children not to be digested by him; the only too grew up in the world, and not in his stomach. He is the Titan of _time_, he went into the past and as soon as the baby Zeus was born, he placed a curse on it that as soon as any of his children lived for a year without their father, their godly self would lessen and their Titan self grow. Basically, all of the gods are mainly god, which is obvious, but their relatives were Titan, and so along with this god blood there is also Titan blood. The Titan part of a god is small, so small that it cannot be used or seen, the gods themselves do not know of its existence. Of, as you might of guess, I was away from Zeus for years; I grew in The School, and so during that time, my Titan self grew, and Maximum Ride was beginning.

The School, that's another thing that I hadn't understood in my changing state, and in my godly one. I always wondered why the whole flock was demigods, and if it had been chance that they had been chosen. But in reality, it is a whole different adventure.

Where to start? Maybe at the fact that I have been at The School for thousands of years.

Come on, I was the lost _Greek_ goddess from _Greek_ times. I've been at The School since Greek times, and so I was known as the lost Greek goddess.

You may be wondering how I grew up with the flock if I was an immortal goddess, well The School wanted me to have no knowledge of my heritage, and so they managed to alter my state from a twenty year old woman to a new born baby girl. I grew up with the flock, because it was The School's plans, I needed to let my Titan grow, and with the adventures and scenarios presented by leader of a group of mutant bird kids, and being one yourself, seemed to help me grow.

Testing, that's all I could remember as Skye, as that weak little goddess, but all that testing, all that pain, it was for a reason. I had to be strong, the strongest, I had to earn the right to be a Titan, and granddaughter of the leader nevertheless. The tests, the endless tests were all to make me better, to make me a stronger Titan, a better one. Thanks to The School, I am resistant to pain, you could stab me through the heart and I would not blink. I am also always prepared, thinking on my feet and ready for action.

I guess you're asking what The School was doing, helping Kronos; it's because of Jeb, because he's no ordinary human. He is special, as you may have guessed; I mean the burning barrier was created because he pushed Maya through. The barrier did not know what to do; he was no monster, no human, no demigod. It reacted with his skin, his DNA, and we had made sure that Maya knew nothing, only what we wanted her to remember, which was very little.

The School wanted Maya to go there, because she has no Titan part, she has no godly part either; it's something that cannot be recreated by cloning. She has the face of a goddess, but nothing more. She was only able to get through the barrier thanks to Jeb; otherwise she would be stuck on the other side, like Percy's mum. And thanks to her, we have known everything that went on in camp. We controlled her, her eyes, her mind, her ears. We were watching her every move, listening to everyone's every word, hearing her every thought. She was our probe, our enemy inside of camp.

But then, of course, she decided to leave camp, and we had to think of another way to hear the news inside of camp. Maya found someone, she didn't know what she was doing, but she turned someone, she made us a traitor. Our faithful little traitor had been sending us information every day, the camps plans and what was going on. Always reporting in with the same code, and always the most important information. They told us about Nico's little plan, how the flock and heroes of camp want our attention, and we are willing to give it to them.

Our traitor placed a tracking chip on Angel, and so we can see their every move, and listen in to their every conversation. Our little traitor was very intelligent, the tracking chip can also allow us to read the person's thoughts, and having Angel meant we could hear everyone else's thoughts too, a bonus.

Our faithful little traitor, oh how they will be rewarded; when Kronos has risen they will have their biggest desire, their most wanted wish.

"Maximum," I heard Jeb say, and I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"How is gramps?" I asked, and a smile rose to Jeb's face.

"Father is rising," he replied.

Oh, did I not tell you that Jeb's father is Kronos?

**A/N HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! SORRY THIS ONES SHORT! I JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD UPDATE!**

**Codekiki12: Lol, Maximum Ride is Snow White! I didn't mean to make her sound like that, but I guess she looked like an evil snow white with longer straighter hair…. Thanks! **

**16craftytigers: Yeah, this is dark, evil Titan Max. IGGY AND CLARISSE ARE SO CUTE! ^.^**

**Krestra: Can't wait! YOU MUST TELL ME WHEN YOU START! Thanks!**

**Leviosa12: Your welcome! Hope you liked this chapter with Titan Max!**

**Fallinghikari: YAY! Lol, hope the tension tasted nice…**

**AwsomeWierdo: Lol, Demon Max! Punching across the face, I'll keep that in mind! ;) LOL! Fang screamed like a girl! :D Aw…. Little Fangy went to get revenge! Fang came build the perfect room? His would be all black, with no lights… At least he tried… Sorry about the confusion… I hope this chapter clears it up, but if you're still confused say what's confusing you in a review, and I'll answer it next chapter! :)**

**THANKS EVERYONE! WOW! 12,703 VIEWS!**

**Becney :P****HEY HETDDSJKXCVN C**


	52. Sorting out some rifts

**Thalia's POV**

We had been walking around New York for hours, walking in, and quickly out of numerous clothes shops, ignoring Nudge's whines. I didn't understand where were the erasers? I mean, we had been walking around the city for nearly the whole day, and there was no sign of anything. The flock had even flashed their wings in the park, but there was no sign. I sighed in annoyance, this plan just wasn't working, and I could see everyone else was getting tired and grumpy.

"Okay!" I cried, and everyone's eyes snapped to me, "Why don't we split up, cover more ground, catch more attention."

"Who would go with whom?" Maya asked.

"A member of the flock would need to be in each group," Annabeth added.

"Nudge, you Maya and Annabeth focus on the first idea, of shopping," I said, and Annabeth groaned while Nudge squealed and Maya smirked, "That leaves me with Angel, and we'll just keep on walking round the city," I shared a nod with the young girl, "And Clarisse you'll be with Iggy, and don't waste all the money," everyone laughed as the said people's faces heated up, and they shouted in complaint, but I ignored them and carried on speaking "Gazzy, you go with Grover, and just try to attract attention," the Gazzy smiled at Grover, who shuddered as he remembered the last time Gazzy 'let one off' and scowled as he remembered the 'impacts' on the surrounding nature, "That leaves Percy with Fang," I saw Percy glare at Fang who refused to look at Percy.

"Come on, Skye needs us," I said, and everyone walked over to their partner.

"We'll meet back in an hour, right here, and if someone doesn't turn up, Angel will search for their mind," I commanded, and everyone nodded, "If in danger, or about to be taken, contact Angel."

Nudge hugged Angel, before walking back to Maya and starting a conversation with her, and they both started to walk away. Annabeth smiled at Percy, before turning to catch up with her team. Gazzy high fived Iggy while Grover bleated at Percy in farewell, and they both walked away in a different direction to the girls. Clarisse nodded at me, and then dragged Iggy away, his shouts protest so loud I could still hear them after they had walked out into the distance. Fang looked at Angel, I guess they were having a conversation in their minds, and she looked away, after giving him a harsh glare. Percy gave me a half smile, and I gave him an apologetic smile in return, I knew he didn't want to be with Fang, not one bit, but someone had to be, and I guess I thought we needed someone experienced with Fang. I turned around, and Angel did after me, and we walked away, leaving the two boys in the clearing.

We walked in silence, both of us focused on the goal, and I guess that Angel was busy checking what everyone was doing. I looked at her, and saw her face was twisted up in concentration, and then she looked at me.

"Nudge, Maya and Annabeth are in the city centre, and currently shopping. They're planning on doing what Nudge suggested earlier, the 'Can-I-cut-slits-in-the-back-for-my-wings' scenario," Angel said, and I nodded.

"Fang and Percy are arguing, but they've gone back to Hestia's hotel," I smirked at that, I guess Percy was giving Fang a piece of his mind.

"Gazzy and Grover are at a fresh food market, and Grover's scolding Gazzy for spending most of their money on some roast beef," I laughed at that, I had a mental picture of Gazzy running around with roast beef in his hands and Grover chasing after him.

"Iggy and Clarisse are…" her face scrunched up in concentration again, and then it light up, as if she had just seen the sun, "KISSING!"

I literally choked on the air I had been breathing, and I turned to stare at Angel.

"They're doing what now?" I asked, hoping she had been joking with me, I mean, everyone know those two like each other, but now I had images of Iggy and Clarisse… doing stuff!

"Well, right now they're kissing and touching each other, and now Iggy's tongue's-" Angel started.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" I screamed, and Angel giggled.

"I read both of their minds and they're really sapping, talking about how amazing the other person is and how much they love-" Angel kept on talking, but my mind wandered, as it always does, but this time it wondered to Skye, as it has done so many times.

If she was here, she would be smiling, and probably skip around kissing plants, because she's that kind of person. I forlorn smile rose to my face, as I remembered all the times she's cheered everyone up, all the times she'd saved us all.

"I'm sorry Thalia," Angel said, pulling me out of my thoughts, and I saw that she was looking down, "It's just, Max was like my mum, and seeing that she was gone, and Skye was there? It seemed so unfair. It was like the fates were against me, and then the flock fell apart, each of us gong our own new way. I felt so alone. I missed her, and I wanted her back, but I knew there was only a small chance that that could happen. Then when Fang left, I blamed her, I thought somehow it was here fault, when in reality it was Fang's. I'm sorry I hated Skye."

Tears were streaming down Angel's face by the time she'd finished, and I felt so sorry for her, because part of me understood. I knew what it's like to be alone, to want something so bad, and it to be out of your reach…

I hugged her, telling her silently I forgive her, and that Skye would too. We stayed like that for a few minutes, me rubbing circles in her back and whispering comforting things into her ear, while she sobbed.

Then suddenly she tensed up, and I let go of her, and crouched down, looking deep down into her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nudge, Maya and Annabeth," she whispered, "They're in trouble."

**A/N HEY GUYS! You might not get this right now, but it should make sense soon….**

**16craftytigers: Iggy and Clarisse sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Thanks! I might update again today… I want to but I don't know…**

**Codekiki12: Thanks, they'll be 'running into' each other soon; I just have to write all of the chapters of them 'getting there'. I can't wait to write the chapter where they see Maximum Ride… XD**

**Krestra: Maximum Ride, the evil Titan, Max, the leader of the flock, Skye, the Olympian Goddess… I think she needs to have a bad side…. I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO PUT IT UP! :D**

**Fallinghikari: YEAH! Jeb's an immortal evil son of Kronos! Lol, *SQUEE* to you too!**

**No1: Thanks, Max pretending to be evil…. That's a possiblility! I HAVE AN IDEA! THANKS! I MUST WRITE!**

**AwsomeWierdo: Good, THANK YOU SO MUCH! BTW…. I love your story… IS MAX GOING TO JOIN THE HUNTERS? I MUST KNOW! **

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P **


	53. Annabeth, Maya and Nudge

**Maya's POV**

I smiled as Nudge babbled on about clothes and fashion and all those girly thing, which I really wasn't interested in, but I wanted to listen, because she was the only member of the questers who liked me I guess. Annabeth was walking behind us, obviously not interested in Nudge's babbling, and I guess she didn't want to be paired with me. She hated me; I knew that much already, she saw me as a mistake, something that happened but shouldn't have. Annabeth looked at me, her gaze filled with venom, and I gulped, but Nudge was too busy blabbering to notice anything.

"I _love_ clothes! And I _mean_ love! Who doesn't? Okay, lots of people, but I simply love them! As do all of the Aphrodite girls! I was talking to Veronica and Samantha, and they were all like 'Some people just don't understand fashion' and I was like 'But fashion is like a new identity, and we all have our own unique style!' then they were like-" Nudge kept on babbling, but Annabeth walked up to me, but Nudge was still too busy babbling to notice.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I don't get why you had to come, this quest would be better without you," she replied, and I tried to ignore her words, but I could feel the pain her words had caused, and I gritted my teeth.

"Look, I get it, you don't like me, but no need to be so blunt," I said.

"Don't," she spat, "Just don't."

"Telling me what to do huh?" I jeered.

"I think everyone can tell you what to do, you're just scum," she sneered, and I clenched my fists.

"What did I do to you?" I screamed, and Nudge stopped babbling, and turned to look at both of us.

"Everything," Annabeth replied, "You ruined Skye's life, you split her family apart, and the flock, you made her think she wasn't good enough."

"I didn't mean to do that-" I started but she cut me off.

"So what if you didn't mean it! You _did_ it! Deal with it!" she shouted.

"It wasn't my fault Fang wanted to come with me!" I declared.

"He had a family! A _life_!" she shrieked, "And you didn't to remind him about what he was leaving behind! You may have been alone! But he _wasn't_!"

"So it's my fault for not doing something?" I clarified.

"YES!" she screamed.

"That's the same as asking why Angel didn't mind control him, or Nudge tie him down," I spat, "He is a person, he can make his own choices, and he doesn't need to me to remind him of his choice every three seconds. I'm not his alarm; I'm not a reminder that tells him what he did every second of the day. He chose to come with me, and he's dealing with the consequences!"

"What about the people Fang hurt, huh? Or don't you care?" she sneered.

"They didn't care about me!" I snarled.

"Skye did!" she shouted.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," I whispered, "I didn't realise how close she was to Fang."

"Well you should have!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Look, I know you're angry, and you should be, but can't you forgive me? I've apologised like a million times!" I sighed.

"You weren't there," she whispered, "You weren't there, watching as Nudge threw a tantrum, Angel cried her eyes out, Gazzy wouldn't move for an hour, Iggy punched rocks until his hands were raw and bloody, Raine refused to get out of her bunk. And Skye, she just sat cross-legged in the middle of camp, her eyes shut tight, and gusts of wind whipping her hair around her face in a halo."

"Annabeth…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You weren't there to fix the mess you created," she snarled, "So I can forgive you whenever in Hades I want to."

Annabeth stormed away from me, and Nudge turned around to me questioningly, and I shook my head. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets, my mind whirling, my thoughts centred on Annabeth's words.

I knew Fang's departure would affect the flock, but they hadn't exactly been on best terms when he left, and I thought that maybe they had told him to go, though when I think about it, I knew deep down that something wasn't right. I get it know, he made a split decision; it was spur of the moment. I had seen that look in his eye, seen how there was doubt, some part of him reminding him of what he was doing, but he ignored it, so I did too.

I love him; I'm not going to deny it. But I get it now; I was just Max's clone to him. He loves Max, and I was just her clone. He saw me the way everyone else does, a clone, a copy, the same thing as Max. When I think back, I see how stupid I was, every time I look at him, I saw him relax for a second, and then tense back up with he remembered it was me, and not Max.

But I'm different; I'm fed up of standing in her shadow. My name is Maya, not Max. We may share the same DNA but I'm completely different to her. She's Maximum Ride, invincible, indestructible. But me, I'm Maya, the invisible clone coming to light.

I shrugged off my backpack, and undid the zip, ignoring Nudge's confused stare, and fumbled around in my backpack, looking for what I wanted.

"Maya, what are you doing?" Nudge asked, but I ignored her, and then my hand grabbed onto what I wanted.

I pulled it out, the small penknife fitted perfectly in my hand, as if it was meant for me. I smiled softly, before pulled out on the metal blade. I looked up, and saw Nudge's innocent brown eyes fearful and yet curious as to what I was doing. I looked at the knife, and slowly raised to my face, watching at it shone in the sunlight.

"What's she doing?" I heard Annabeth murmur as she turned around, and I saw her eyes widen.

I swiftly brought the knife down the front of my face, and I shut my eyes as I cut the right side of my face open. I tried to hold in my howl of pain, but a painful gasp escaped my lips. I heard Nudge scream, and Annabeth lost her breath. I painfully opened my eyes, and took in their shocked expressions. Then my vision blurred, and I the whole setting turned red, blood red.

"I'm not Max, I'm different," I said, to their faces, and then I raised my hand to my cut, and hissed out in pain, and instantly drew my hand back, seeing that it was covered in blood. I then blinked, and the whole right side of my face stung, it felt as if it was burning.

"Maya!" Nudge screamed, "Why on Earth did you do that! OMG! It's going to scar! You might turn into one of those people who had like a billion scars on their face and then they all get infected and they die in like two months!"

Suddenly my eyes felt really heavy, and I felt really sleepy.

"NO!" Nudge shrieked, "Stay with me Maya! Don't do into the light! Don't go to Hades! Follow my voice back to the real world! I swear if you die, then I'll run into the Underworld and break you out!"

"Nudge," I heard Annabeth whisper, and someone took my shoulders, and sat me down.

I screamed as I felt something sting against my cut, and I realised that it was antiseptic.

"It's your fault," she hissed, but then her voice broke, and she sounded softer, "What did you do that for?"

"E-Everyone t-t-thinks I-I'm just S-Skye," I stuttered, "B-But-t I-I'm n-not."

"I know that," she muttered, and she fumbled around in her pocket, and pulled out a square of ambrosia and shoved it into my mouth, "But still that was stupid."

"M-Maybe n-now when t-they look-k at me… they'll s-see me," I murmured, chewing on the ambrosia square.

"I'm sorry people hate you Maya, but you didn't exactly make it better running off with Fang," Annabeth replied.

"Really?" Nudge moaned, "You two are going to start that again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Annabeth denied.

"The whole 'It's all your fault Maya!' 'No it's your fault Annabeth!'" Nudge mimicked.

I yawned, and gently pushed Annabeth up, my right side of my face still ached, and I knew that I'd scarred it, I'd marked myself for the rest of my life.

"We need to keep on going," Annabeth said, and she stood up, and I was about to start walking, until a voice stopped me.

"No need for that," a gravelly voice growled, "We're right here."

I turned around, and my eyes widened, in front of me was a squad of erasers, their guns aimed at my heart. I heard Annabeth curse under he breath, and Nudge gasp.

"Don't hurt her!" Nudge screamed.

"We'll do what we want," the lead eraser snarled, and my fists clenched, Nudge was one of the only nice people, one of the only people who accepted me, and I didn't like it when people spoke to her like that.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I snapped, and then I heard one of the erasers laugh.

"Look who's talking clone," he chuckled, "Even with a scar you're still useless."

"Shut it!" Annabeth yelled before I could retort something at the mutt, and she glared at the leader, "What do you want?"

"It's the other way round little missy," the leader taunted, "You wanted us."

"How did you know that?" Annabeth demanded, while the erasers just burst out laughing.

"So Percy kept secrets from you?" an eraser sneered, "That's not the best thing in a relationship."

I saw Annabeth clench her hands, forming tight fists, and I could literally see her counting to ten in her head planning her next move.

"What do you mean?" Nudge asked when Annabeth was silent.

"We have a little friend in your camp," the leader jeered, and Nudge gasped.

"No! No one in camp would do that!" I screamed.

"Oh really?" the leader teased, "We know your every move, every plan, because our friend is so good, you wouldn't have even suspected that it is a d-"

"Boss!" One of the other erasers shouted, "Mistress's orders, the traitor is to remain a secret, she wants to tell them herself."

"I nearly forgot," the leader taunted, "I guess you'll have to wait."

"Well go on then," Nudge shrieked, "Take us!"

"We don't want all of you, little piggy," the leader teased, and suddenly a hoard of erasers grabbed Nudge, and they swiftly knocked her out. I instantly got into a defensive position, preparing for them to grab me, but then the erasers grabbed Annabeth, and they knocked her out too.

"We don't want you clone," the leader sneered, and part of me felt hurt. I know it's odd, but part of me wanted to be taken, to be wanted by The School.

"Shut it dog boy," I retorted, and then one eraser threw Annabeth over his shoulder, and another did the same to Nudge. Another eraser came up to me, and held me down, as one of the numerous erasers came at me, a needle in his hand. He injected the serum into me, and I howled out in pain.

"Shut her up," the leader ordered one of the erasers, who kicked me in the side, making my screams stop.

"Now little clone, run back to your allies, or hide around our base, we really don't mind, because we know where both are," the leader's voice was hard and rough, and then suddenly the erasers walked away, and I was left.

Alone.

**A/N HEY GUYS!**

**WOW! NEARLY 2,000 WORDS… I GOT CARRIED AWAY AND WANTED TO PUT ALL OF THIS IN THIS CHAPTER! :D**

**Krestra: Good! I want know when you post the first chapter! ;)**

**16craftytigers: Thanks, I'll be doing the Iggy and Clarisse chapter soon, so you'll find out what happened! :P**

**AwsomeWierdo: Thanks, AWW…. I'll have to wait…. BUT YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON! I heard nothing! ;)**

**Fallinghikari: RIP, dedicated FanFictioner and creator of Virizia, may she rest in peace… Dying of Fangirling… What a terrible way to die…**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Becney :P**


End file.
